Code : Zero
by Nerazzuri
Summary: It's all about strategy. Itulah yang didapatkan Ino ketika menjalani dua profesi. Sebagai seorang supermodel, sekaligus sebagai bagian dari satuan intelijen pengaman negeri. Enjoy it, minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't get any material profit from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menjejakkan kakinya di _arrival gate_ Bandara Internasional Konoha. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam hawa yang dirindukannya. Bahkan kalau bisa, dia ingin melompat-lompat gembira. Namun, niat gila itu jelas-jelas diurungkan mengingat Sakura pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan jika ia melihatnya.

Tujuh tahun hidup di Moskow membuat Ino benar-benar merindukan kampung halaman. Disebut kampung rasanya kurang tepat juga mengingat Konoha kini telah berkembang menjadi areal perkotaan. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino tetap bersyukur ia bisa pulang bahkan akan segera merintis karir _modeling_-nya di tanah kelahiran.

"_Saat kontrak dengan agensimu berakhir nanti, pulanglah ke Konoha. Ibumu sudah capek meladeni _designer-designer _yang melobi, ingin memakai jasamu. Bahkan ada organisasi _pageant_ yang terang-terangan melamarmu untuk menjadi ratu kecantikan Konoha."_

Mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya, rasanya tak perlu penjelasan lagi kenapa Ino begitu bahagia. Selama ini ayahnya berdiri di garda terdepan orang-orang yang membenci _modeling_ sebagai pilihan karirnya. Ayahnya lebih suka ia memilih profesi apa pun yang bertalian erat dengan hukum, entah itu polisi, jaksa, atau bahkan pengacara. Namun, akhir-akhir ini pria paruh baya itu tampak lebih melunak, membiarkan Ino memilih jalannya.

"Whoaa~~ Pig! Sejak kapan kau jadi setinggi ini?" Jeritan frustrasi gadis muda berambut pendek itu membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang juga tampak familiar bagi sosok yang baru datang dari Moskow.

"Sakura-_chan_, bukankah Ino-_chan_ memang lebih tinggi dari kita? Lagi pula, dia memakai _high heels_," Hinata berusaha meredam keterkejutan Sakura, "selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Ino-_chan_."

"Serius, kau ini seperti _Miss_ Konoha yang mau menyambut Presiden Rusia saja, Hinata," seloroh Ino, "tapi terima kasih sambutannya."

"Tidak mungkin~~ Si Pig ini tingginya sama denganku. Yang membuatnya terlihat tinggi cuma _high heels_-nya itu," protes Sakura.

"_Hey, hey,_" Ino merangkul bahu Sakura, "kalau begitu, kenapa tidak pakai _high heels_ juga? Tambahkan beberapa senti lebih tinggi kalau perlu."

"Oh, terima kasih. Gendang telingaku bisa pecah kalau aku nekat melakukannya. Dokter pembimbingku bisa mengomel seharian kalau aku datang dengan penampilan bak supermodel begitu," tukas Sakura, "_hey_, Pig. Mana oleh-olehku?"

"Akui saja, aku memang supermodel kok. Kalau kau sih ... yah, memang lebih cocok dengan jas putih konservatif itu," balas Ino. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang berinisiatif membantunya mendorong _trolley_ berisi belasan koper miliknya, "Oleh-olehmu di dalam koper. Jatahmu bisa kuberikan buat Hinata kalau kau tidak membantu membawakannya."

"_Hey_!"

Ino tergelak ringan, memandangi Sakura lalu menjulurkan lidah. Yang ditatap hanya merengut sembari menyumpah-nyumpah. Gadis lain yang melihat interaksi dua sahabatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa perilaku mereka tak juga berubah. Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk duduk tenang menikmati secangkir teh lalu mendengarkan cerita-cerita Ino yang sudah lama hidup terpisah.

"Kauyakin benar-benar ingin meninggalkan dunia _modeling_-mu di Rusia? Kupikir karirmu sedang bagus-bagusnya di sana," komentar Sakura. Kali ini gadis itu duduk sebagai kendali kemudi. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Ino lebih memilih duduk di jok belakang bersama tumpukan koper yang tak mendapat tempat di bagasi.

"Kalau tidak yakin, aku tidak akan di sini sekarang. Asalkan ayahku memberi ijin, di mana pun aku merintis karir, bukan masalah bagiku," jawab Ino, "_hey_, kapan kalian libur? Temani aku ke pantai."

"Memangnya Ino-_chan_ tidak pernah ke pantai selama di sana?" tanya Hinata. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu tampak menepuk pelan jidat berponinya, "Bodohnya aku. Pantai di sana pasti selalu membeku."

"_Yup_! Dan aku bukan perempuan gila yang mau berbikini ria dan menceburkan diri ke Laut Baltik. Makanya ... ayo, temani aku. Kapan kalian libur?" ucap Ino setengah merajuk.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga akan sibuk? Kau kan perlu menemui agensi barumu," komentar Sakura.

Ino menanggapinya dengan cengiran dan berkata, "Sebenarnya aku bilang pada ayahku kalau aku baru akan pulang minggu depan. Makanya aku minta kalian menjemputku. _Surprise_. Kuharap ayahku tidak akan kena serangan jantung karena melihatku hari ini."

Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa mengelus dada. Cukup memahami kebiasaan jahil teman mereka. Terkadang memang menjengkelkan, tetapi tak jarang pula kejutannya membuat kebahagiaan menjadi lebih bermakna. Kalau boleh jujur mereka malah merindukan sifat-sifat jahil si gadis Yamanaka.

Sakura boleh jadi menjadi teman yang paling mengharapkan kedatangan Ino. Bukan semata karena ia sahabat dekatnya, tetapi juga karena ia mendapatkan tugas dari hopbiro. Dan tugas utamanya adalah menggiring sahabatnya pada sebuah animo.

Karena Sakura tak ingin tugas besar pertamanya sampai mengalami fiasko.

.

.

.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya begitu tiba di tempat ini. Bola matanya tergerak menelusuri detail bangunan dengan lebih terperinci. Rasanya ada yang aneh, cenderung seperti sebuah anomali. Tapi sebagai warga Konoha yang lahir dan dibesarkan di sini, tidak mungkin kan kalau Sakura sampai salah membaca direksi?

**Catatan pertama** : Bangunannya. Tak ada sentuhan-sentuhan artistik nan dinamis yang biasanya ada. Bangunan ini terlalu sederhana. Malah lebih mirip areal perkantoran sebuah perusahaan kelas menengah yang kerap dilihatnya. Ino sedikit ragu untuk meyakini bahwa bangunan ini sebagai kantor Senju Tsunade, pemilik agensi model sekaligus perwakilan dari Yayasan _Miss_ Konoha.

"Ayo, kenapa masih diam di sini?" Sakura memutar-mutar kunci minibus di tangannya. Ia melangkah penuh percaya diri ke dalam areal bangunan bercat cokelat muda yang berdiri angkuh di hadapan mereka.

Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti jejak sahabatnya. Ia hanya menebar senyum ketika seorang sekuriti menyambut mereka. Dari perbincangan singkat mereka—Sakura menanyakan nama perwakilan Yayasan _Miss_ Konoha padanya—Ino bisa menebak kalau teman baiknya sudah menjadi tamu reguler yang kerap melakukan kunjungan kerja.

**Catatan kedua** : Dalam perjalanan waktu, Sakura akan menjadi seorang dokter. Bidang yang paling ingin dikuasainya adalah forensik. Jadi, kenapa dari caranya mengajak Ino seolah-olah ia dan pemilik agensi model ini punya hubungan yang baik?

Semakin melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Ino semakin tak yakin jika ini adalah kantor agensi. Terlalu restriktif, tak ada gairah f_ashion_ dan seni dari setiap sudut sisi. Apa mungkin kantornya berdampingan dengan kantor lain di sini? Kalau begitu, berarti agen yang akan menaunginya nanti bukanlah agen yang cukup bergengsi.

**Catatan ketiga** : Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sejak tadi hanyalah pria dan wanita berpakaian rapi. Melangkah tergesa-gesa dengan beberapa map berisi dokumen yang tampaknya harus segera ditangani. Terlampau restriktif, terlampau konservatif, bertolak belakang dengan dunia _fashion_ yang pernah ia geluti.

Tiga catatan, rasanya sudah cukup untuk menuding segala keganjilan yang sulit diabaikan. Hanya saja, tindakan impulsif bisa saja berujung riskan. Ia tak tahu tempat apa ini, penghuninya berbahaya atau tidak, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Ino membuat kesalahan. Datang bersama Sakura pun percuma, bahkan mungkin ia salah satu bagian dari komplotan.

_Net!_

Ino merutuk dalam hati, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang pikirannya yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura. Ia mengenal gadis itu sejak mereka masih sama-sama memakai popok dan berebut biskuit susu buatan ibunya. Rasanya tak ada alasan yang bagus untuk menuding Sakura telah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya. Kecuali kalau ia telah di-_brainwash_ dan...,

Oh, lagi-lagi ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Huh, bagaimana bisa pikiran-pikiran aneh itu bisa sedemikian jujuh. Sepertinya film-film tentang spionase yang kadang-kadang ditontonnya telah unjuk gigi dalam memberi pengaruh. Sialnya pengaruh-pengaruh ini justru membuat batinnya semakin kiruh.

"Tegang?" tebak Sakura, menyadari ada ekspresi kegelisahan yang tersirat dari garis muka sahabatnya.

"Umm ... sedikit," kata Ino, "Forehead, aksenku tidak aneh, kan?"

Sakura tertawa ringan, "Jujur, ya. Jika didengarkan dengan saksama, aksenmu memang terdengar berbeda dengan orang-orang Konoha pada umumnya. Hey, jangan _ngambek_. Aku bilang kalau didengarkan dengan saksama, lho."

Ino hanya mencibir, mencoba untuk tak terprovokasi ejekan tersirat gadis yang ia juluki Forehead itu. Sakura pasti tahu, Ino akan sangat menahan diri untuk termakan provokasinya yang kerap berujung dengan pertengkaran seru. _Image_-nya sebagai supermodel Rusia dipertaruhkan di sini dan Ino tak mau merusaknya hanya karena tutur kata Sakura tak mampu ia kalicau.

Sakura mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan, membukanya perlahan setelah suara di dalam mempersilakan. Ino mencoba mengintip ke dalam, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pemuda yang memasang wajah bosan. Mungkin pemuda itu sedang mengantuk karena banyaknya _volume _pekerjaan. Ino kerap melihat asisten-asisten kritikus mode yang tampak pontang-panting dengan padatnya jadwal, sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku, Nona Yamanaka," wanita itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Ino, "Senju Tsunade."

"Aku merindukan Konoha," jawab Ino sembari menyambut uluran tangan Tsunade.

Tsunade tampak senang mendengarnya, memuji-muji Ino sebagai sosok yang begitu mencintai tanah kelahirannya. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi mungkin saja ini memang menjadi bagian dari _lip service_ agar Ino mau menerima pinangan Tsunade untuk menjadi _Miss_ Konoha. Sesekali terselip keluhan wanita itu tentang betapa sulitnya membujuk para model asal Konoha untuk berpartisipasi dalam _beauty pageant_ untuk membawa nama daerah mereka.

Setidaknya, Tsunade memang benar-benar mengetahui seluk beluk dunia _modeling_. Namanya ada dalam deretan teratas ketika semalam Ino mencoba mencari tahu namanya dengan meng-_googling_. Bagi Ino, itu saja sudah cukup untuk menempatkan Tsunade sebagai sosok yang penting.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura memasang wajah penasaran. Alih-alih ikut serta dalam negoisasi tadi, Sakura malah memilih menunggu di parkiran.

Ino menatapnya dengan sedikit gusar. Bola matanya menjeling, memastikan keadaan sekitar. Tatapannya menajam, seolah berusaha menelanjangi Sakura yang tengah menyembunyikan asrar. Sakura mulai merasa tak enak hati, merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak suka, kau kan tidak perlu sampai begitu," kata Sakura sembari menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka _handle_ pintu mobilnya.

"Apa. Yang. Kalian. Rencanakan."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, membalas tatapan tajam Ino dengan penuh percaya diri. Detik itu pula, Ino bersumpah, tatapan dari manik kehijauan itu bukanlah tatapan mata sahabat ia kenali.

Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Sakura bergerak lebih cepat. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengunci kedua tangan Ino di belakang pinggang dengan erat. Seolah belum cukup, tangan kanan Sakura menodongkan sepucuk pistol yang siap memuntahkan peluru-peluru yang akan membombardir dengan hebat.

"Aku mengerti," Ino mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik menyerang.

Braakk!

Kali ini tubuh Sakuralah yang terpelanting menabrak kap mobil.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mata sipit pemuda itu mengerjap begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Ia cukup paham, pertanyaan wanita itu mengarah pada supermodel Rusia yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi bagian dari reserse. Hanya saja Shikamaru—pemuda itu—merasa gadis itu masih membutuhkan pelatihan intens sebelum masuk slagorde.

"_Gorgeous. Stunning. Fierce_. Mau apa lagi kalau bukan itu?" tukas Shikamaru tanpa minat.

Tsunade tertawa ringan, "Aku tanya pendapatmu sebagai profesional di bidangmu, Shikamaru."

"_Plain_."

"Huh?" Kali ini Tsunade menaikkan alis, "Separah itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan tak tahu pasti apa tujuannya dikirim ke sini," komentar Shikamaru, "jika bukan Inspektur Yamanaka sendiri yang memintanya, kurasa aku akan berpikir seratus kali lagi untuk memasukkannya ke dalam jajaran reserse."

"Rencanamu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Buatkan jadwal intensif selama tiga bulan. Kurasa dia lebih cocok dilatih untuk menghadapi lawan dari jarak dekat," Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah layar digital yang menyorot pergulatan Ino dan Sakura dari CCTV, "kemampuan bela dirinya cukup bagus."

"Kemampuan komunikasinya sepertinya juga bagus," timpal Tsunade, "itu akan memudahkannya untuk mengorek informasi-informasi penting dari para pembesar negeri tanpa ketahuan. Aku tidak mengerti, bagian mana dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang membuatmu meragukannya. Ayolah, Sakura juga begitu saat pertama kali kita melatihnya."

"Dia cerewet," kata Shikamaru singkat, "dan itu bisa jadi sebuah bumerang."

Cukup itu saja yang perlu Tsunade ketahui. Toh, dijelaskan panjang-panjang pun ia belum tentu mengerti. Wanita itu bukanlah anggota resmi dari satuan intelijen pengaman negeri. Ia hanya seorang relasi yang dipercaya untuk ambil bagian dalam masa _recruitment_ ini.

Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Kōanchōsa-chō memutuskan untuk menambah jumlah intelijen baru sehubungan dengan ancaman _narco terrorism_ yang semakin hari semakin karut. Dalam rapat Inspektur Yamanaka begitu gigih ingin menempatkan putrinya sebagai salah satu kandidat intelijen baru yang akan direkrut. Menurutnya, mereka perlu sosok intelijen yang memiliki ruang lingkup pergaulan yang luas untuk dapat menyusup ke pesta-pesta yang dibukut.

Nepotisme, tapi Shikamaru tak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan hal ini. Baginya sepanjang orang yang diajukan memang kompeten, maka nepotisme bukanlah masalah berarti.

Bagaimanapun Yamanaka Ino bukanlah pilihan yang buruk, tetapi juga bukan pilihan terbaik. Nilai plusnya hanya terletak pada penampilan fisik—Shikamaru tak begitu yakin soal prestasi akademik. Nilai minusnya jelas-jelas terletak pada pribadinya yang berisik. Akan sangat merepotkan bila seorang intelijen alih-alih mengeruk informasi malah justru dimanfaatkan balik.

_Well_, tapi tak ada salahnya juga mencoba memercayai gadis itu. Toh, ia juga masih menunggu laporan lengkap Sakura tentang impresi macam apa yang ada dibenak sang calon reserse baru. Dari pertikaiannya dengan Sakura tadi, sepertinya ia cukup peka untuk membelu. Semoga saja Tsunade dan teman-temannya di Training Institute bisa mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih bermutu. Itu saja yang menjadi harapan Shikamaru.

Dan sembari menunggu Yamanaka Ino dipersiapkan, ia akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Punya waktu untuk bersantai berarti ia punya waktu tambahan untuk menyapa bantal dan merangkai mimpi. Urusan internal departemen lainnya biarlah diambil alih wakilnya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Tanda tangan."

Shikamaru nyaris saja mengumpat dan menghujat siapapun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Ia baru saja menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja, bersiap untuk menjejaki utopia. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal begitu melihat pelakunya ternyata seorang Hyuuga.

"Kenapa kau yang datang?" Setengah enggan, Shikamaru mengguratkan tanda tangan di atas lembaran kertas yang disodorkan Neji.

"Sekretarismu sudah mengetuk pintu, menunggu bermenit-menit untuk mendapatkan tanda tanganmu," Neji menukas dengan sederet intonasi sebal. Sekretaris yang dimaksud Neji segera memasang raut wajah lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali setelah menerima kembali laporan yang telah ditandatangani.

"Kau kan bisa mewakiliku," gumam Shikamaru seraya bertopang dagu. Agaknya ia masih belum rela agenda tidurnya terganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa mewakilimu dalam segala hal," komentar Neji. Kali ini tanpa intonasi apa pun. "Dan itu berarti, kau harus bisa menertibkan jadwal tidurmu yang serampangan itu. Kalau kau tidak mampu, carilah seorang perempuan yang bisa mengatur hidupmu."

"Aku bukan kau," cibir Shikamaru, "aku jadi kasihan pada Hinata. Nasibnya sial sekali sampai-sampai punya tunangan yang merepotkan sepertimu."

"Bantal dan kasus tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mentalmu." Neji balas mengomentari kebiasaan Shikamaru. Ia mengamati layar digital di hadapan Shikamaru yang tak diacuhkan si empunya, "Kudengar dari Tsunade-_san_, putri Yamanaka-_san_ datang hari ini."

"Ya. Dia datang bersama Sakura. Kurasa Training Institute punya pekerjaan besar untuk menjadikannya intelijen yang bermutu," komentar Shikamaru.

"Kau meragukannya?" tanya Neji.

"Sulit untuk bicara tidak," jawab Shikamaru, "kau tidak kembali ke ruanganmu? Memeriksa dokumen atau sekadar menelepon tunanganmu mungkin?"

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengusirku agar bisa meneruskan tidurmu," seloroh Neji tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "tapi baiklah. Selamat berburu wanita di mimpimu, Pak Ketua." Lelaki Hyuuga itu menyeringai tipis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar.

Shikamaru menguap tertahan, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi. Tak lebih dari satu menit, lelaki itu kembali dibuai mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kau akan jadi intelijen sekaligus model dan _Miss_ Konoha tahun ini."

Inspektur Yamanaka Inoichi menjawab pertanyaan putrinya dengan tegas. Tampaknya ia memang sudah mempersiapkan jawaban dan penjelasan andaikata putrinya melayangkan protes keras. Melihat putrinya datang dengan wajah kusut—seperti menyimpan amarah setelah tahu keadaan sebenarnya—membuat pria paruh baya itu lega sekaligus merasa cemas. Di satu sisi ia lega karena kejelian putrinya mengamati setiap anomali membuktikan bahwa putrinya memang cukup cerdas. Di sisi lain, pilihan Ino untuk menindaklanjuti apa yang sudah dilihatnya juga membuktikan bahwa putrinya tak cukup mawas. Shikamaru pasti telah mencatat satu poin minus dalam standar fisibilitas.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak bilang sejak awal? Takut kalau aku tidak setuju? Ck ... seharusnya aku sudah curiga kenapa Ayah tiba-tiba setuju dengan karir _modeling_-ku," Ino masih menyimpan rasa kesal bertumpuk-tumpuk begitu telah mengetahui dirinya telah dibohongi.

"Ini solusi _win-win_ untuk Ayah dan juga untukmu, Ino-_chan_. Kau bisa memenuhi cita-cita Ayah tanpa meninggalkan _passion_-mu di dunia _modeling,_" ucap Inoichi.

"Aku tidak suka senjata api. Tidak suka terlibat baku hantam. Tidak suka berurusan dengan mayat. Tidak suka berurusan dengan penjahat-penjahat barbar," Ino mengerjapkan mata sekilas. Mencoba mengingat kembali alasan-alasannya tak mau menggeluti profesi yang disarankan ayahnya.

"Dunia kriminal tidak sesempit itu, Pi ... Ino-_chan_," Sakura akhirnya buka suara, "pernah dengar _white-collar crime_?"

"Uh ... _yeah_ .. aku tak benar-benar paham maksudnya," kilah Ino.

"Aku akan meminjamimu bukunya kalau kau mau," kata Sakura.

"_Hey_, aku kan belum bilang setuju!" protes Ino, "Daripada memberiku buku, kenapa tidak dijelaskan lagi bagaimana _job description_ dari intelijen itu."

Inoichi tersenyum, menyadari putrinya tak lagi bersikap antipati, "Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah mendengar dan menggali informasi. Seperti yang disinggung Sakura tadi, urusanmu bukanlah dengan penjahat-penjahat barbar. Kau akan berhadapan dengan oknum-oknum perlente. _Dandy _dan berdasi."

"Itu saja?" Ino sedikit tak percaya.

Ayahnya mengangguk, "Hanya itu saja. Tugasmu memang hanya menggali informasi, bukan terjun dalam misi-misi berbahaya atau bahkan mengambil keputusan."

"Hahh ... kalau hanya itu, kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal. Kalau memang benar hanya itu, aku juga tidak keberatan menjadi telinga pihak kepolisian," Ino mendesah pelan.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak pernah bersikap antipati terhadap dunia kriminal. Kau langsung menghindar begitu aku ingin mengajakmu bicara tentang perbedaan mafia Italia dengan mafia Rusia," cibir Sakura.

Ino hanya bisa _nyengir_ menanggapi cibiran Sakura. Selama ini ia memang tak peduli dengan urusan kriminalitas yang selama ini digeluti ayahnya. Dalam benaknya, yang namanya kriminalitas pastilah berurusan dengan penjahat-penjahat barbar, lebih keren sedikit paling berurusan dengan mafia. Itu pun tetap saja dibumbui baku hantam dan segala tindak kekerasan yang bisa membuatnya sakit kepala.

Memandangi Sakura, Ino jadi ingat ketika beberapa belas menit yang lalu mereka masih ada di parkiran kantor yang semula dikira _agency_. Ingat bagaimana Sakura tiba-tiba menyerangnya, kemudian ia berbalik menyerang, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ada segumpal emosi yang meletup di kepalanya begitu mengetahui ayahnyalah dalang di balik semua ini.

Kemudian fakta-fakta lain berhasil ia dapatkan tanpa hambatan berarti. Kantor tadi bukanlah kantor agensi model milik Senju Tsunade, melainkan salah satu kantor cabang organisasi intelijen negeri. Pemuda yang memasang wajah mengantuk tadi juga bukan asisten Tsunade, melainkan pimpinan kantor cabang di kota ini. Senju Tsunade sendiri memang seorang _designer_ dan representasi Yayasan _Miss_ Konoha, tetapi sama seperti Sakura, ia juga menjalani dua profesi.

"Masih _ngambek_?" goda Sakura. Gadis itu memeluk boneka beruang milik Ino ketika si empunya tengah asyik membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku tebal di kamarnya. Ayahnya baru saja memberikan buku berisi kajian _white-collar crime _ini untuk ia baca.

"Kau sendiri, sejak kapan tertarik dengan dunia intelijen begini?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Umm ... kira-kira sejak tahun keduaku di universitas. Awalnya aku hanya ikut mengobservasi ketika ada otopsi. Lama-lama aku tertarik. Ketika itu ada _open recruitment_ intelijen-intelijen baru. Aku ikut seleksinya, kemudian mendapat pelatihan rahasia dari Training Institute," jelas Sakura, "kautahu, sebagian intelijen tidak berasal dari unit kepolisian. Mereka punya profesi ganda. Sebagai profesional bidang mereka sendiri sekaligus sebagai informan. Aku salah satunya. Dan kau akan segera menyusulku."

"Aku mengerti...," Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "semacam untuk mengendus kejahatan yang terorganisasi dengan baik, begitukah?"

Sakura mengacungkan jempol, kemudian mendadak ia teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, _skill_ bela dirimu membuatku terkejut. Kau belajar karate juga di sana?"

Ino mengangguk, "_Agency_-ku menyuruhku latihan bela diri. Sebagai model, aku tak bisa menggantungkan proteksi penuh pada _bodyguard._ Apalagi beberapa waktu yang lalu sedang marak kasus-kasus penculikan."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepala sementara tangannya memeluk boneka beruang Ino lebih erat. Temannya masih membolak-balik lembaran kertas putih di tangannya dengan cepat. Kelihatannya Ino memang tidak terlampau berminat. Sakura pun memakluminya, memang tak mudah memahami dunia kriminal dalam waktu singkat.

"Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, jangan-jangan _agency_-ku menyuruhku begitu juga atas suruhan ayahku," Ino bertopang dagu, "kalau dari ceritamu, masuk akal juga kan kalau salah satu petinggi _agency_-ku juga ikut terlibat. Menjadi anggota tak resmi SVR atau FSB lalu bekerja sama dengan ayahku misalnya."

Bola mata Sakura beraversi ke sisi lain, setengah menghindari tatapan sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia harus meralat praduganya tentang Ino yang tak begitu berminat dengan bidang kriminal yang ditawarkan ayahnya. Atau mungkin Ino memang tak begitu fokus membaca referat yang tersedia, tetapi ia mengandakan ketajaman nalar yang dimilikinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, merasa lega karena sepertinya sahabatnya tak butuh waktu yang terlampau lama untuk beradaptasi dengan tugas barunya.

Selamat datang di dunia spionase, Nona Yamanaka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Glossary :**

**White-collar crime** : Kejahatan kerah putih. Kejahatan jenis ini terbagi dalam empat kelompok kejahatan, yakni kejahatan korporasi, kejahatan birokrat, malapraktik, dan kejahatan individu.

**K****ōanchōsa-chō **(Public Security Intelligence Agency) : Badan intelijen nasional Jepang di bawah Kementerian Kehakiman yang bertugas menjaga keamanan internal dan spionase terhadap ancaman keamanan negara.

**FSB dan SVR **: Nama badan intelijen Rusia.

ShikaIno genre crime (dan mungkin misteri) untuk Saqee-chan, juga untuk memenuhi keinginan saya yang kepingin menambah archive crime ShikaIno.

Chapter pertama, saya tidak ingin banyak berkoar. Yang jelas, saya menantikan feedback baik dalam bentuk tabokan, cubitan, ataupun pujian (kalau ada).

Spasiba ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah _ballroom_ hotel, dengan dekorasi mewah layaknya gala _dinner _yang dihelat seorang sosialita. Jamuan resmi pertama yang dihadiri Ino setelah mendapatkan mahkota _Miss_ Konoha. Dan seperti yang telah berkali-kali ditekankan Tsunade, malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk memperkuat citra.

Tentu saja, karena ia adalah tamu istimewa di sini.

Mengenakan sebuah tiara cantik membuatnya semakin mudah dikenali. Tak heran, beberapa pesohor negeri tampak antusias mengajaknya turut serta dalam obrolan ringan yang menjurus ke arah diskusi. Entah bicara tentang iklim politik atau hanya sekadar memuji.

"Sendirian saja, Tuan Uchiha?"

Sapaan Ino membuat pria Uchiha di hadapannya tampak sedikit terkejut. Mungkin ia tak menyangka masih ada wanita yang mengikutinya meskipun ia telah memilih kursi yang terletak di sudut. Namun sejurus kemudian tatapannya melembut.

"Hanya ingin rehat sejenak, Nona," jawabnya, "Nona sendiri? Apakah sepatu itu mulai menyakiti kakimu?"

Ino tertawa pelan—nyaris tak bersuara—begitu mendengar tudingan pria ini ketika ia ikut-ikutan mengaso. Bagi pria seperti Uchiha Itachi, gala _dinner _seperti ini mungkin tak lebih dari ajang pamer tas Prada dan sepatu Manolo. Mungkin juga ia tak suka mendengar hentakan-hentakan yang tercipta kala sepatu-sepatu runcing itu beradu dengan lantai _terazzo_.

Berisik, masuk dalam kategori hal-hal yang kurang disukai pria seperti Itachi.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja mengapa sosok yang menjadi magnet acara malah memilih menyendiri," kata Ino tanpa basa-basi. Manik birunya menatap intens, ingin tahu mengapa Itachi malah memilih menyendiri ketika tamu-tamu yang lain memilih untuk menyapa kawan lama di meja lain.

Ino tak melebih-lebihkan, kenyataannya memang Uchiha _Corporation_ membuat acara ini sebagai peresmian hotel baru. Dan Uchiha Itachi memang ditunjuk sebagai direktur utama yang diharapkan mampu membawa hotel ini maju. Itu sebabnya Ino heran ketika melihat sosoknya hanya membaur sebentar bersama para tamu.

"Terlalu angkuh rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian dari sebuah pesta. Aku lebih suka di sini, mengerjakan apa yang bisa kukerjakan sambil sesekali melihat parade busana," jawab Itachi.

Ino paham, lelaki yang diajaknya bicara ini adalah tipikal _workaholic_. Tak heran bila ia tak mudah digoda hanya dengan pesona wanita-wanita cantik. Baginya, wanita-wanita cerdas dengan wawasan luas mungkin akan terlihat lebih menarik. Ino tak tahu pasti, tapi tak ada salahnya juga menggunakannya sebagai taktik.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Anda lebih tertarik membangun _bussiness_ hotel daripada sebuah _resort._ Aktivitas bisnis terjadi setiap hari, sementara berwisata hanya akan dilakukan pada ketika musim pakansi," komentar Ino setengah menggumam.

Itachi berhenti mengotak-atik tablet PC-nya, kemudian benar-benar memfokuskan pandangan pada _Miss_ Konoha, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Nona tertarik pada bisnis hotel juga."

"Kurasa itu memang bisnis yang menarik dan memiliki prospek bagus. Apalagi kudengar Konoha masih kekurangan hotel untuk mengakomodasi aktivitas-aktivitas bisnis," komentar Ino.

"Kau cocok jadi duta industri perhotelan dan pariwisata, Nona," seloroh Itachi, "senang mengenalmu, Nona. Aku jarang bertemu wanita yang bisa kuajak bicara tentang bisnisku di acara seperti ini."

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku," ucap Ino. Secara tak langsung ia ingin Itachi berhenti memanggilnya Nona seolah ia putri bangsawan yang gila hormat.

"Itachi," Itachi menyebutkan namanya, "terdengar lebih familiar daripada Tuan Uchiha."

Ino tak dapat menahan senyum. Ternyata tak begitu susah juga mendapatkan atensi Itachi yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin oleh khalayak umum. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah konformitas untuk mencapai ekuilibrium.

Menit-menit berikutnya, pembicaraan mengalir lancar. Memang tak banyak kehidupan pribadi Itachi yang diumbar. Kebanyakan hanyalah obrolan seputar hotel masa kini yang tak lagi sekadar dipakai sebagai tempat mengandar. Pun begitu, Ino berhasil menemukan beberapa nama yang terlontar.

_Well_, tidak begitu buruk untuk perburuan pertama.

Uchiha Itachi, pengusaha muda yang namanya masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang patut dicurigai. Namanya mungkin terlihat bersih, tak pernah tersangkut dalam kasus hukum yang membuatnya harus dibui. Hanya saja, seorang pelaku pasar gelap di wilayah Kantō pernah terang-terangan menyebutkan namanya ketika diinterogasi.

"_Hanya itu? Alasanmu menempatkan Uchiha Itachi dalam daftarmu hanya karena namanya pernah disebut oleh penjahat rendahan macam begitu?" Itu yang Ino tanyakan ketika pertama kali menerima daftar dari Shikamaru. Kala itu ia belum lama lulus dari _training _kilat untuk menunjukkan kapabilitasnya yang sempat membuat atasannya ragu-ragu. "Ya ampun ... kok bisa, sih? Maksudku, bukankah alasan macam begitu terlalu dangkal? Kan bisa saja orang itu punya dendam pribadi. Atau mungkin Uchiha yang dia sebut bukanlah Uchiha yang kaumaksud. Atau..."_

"_Bisa kan kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal-hal yang merepotkan?" sergah Shikamaru._

"_Hey, aku kan masih baru. Aku perlu tahu pertimbangan-pertimbangan apa saja yang membuat seseorang patut dicurigai," sambar Ino._

_Shikamaru mendesah, sedikit merasa tak lega atas antusiasme yang ditunjukkan intel barunya. Di sisi lain, ia senang juga karena ternyata gadis cerewet ini bisa melampaui ekspektasi Shikamaru semula. Setidaknya Inspektur Yamanaka menurunkan gen yang bagus untuk putri tunggalnya._

"_Kau pasti belum membaca berkas-berkas mengenai pasar gelap, ya? Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membuat seseorang mengaku dalam interogasi. Terkadang kita perlu sedikit paksaan untuk membuatnya bicara. Untuk kasus orang tadi, dia bahkan baru mengaku setelah sempat menerima _sensory bombardment_. Kalau kau tidak tahu _sensory bombarment_ itu apa, silakan _googling _sendiri. Intinya adalah kami menerima apa pun yang dikatakan seseorang yang telah mendapat penyiksaan sebagai pernyataan yang minim kebohongan," jelas Shikamaru. Ia menatap wajah Ino, memastikan gadis itu menyimak dan memahami apa pun yang dikatakannya._

_Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai pertanda mengerti, kemudian menanti lanjutan ucapan Shikamaru. Ia tahu, eksplanasi panjang lebarnya tadi bukanlah kalimat terakhir yang ingin ia beri tahu. Ingatannya siap mencatat hal-hal apa lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk membelu._

"_Hal yang lainnya adalah Uchiha Itachi punya dua puluh nomor rekening di tiga bank nasional dengan nama-nama yang berbeda. Dua puluh," Shikamaru mengulangi angka yang menjadi pusat kuriositas, "menurutmu bagaimana?"_

"_Err ... memang aneh sih," kata Ino sembari berteleku. Bola matanya beraversi, melirik ke arah lembaran berisi profil singkat Uchiha Itachi, "dua puluh nomor rekening itu terlalu banyak. Kalaupun untuk urusan bisnis, urusan keluarga, dan untuk urusan pribadinya, rasanya takkan sebanyak itu. Kecuali dia memang membuat satu rekening yang diperuntukkan untuk satu kolega. Tapi, itu kan merepotkan sekali."_

_Shikamaru tak lagi memberikan tanggapan. Kelopak matanya malah merapat seolah rasa kantuknya tak dapat ditahan. Jika pemuda berambut mirip nanas itu bukanlah atasannya, ingin sekali Ino menggeplak kepalanya dengan gulungan koran. Setengah menggerutu, gadis itu memilih meninggalkan ruangan ketimbang berlama-lama merasa geregetan._

"Boleh minta alamat _e-mail-_mu?"

Pertanyaan Itachi tak pelak membuat senyum Ino semakin melebar.

.

.

.

Di sudut sebuah cafe, gadis berambut pirang itu mengamati apa yang disajikan layar digital. Matanya menelisik kepribadian Uchiha Itachi dan kawan-kawan melalui aplikasi web ataupun akun jejaring sosial. Memang bukan hal yang mudah, Itachi sama seperti umumnya orang-orang Jepang yang tak begitu tertarik menunjukkan eksistensinya di _website-website _yang kurang kredensial. Ino sendiri juga tak keberatan kalaupun semuanya harus berjalan secara inkremental.

Itachi hanya punya satu aplikasi web—itu pun terbilang sunyi. Ino tak banyak menemui deretan kalimat berisi motivasi atau sekadar postingan berbau luapan emosi. Hanya ada beberapa foto yang diunggah dan dikomentari teman-temannya yang sepertinya berasal dari luar negeri.

Luar negeri, huh?

Ino menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, sekadar meluruskan punggung yang lelah akibat padatnya aktivitas dari pagi hingga siang. Belum lagi ia harus menyusun rencana matang. Setidaknya Ino ingin mengetahui apakah Uchiha Itachi memiliki peran dalam _narco-terrorism_ di Jepang. Jika iya, tentunya akan diproses lebih lanjut dan seandainya tidak, takkan banyak waktu yang terbuang.

Tunggu dulu, jika Uchiha Itachi memang punya jumlah rekening bank yang mencurigakan, kenapa tidak diusut sedari fakta itu ditemukan? Bukankah seharusnya ... ah, percuma juga ia menebak-nebak tanpa tahu latar belakang penemuan. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada ayahnya, Sakura, atau Shikamaru saja yang jelas-jelas lebih berpengalaman.

"Barangnya sudah datang?"

"Belum. Katanya minggu depan."

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?"

"Ya ampun, kau kan sudah punya AK-47."

"Tapi yang dari Heckler _and _Koch itu bedaaa..."

Mulanya Ino tak begitu menaruh perhatian pada percakapan dua orang pemuda yang duduk tak begitu jauh darinya. Tidak, sekalipun sebelumnya ia mendengar dua jenis senapan laras panjang buatan Jerman dan Rusia. Mereka hanya pemuda-pemuda kaya yang hobi mengoleksi senjata, itu pemikirannya semula. Tapi semuanya tak lagi sama begitu ia melihat salah satu dari mereka berfoto bersama putra sulung Uchiha.

Benar-benar sebuah koinsiden.

Pemuda yang mengatakan barangnya akan tiba minggu depan itu bernama Hoshigaki Kisame. Mengakses laman _blog_-nya, Ino tahu bahwa pria itu menjadi _supplier_ ikan dan hasil laut lainnya untuk beberapa _restaurant_ dan hotel yang memiliki prestise. Mengaitkan antara relasinya dengan Itachi serta pembicaraannya dengan pemuda berambut gelap di hadapannya saat ini, masuk akal juga jika ia termasuk salah satu montase.

Seingat Ino, Itachi juga pernah menyebutkan namanya ketika mereka mengobrol tentang bisnis hotel yang digeluti Itachi. Gadis itu tak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia juga melihat nama Kisame dalam daftar orang-orang yang patut dicurigai. Mungkin letaknya di tengah-tengah daftar karena Ino tak begitu menyadari. Tapi sekarang Ino sudah bisa menebak satu presisi.

Mungkin melacak identitas pemuda yang sedang bicara dengan Kisame bisa jadi petunjuk berikutnya.

Satu jepretan tanpa suara dan tanpa _blitz_ kamera rasanya cukup untuk mengambil foto mereka secara diam-diam. Sembari menunggu aplikasinya berproses—terima kasih pada Shikamaru yang telah memberikannya—Ino masih menyimak konversasi yang sekarang terdengar balam-balam. Tampaknya Kisame cukup mawas diri dan meminta agar suara nyaring temannya sedikit diredam.

Dan hal itu justru semakin memperkuat kemungkinan kalau mereka memang terlibat aktivitas ekonomi bawah tanah. Mungkin AK-47 dan Heckler _and_ Koch yang disebut tadi adalah barang ilegal hasil selundupan yang mereka beli dari penadah. Jadi, kewaspadaan Kisame—sekalipun sebenarnya terlambat—adalah bukti bahwa ia takut tertangkap basah.

"Ino-_chan?_" Suara lembut yang dikenalinya membuat Ino menoleh. Hinata, datang bersama tunangannya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hinata? Kau baru mau makan siang?" balas Ino sembari menatap keheranan, "Sini, sini. Duduklah. Temani aku yang ... oh, maaf. Kalian pasti lebih memilih meja lain untuk menikmati momen kebersamaan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Hinata membuka kursi yang ada di hadapan Ino, lalu mendudukinya. Mau tak mau Neji mengikuti, walaupun dari matanya tersirat bahwa ia ingin mengamini perkataan Ino. "Lagi pula kau juga aneh, Ino-_chan_. Kau datang sendirian, tapi memilih meja untuk empat orang."

"Habis memang lebih nyaman duduk di meja sudut, sih. Di sini pemandangannya bagus. Aku jadi bisa mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang," balas Ino sekenanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Neji adalah salah satu atasannya? Itu berarti ia bisa langsung bertanya tanpa repot-repot menemui Shikamaru atau Sakura. Tapi masalahnya, bisakah ia membicarakan masalah ini di depan Hinata?

"Hey, Neji, apa kaukenal orang ini?" Ino menggerakkan jemarinya sebentar, mencari laman yang memuat foto Uchiha Itachi.

"Oh, dia," Neji mengamati sebentar, "salah satu _bussinessman_ termuda. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?"

Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya Hinata memang tak tahu menahu soal aktivitas yang Neji jalani.

"Eh? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Ino-_chan_ datang ke acaranya? Wah, selera Ino-_chan _terhadap laki-laki memang tinggi, ya," komentar Hinata.

Neji berdeham sejenak, entah tidak suka tunangannya membicarakan laki-laki lain atau karena ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata mengartikannya sebagai kemungkinan pertama. Buktinya ia langsung melirik Neji dengan tatapan mesra.

Ino kembali melirik hasil ke arah _gadget_ yang ia miliki. Ada seulas senyum yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan begitu aplikasi miliknya berhasil mendeteksi identitas pemuda tadi. Tobey Bergsteinsson atau yang kerap disapa Tobi. Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Islandia—walaupun sepertinya ia bukan keturunan asli.

Ino menggerakkan bola matanya, mencari dua sosok yang mencuri atensi. Tidak ada lagi. Tampaknya mereka sudah pergi tak lama setelah Hinata dan Neji tiba di sini.

"Cari siapa, sih?" tanya Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Ah? Eh? Tidak kok," kilah Ino. Pikirannya memilah cepat alasan macam apa yang bisa ia lontarkan, "Tuh, makananmu datang." Ia malah menunjuk pelayan yang baru datang.

Ino menghitung dalam hati, mencari-cari waktu yang tepat untuk pamit. Bagaimanapun, ada rasa canggung seiring dengan situasi serba rengkit. Lagi pula ada Neji juga ia tetap tidak bisa menyingit.

"Aa~ _agency_-ku sudah hampir mengomeliku, nih. Kurasa aku pergi sekarang saja," kata Ino sembari meraih tasnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"_Agency_-ku, _Dear_. Gajiku bisa dipenggal kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat datang," seloroh Ino setengah bergurau, "aku pergi, ya. Sampai jumpa, Hinata, Neji." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Yah, mungkin memang lebih baik ia pergi menemui Shikamaru saja.

.

.

.

Langkah berirama terdengar dari sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu bertumit tinggi. Pemiliknya terlihat ramah ketika bertukar sapa sejenak dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di gedung ini. Tanpa bertanya pun mereka sudah tahu, ruangan yang dituju Ino adalah ruang kerja milik seorang laki-laki yang hobi tidur—tapi entah kenapa kecerdasannya begitu mumpuni.

Tiba di ruangan atasannya, Ino hanya bisa terhenyak. Kendati ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati Shikamaru tertidur nyenyak, tetap saja sikapnya itu seperti menantang untuk dibentak. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu sejenak, lalu menggerakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk memutus aliran udara agar siklus pernapasannya rerak.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Shikamaru membuka mata. Terlihat terengah-engah akibat pasokan oksigennya tersita. Sejurus kemudian matanya menampilkan ekspresi tak suka begitu melihat Ino di sampingnya.

"Tsk! Ternyata kau yang mengganggu tidurku. Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit enggan.

"Pantas saja Neji baru makan siang sama Hinata jam dua siang. Dia pasti harus menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya jadi tugasmu," tukas Ino, "aku mau bertanya lagi soal Itachi Uchiha."

"Benar-benar merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru sembari bertopang dagu, mencoba agar tak memejamkan mata lagi meski rasa kantuknya belum—atau mungkin tidak pernah—tuntas, "kau kan bisa bertanya melalui telepon atau _e-mail_."

"Tuan Koala yang terhormat, kurasa lebih baik Anda tidak bicara begitu sebelum memeriksa ponselmu. Lihat dan hitung berapa panggilan tak terjawab dariku. Jariku sudah lelah menelepon dan mengirim pesan padamu." Ada intonasi yang terselip dari rangkaian kata yang dipilih Ino.

"Tsk, _bikin_ repot saja," gerutu Shikamaru, "satu lagi, jangan menyebutku dengan mamalia bodoh satu itu."

"Tapi kau mirip koala. Waktumu habis untuk hidup di alam mimpi. Kau dan koala sama-sama hobi tidur, cuma beda spesies saja," ucap Ino sedikit sengit, "ah, sudahlah. Tujuanku juga bukan itu. Aku mendapatan dua nama yang sepertinya memiliki relasi dengan Itachi. Hoshigaki Kisame dan Tobi."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, ya? Hmm..." Shikamaru menggumam, kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati _filing cabinet_ yang ada di belakangnya. "rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya."

"Sekarang dia jadi _supplier seafood _untuk hotel milik Itachi. Tadi siang aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Tobi. Tentang pengiriman senjata dari Heckler _and _Koch," jelas Ino. Ia berharap penjelasannya bisa membari sedikit klu untuk Shikamaru.

"Hoshigaki Kisame ... Hoshigaki Kisame...," Shikamaru membolak-balik lembaran kertas yang tersusun rapi pada map di tangannya. "Oh, yang ini."

Ino ikut menengok ke arah kertas yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Ingin memastikan sendiri apakah foto di dalam lembaran itu adalah foto yang sama dengan sosok pria berkulit biru. Benar saja, foto itu menampilkan wajah Kisame yang belum banyak berubah semenjak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Pemakai dan pengguna narkotika jenis mariyuana," gumam Shikamaru, "oke, oke, bisa jadi ini memang berkaitan." Ia mengguratkan pensil di atas selembar kertas kosong, menambahkan beberapa coretan untuk menetapkan pola relasi antara Itachi dengan Kisame. "Yang satu lagi tadi siapa?"

"Tobi. Tobey Bergsteinsson," jawab Ino.

"Dia memang sudah ada dalam daftar yang kuberikan padamu," ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh." Hanya interjeksi itu yang mampu diucapkan lawan bicaranya. Ino sedikit malu, ia memang belum sempat memeriksa siapa saja yang ada dalam daftar yang diberikan Shikamaru. Ia masih terfokus untuk mencari tahu tentang Itachi Uchiha terlebih dahulu. Tadinya ia juga bahkan mengira Kisamelah yang ada dalam daftar itu. Mungkin karena Kisame terlihat lebih mawas diri dan punya wajah seram ketimbang sosok Tobi yang terlalu banyak mericau.

Tobi jelas-jelas ada dalam daftar hitam, sementara Kisame ternyata juga memiliki catatan kelam. Sebuah kepingan _puzzle_ yang membuat segalanya tak lagi balam-balam. Ino ingin menemukan lebih banyak lagi fragmen yang tercecer, kemudian merangkainya secara berantam. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah lagi untuk membuka sekeram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah bilang kalau Itachi pernah punya urusan dengan ekonomi bawah tanah. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung menginvestigasinya pada saat itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shikamaru justru sama sekali tak menggubris. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah papan monokromatis. Catur, tampaknya benda itu telah benar-benar menyita konsentris. Itulah yang membuat Ino terkadang tak bisa menahan emosi yang semakin menjetis.

"Mau main catur denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Tetapi, jika melihat Shikamaru yang seperti ini, sepertinya lelaki itu takkan memberikan jawaban. Kecuali kalau ia menganggukkan kepala dan menemani Shikamaru melakoni sebuah permainan.

"Baiklah," Ino menyeret kursi dari hadapan Shikamaru dan membawanya mendekat, "aku tak begitu ahli dalam permainan ini, sih."

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mengalahkanku. Aku hanya sedang bosan bertanding catur dengan mesin."

Benar juga. Selama ini Shikamaru memang lebih banyak bermain catur seorang diri atau menggunakan _game _catur yang tersedia. Lawan mainnya yang lain paling-paling Neji, itu pun tak begitu sering mengingat Neji lebih memprioritaskan tugas dan kinerja.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus mentraktirku, lho," Ino berujar sembari menata letak buah caturnya. Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tak bereaksi apa-apa. "Kau serius sekali. Nanti cepat tua, lho."

"Penuaan dini tidak akan memengaruhi perjalanan karirku," komentar Shikamaru sembari bertopang dagu, "aku bukan model sepertimu yang akan tersingkir bila memiliki selulit dan kerutan di dahi."

"Wow, kata-katamu tajam sekali, Pak Ketua," Ino ikut bertopang dagu. Matanya beraversi, memperhatikan pion milik Shikamaru yang bergerak maju.

"Bicara soal model, bagaimana karir _modeling_-mu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tertawa ringan, "Sungguh, Pak Ketua. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menanyakan itu." Shikamaru sedikit mendengus. Ada kalimat 'merepotkan' yang samar-samar terdengar di telinga Ino. Karena itu, Ino buru-buru menambahkan, "Baik-baik saja. Tsunade memberiku koneksi. Apalagi dengan posisiku sebagai _Miss_ Konoha saat ini."

"Kau tidak berencana memenangkan _Miss_ Jepang agar bisa melaju ke _Miss Universe_, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun~~ kelihatannya kau khawatir kalau aku melibatkan diri terlalu jauh pada _pageant-pageant_ internasional," seloroh Ino sembari menggerakkan buah caturnya, "tentu saja tidak. Begini-begini aku tidak tidur di _training_-nya Tsunade-san. Publikasi yang berlebihan justru akan membahayakan posisiku sebagai agen, iya, kan? Tenang saja, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tertarik dengan ajang-ajang seperti itu."

"Oh," ada kelegaan yang tersirat dari interjeksi Shikamaru, "masuk akal juga. Aku yakin pendapatanmu sebagai model sudah lebih dari cukup. Pantas saja kata Tsunade, mencari model yang mau dipinang untuk mengikuti _pageant_ itu gampang-gampang susah."

"Yup!" kata Ino, "Eh?"

Gadis itu sedikit terbelalak begitu mendapati ratunya dalam posisi celaka. Baru juga satu menit permainan berjalan, Shikamaru sudah membuatnya harus memeras otak untuk keluar dari mara. Pria ini ... benar-benar memiliki kemampuan yang aditama.

"Untuk memenangkan sebuah pertarungan, kau harus ekstra berhati-hati," kata Shikamaru, "memang benar, tugasmu hanya seputar spionase saja. Tetapi jika Itachi tahu tentang ini, kupastikan keesokan harinya kabar kematianmu akan menghiasi _headline_ koran."

Ino sedikit bergidik, itu berarti Shikamaru hendak mengatakan bahwa di balik wajah tampannya Itachi adalah seorang psikopat. Sekurang-kurangnya ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang mengetahui aksi patgulipat. Dan sebagai atasan, memang sudah sepatutnya Shikamaru memberikan pengingat.

"Kau seorang model, data pribadimu bisa diakses dengan bebas, kecuali yang dirahasiakan. Cepat atau lambat para kriminal akan tahu kau adalah putri Inspektur Yamanaka. Jika ada operasi mereka yang terganggu setelah kau berinteraksi dengan Itachi, maka kecurigaan akan dengan cepat terarah padamu. Selanjutnya, kau bisa menebak sendiri apa yang menantimu di depan," jelas Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam, memaknai tiap kata yang disampaikan pria berambut menyerupai nanas. Ia tahu menjadi seorang intelijen memang memiliki risiko suseptibilitas, tetapi baru kali ini ia dituntut untuk benar-benar mawas manakala berhadapan dengan seorang kriminal cerdas. Sedikit saja salah langkah, nasibnya akan berujung naas.

"Skak mat," kata Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum kecut, kemudian tertawa pasrah melihat hasil raja miliknya tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana. Ia tahu, inilah yang akan terjadi bila dirinya berhadapan dengan pria yang memiliki prekositas seperti atasannya. Shikamaru memang tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi itulah yang akan terjadi jika manuvernya terlalu mudah terbaca.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang biasanya menyergap kini tak lagi menghinggapi. Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak bawahannya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan sepak terjang putri Inspektur Yamanaka Inoichi. Gadis itu, meski awalnya tampak tak begitu tertarik dengan dunia spionase yang sekarang digeluti, tetapi nyatanya ia sangat bersemangat memburu setiap preskripsi. Terlalu bersemangat malah, sampai-sampai lupa untuk menomorsatukan keselamatannya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Shikamaru merasa senang ketika Ino bisa menarik garis relasi antara Tobi dengan Kisame. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, yang jelas pembelian amunisi jelas menguatkan keduanya terhubung erat dalm suatu rafe. Ada bagusnya ia minta informasi kepada pihak bea cukai terkait informasi mengenai kapal-kapal pembawa senjata pada setiap kade.

Karena Itachi juga memiliki hubungan bisnis dengan Kisame, tentu saja hal itu memungkinkan jika mereka juga terlibat transaksi lain di luar urusan _seafood_. Tentu saja mereka akan melakukannya secara bukut. Buktinya tak ada keganjilan dari laporan keuangan hotel-hotel milik Itachi tak membuat kening akuntan forensik mengerut.

Shikamaru sedikit mendesah begitu melirik penunjuk waktu yang bergerak di angka sepuluh lebih sembilan. Sebenarnya ia malas keluar rumah, tapi apa boleh buat ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji untuk pertemuan. Gaara, bawahannya yang selama ini rajin mengendus transaksi-transaksi ekonomi bawah tanah yang selama ini sering luput dari penglihatan.

Dan semoga saja kakaknya tidak ada di sana.

Shikamaru menepis pikiran konyolnya. Seandainya Temari ada di sana pun, tidak akan memberikan dampak apa-apa. Paling-paling hanya segelas _champagne_ yang akan disiramkan ke kepalanya. Itu pun kalau Temari masih menyimpan rasa jengkel padanya. Gah, makhluk Tuhan bernama wanita itu memang bisanya cuma merepotkan saja.

Langkah kaki Shikamaru terhenti di depan sebuah tempat hiburan malam. Belum juga masuk, tapi telinganya sudah mendengar suara musik yang berdentam. Belum lagi pencahayaannya yang terbilang temaram. Jika bukan karena ingin menemui Gaara, rasanya ia akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Sabaku Gaara—pemuda yang dicarinya—terlihat asyik meracik minuman di balik _bar counter_-nya. Sesekali ia meladeni pembicaraan gadis-gadis genit yang tak segan-segan menggoda. Tak jarang juga ia menanggapi curhatan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah setengah mabuk akibat terlalu banyak menenggak vodka.

"Absinthe," pinta Shikamaru pada Gaara.

Pemuda tak beralis itu menoleh, sedikit menyeringai begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Tangannya dengan cekatan meraih botol berisi cairan berisi cairan berwarna hijau yang siap dituang. Tak lupa ia memberikan _sugar cube_ dan menambahkan beberapa bagian air es sebagai pelarut sebelum minuman beralkohol tinggi ini terhidang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang," komentarnya ketika menyodorkan segelas Absinthe untuk Shikamaru.

"Ck, aku tak punya pilihan karena kau menolak untuk mengirimkannya seperti biasa," tukas Shikamaru.

"Kaubutuh sedikit hiburan. Neji bilang kasus dan tidur sudah tak sehat untuk kesehatan mentalmu," sambar Gaara.

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggerutu. Kepedulian si rambut panjang nyatanya diterjemahkan seenaknya oleh _bartender_ nyentrik itu. Gaara pikir, bar adalah satu-satunya tempat hiburan yang bisa membebaskannya dari aktivitas yang membuat jemu.

"Ada berita baru?" Shikamaru memilih untuk tak membuang waktu. Ia menyesap sedikit Absinthe miliknya, merasakan bagaimana tajamnya rasa mint yang menurutnya punya kemiripan dengan rasa sirup obat batuk. Sejurus kemudian ia meminum isi gelasnya sedikit lebih banyak.

"Masih ingat _yakuza-yakuza_ yang kuceritakan tempo hari?" Gaara balik bertanya, "Dari dulu mereka sering menyebut-nyebut Akatsuki. Semula aku tidak tahu Akatsuki itu apa, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, kusimpulkan dari pembicaraan mereka, Akatsuki dalah sebuah organisasi."

"Lalu?" Shikamaru mulai tertarik dengan ulasan Gaara. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk gelas berisi cairan putih kehijauan miliknya ketika beberapa pengunjung bar minta perhatian Gaara. Ia menunggu sejenak sampai mereka kembali ke lantai dansa atau sekadar menemui teman-temannya. Ia juga menunggu asisten Gaara pergi ke sisi lain dari _bar counter _untuk menyiapkan _garnish_ dan _ice cube_ dan _shaved ice_ agar siap sedia.

"Mereka menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan di luar negeri yang memproduksi senjata api. Sebagian besar transaksinya legal, tapi tidak dengan sumber dananya," jelas Gaara.

Shikaaru paham, metode-metode seperti ini memang kerap dilakukan para teroris untuk mempersulit kinerja aparat penegak hukum. Persekongkolan yang amat rapi—mereka akan mengikuti segala prosedur umum. Dananya sendiri biasanya berasal dari pengusaha-pengusaha kaya yang menjadi bagian dari oknum.

Sebagai pengusaha besar, takkan ada yang curiga ketika mereka menggelontorkan dana untuk membeli senjata. Persaingan bisnis membuat mereka mau tak mau punya sedikit—setidaknya itu yang diketahui publik—urusan dengan _yakuza. _Jarang sekali ada yang bisa menebak adanya niat klandestin yang ada di baliknya.

"Beberapa kali mereka menyebut Bos Uchiha dan Bos Pain. Kukira nama Uchiha yang disebut merujuk pada Uchiha Itachi," komentar Gaara, "hey, apa kabar putri Inspektur Yamanaka itu?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya sih gadis seperti dia memang mendekati tipeku. Sayang tubuhnya agak kekurusan," komentar Gaara, "lagi pula dia wanita yang cocok untuk menghilangkan stigmamu terhadap wanita."

Shikamaru mendengus, menyebut kata 'merepotkan' dalam hati. Bahkan Gaara pun ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti Neji. Entah bagaimana cara Shikamaru untuk berteriak bahwa tanpa wanita pun hidupnya tidaklah sepi.

Shikamaru meminum kembali isi gelasnya, tak begitu tertarik menanggapi kata-kata Gaara. Lebih baik ia menggiring Gaara untuk membicarakan hal-hal lain yang memang menjadi tujuan utama. Terutama tentang Akatsuki, tentang Pain, dan tentang Bos Uchiha.

.

.

**Glossary :**

**Bussiness hotel** : tipe hotel yang lebih sering digunakan untuk aktivitas bisnis seperti meeting, lokakarya, seminar, dll. Biasanya terdapat di kota-kota besar.

**Resort hotel** : tipe hotel yang biasanya ada di daerah-daerah wisata.

**Ekonomi bawah tanah/pasar gelap** : aktivitas ekonomi yang ilegal

**Sensory Bombardment** : metode penyiksaan untuk menginterogasi lawan. Biasanya menggunakan suara-suara keras dan intensitas cahaya yang sangat kuat untuk menyakiti mata dan telinga.

**Absinthe** : salah satu minuman beralkohol tinggi berwarna hijau ketika masih dalam botol. Biasanya disajikan dengan melarutkannya dengan air es dan menambahkan gula (karena rasanya yang sangat pahit). Setelah dilarutkan, warnanya akan menjadi putih sedikit kehijauan. Rasanya semriwing (?) seperti obat batuk #pendapat subjektif ketika mencicipi minuman ini di kelas bartending.

**Thank's to :** **nowan456 yoval****, ****kaname***sudah saya update ^^*,**riinaNoraCatrionakey****, ****AN Narra****, ****Saqee-chan****, ****Minori Hikaru****, ****magenta-alleth****, ****Natsuyakiko32****, ****zeroplus****, ****Amai Yuki****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Daollyod***waa~~ lain kali bilang saja kalau ada yang janggal. Bagaimanapun, saya kan juga bukan praktisi di bidang intelijen. Mungkin Mont Fleuri-san lebih tahu soal spionase ketimbang saya. Naruto dkk menyusul deh*, dan **Lyvia Fullbuster****.**

Yang login, balasan review via PM saja, ya ^^

Chapter kedua, semoga nuansa spionasenya lebih terasa. Semula saya tidak berniat memasukkan unsur hotel-bar-black market di sini, tetapi melihat beberapa portal berita, saya jadi ingat, bukankah education background saya justru seputar industri perhotelan dan perpajakan? Jadi saya putuskan untuk memasukkannya ke sini.

Terkait perekrutan Ino, sejujurnya saya tidak begitu banyak tahu tentang sistem badan intelijen Jepang. Saya hanya mengira-ira berdasarkan sistem yang ada di Indonesia dan yang umum di luar negeri sana. Di Indonesia, ada sekolah tinggi intelijen negara, PTK khusus para calon intel. Selain itu, seseorang yang dekat dengan saya mengatakan kalau 40% anggota intelijen direkrut dari swasta (jangan tanya kebenarannya, mengingat itu hanya katanya—terlepas dari orang ini punya kartu keanggotaan). Kalau memperhatikan kerja orang ini, sepertinya posisinya mirip Tsunade di fic ini ^^v

Sementara di luar negeri, biasanya melakukan recruitment dengan menarik lulusan-lulusan terbaik dari universitas-universitas top. Secret Intelligent Service milik Inggris malah lebih terbuka lagi. Saya pernah membuka laman website-nya dan ada pengumuman tentang open recruitment untuk beberapa posisi, termasuk penerjemah bahasa. Entahlah, apakah sekarang ini oprec itu masih berlaku atau tidak.

Oke, monolog ini sudah terlalu panjang. Selamat membaca dan kalau tidak keberatan, tinggalkanlah jejak di kotak review yang masih sangat luas ini.

Grazie di tutto ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

**.**

**.**

Dunia kriminal memang rumit.

Itu konklusi yang Ino ambil setelah setengah mati membuat topologi untuk menghubungkan setiap petunjuk yang terkait. Shikamaru memang tidak pernah memintanya—lelaki itu malah mengatai dirinya sebagai seorang agen yang kelewat bersemangat—untuk terlalu menyunggit. Ini murni kehendaknya sendiri untuk menemukan setiap _puzzle_ yang dianggap sulit.

Pelan tapi pasti, Ino mulai menikmati apa yang tengah ia jalani. Daripada sekadar mendengarkan perintah Shikamaru, ia lebih merasa bergerak atas naluri. Ino tak mengelak seandainya orang lain menyebut rasa keingintahuannya tergolong tinggi. Toh, setiap berhasil menemukan petunjuk baru—sekecil apa pun itu—ia merasakan ada sensasi lain yang menyergap hati.

Dan rasa penasaran yang sekarang menggoda logikanya adalah keterlibatan seorang model papan atas bernama Konan.

Ino bersyukur, Tsunade langsung mengangguk setuju begitu ia meminta bantuannya untuk menempatkan dirinya agar berada satu _stage_ dengan gadis itu. Setidaknya Ino punya akses untuk bertemu tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dari pihak-pihak tertentu. Ia tak peduli walaupun pertemuan meraka hanya akan diisi dengan perkenalan standar yang takkan memberinya informasi bermutu.

Bicara tentang pihak-pihak tertentu, Ino baru ingat kalau pagelaran busana kali ini dilaksanakan di salah satu hotel milik Uchiha _Corporation_. Memang tidak ada jaminan Itachi akan berada di sini sebagai salah satu eksponen. Seandainya ia memang hadir pun, pasti benar-benar sebuah koinsiden.

"Ini," Ino menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman, lengkap dengan sedotan begitu Konan duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Konan masih sedikit terengah-engah ketika menerima botol minuman darinya. Memperhatikan baju yang diperagakannya, sepertinya baju itu memang satu nomor lebih kecil dari yang seharusnya. Tak heran bila Konan terlihat agak tersiksa.

"Nomor bajunya terlalu kecil?" Ino refleks bertanya.

"Eh?" Konan menoleh, "Seharusnya tidak. Tapi kuakui, akhir-akhir ini aku kebanyakan makan."

Ino paham, gadis berambut gelap ini mungkin sedang merasa jenuh dengan pola diet ketat yang tengah diterapkan. Apalagi di masa kini inovasi makanan semakin menggiurkan. Meski niat semula hanya sekadar mencicipi, yang terjadi justru bobot tubuh yang semakin tak ramah pada timbangan.

"Namamu Yamanaka Ino, kan?" tanya Konan ragu-ragu.

"_Yup_!" sahut Ino seketika. Ia memasang senyuman ramah yang juga merepresentsikan pribadinya yang ceria. Hal yang sedikit bertolak belakang dengan apa yang berselirat dalam hatinya.

Konan sudah tahu namanya. Itu berarti, ada indikasi kalau diam-diam ia sudah menyelidikinya. Konan bisa saja berdalih dengan mengatakan ia sudah mendengar beberapa _designer_ dan model lain kerap membicarakan kepulangannya dari Rusia. Takkan ada yang curiga bila ia menggali lebih dalam tentang gadis Yamanaka.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang," komentar Konan, "kudengar kau bahkan memperkenalkan dirimu dalam bahasa Rusia di ajang pemilihan _Miss_ Konoha."

"Oh, soal itu. Itu sih karena pembawa acaranya yang meminta begitu. Hanya sedikit _show off _agar mendapat poin plus di mata juri," jawab Ino.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang model mendekati Konan. Tampaknya ada suatu hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. Ino tak berniat menyelidik, tapi eversi bola mata model itu mengisyaratkan gelisah yang tak tertahankan. Mau tak mau hal ini tentu mengundang kecurigaan. Tapi tentu saja ia tak mungkin bertanya terang-terangan.

"Sampai nanti, Yamanaka-_san_," Konan melambaikan tangan sembari melangkah—setengah ditarik paksa model yang tadi menghampiri.

"Ih, Sachiko kambuh lagi," komentar perias berpenampilan banci begitu Konan dan model bernama Sachiko itu pergi.

"Begitu-begitu Sachiko sudah menahannya selama beberapa hari gara-gara Konan pergi ke Hokkaido," cibir model yang sedang dirias.

"Kambuh apa, sih?" Ino memajang wajah ingin tahu khas penggemar gosip.

"Ya kambuh ingin me...,"

"Sstt..." Ucapan si perias terpotong oleh isyarat sang model lain yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Jelas sekali, mereka sedang menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Dan tentu saja ini semakin menaikkan rasa curiga.

"Oh, sepertinya masalah pribadi, ya," gumam Ino. Ia cukup memahami, sebagai orang baru di dunia _modeling_ Konoha, masih sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan mutlak dari mereka. Bukan tentang pekerjaan, tapi tentang setiap masalah yang tak pernah terungkap ke media. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, kemudian melenggang santai untuk mencari udara segar di luaran sana.

Suara gemeletap sepatunya terdengar begitu mendominasi di areal koridor yang sepi. Memicingkan matanya, ia sempat melihat siluet dua orang gadis tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius di dekat ruang ganti. Dari suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup, sepertinya itu Konan dan model bernama Sachiko tadi.

Ino sedikit ragu, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya lebih berani. Baru saja ia hendak menguak pintu, sosok lelaki tegap berjas Armani lebih menyorot atensi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi.

"Ino?" sapa Itachi, "Kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku tak tahu kalau kau adalah salah satu model di _fashion show _ini."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau juga ada di ada di sini. Tidak sibuk dengan agenda _meeting_-mu?" Ino balik bertanya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada _handle_ pintu yang memang sejak awal sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Aku diundang," jawab Itachi, "tadinya aku tidak mau datang. Tapi kupikir akan menyenangkan kalau kau jadi salah satu modelnya. Dan ternyata harapanku dikabulkan."

"Ya ampun ... kalau begitu sih namanya bukan kebetulan," seloroh Ino, "kenapa mencariku? Kangen?"

"Mungkin," jawab Itachi diplomatis.

"Wow ... kau pandai meluluhkan hati wanita, Uchi ... Itachi," Ino mencoba untuk tak terlalu terbawa emosi. Tentu saja ia senang Itachi merespon demikian. Hanya saja, ia menjaga segala kemungkinan. Apa yang Itachi ucapkan bisa saja hanya berupa _lip service_ dari seorang _gentleman_.

"Kautahu kalau aku lebih bisa meluluhkan pekerjaan ketimbang hati wanita," Itachi tergelak pelan, "kapan-kapan, makan siang atau makan malamlah di sini. Aku jarang mendapat teman bicara yang menyenangkan sepertimu."

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Ino mengerling penuh arti, "Oh, Uchiha Itachi. Kau pria yang tampan dan mapan, tapi kenapa dirimu terdengar begitu kesepian?"

"Sepertinya kau lebih lihai dalam hal goda-menggoda, Ino-_chan_," komentar Itachi.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Ia tak berniat mengamini, apalagi mengingkari apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Itachi terlalu diplomatis, sulit rasanya menebak konotasi ucapannya secara pasti. Seandainya ia benar-benar bermaksud memuji pun, akan lebih baik bila Ino menjaga dirinya untuk tak jatuh hati.

"_Untuk memenangkan sebuah pertarungan, kau harus ekstra hati-hati."_

Sampai saat ini, ucapan Shikamaru selalu ia pegang. Selalu lekang, karena sedikit saja ia lengah maka sama saja ia mendorong dirinya sendiri terjun ke dalam jurang. Jika Itachi memang benar-benar seorang kriminal bertangan dingin, maka sudah jelas Ino harus mati-matian berjuang. Bagi Itachi, mengelabuhi dirinya adalah hal yang sangat gampang.

"Yamanaka-_san_?" Konan keluar dari ruang ganti bersama dengan Sachiko. Ino sedikit bersyukur, obrolannya dengan Itachi tanpa sadar membawanya menjauh dari pintu ruang ganti. Setidaknya Konan takkan langsung curiga bahwa tadi ia sempat berniat mengintai. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, gadis itu melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum empat jari.

"Tunggu aku," katanya pada Konan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Itachi, "aku akan mengabarimu jika nanti mau makan di sini. Sampai nanti, Itachi."

Itachi menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti kata setuju. Ino tak dapat menahan senyum ketika menyadari, ada kontak mata penuh makna ketika mata gelapnya bertemu dengan mata milik si gadis berambut biru. Mungkin memang sebuah kebetulan, tapi Ino lebih suka mengartikan tatapan mata itu sebagai tatapan mata dua sahabat yang sering bertemu. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa kembali mengguratkan linear baru.

.

.

.

"_Kau gila atau bagaimana, sih? Si Yamanaka itu anak polisi, tahu!"_

"_Eh, masa?"_

"_Payah, masa kau tidak tahu? Kalau dia lapor sama ayahnya, kita juga bisa ikut habis, Bodoh."_

"_Halah ... zaman sekarang, jangankan anak polisi. Polisi sendiri saja bisa ikut-ikutan pakai obat."_

"_Ya memang. Tapi kita kan belum tahu, Yamanaka itu orangnya seperti apa. Kalau dia tipikal yang idealis, matilah kita."_

"_Yah ... kuharap sih dia tipikal yang biasa-biasa saja atau malah diam-diam lebih parah dari Sachiko. Dia kan dari Rusia."_

"_Eh, apa tadi Konan sengaja mendekatinya untuk menjajaki kemungkinan itu, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, kan lumayan ada yang mau mem-_back up_."_

"_Lho, katanya Konan _member_ Akatsuki. Yang kutahu sih Akatsuki punya _backing_ yang kuat."_

Ino terpekur, menyimak baik-baik konversasi yang berhasil didapat. Rupanya pilihannya meletakkan perekam suara di tas, kemudian berpura-pura pergi ke luar adalah keputusan yang tepat. Terbukti sepeninggal dirinya, orang-orang dalam ruangan itu mulai membicarakan dirinya, Konan, sekaligus menyebut-nyebut obat.

Hasil ini jelas melebihi ekspektasi. Semakin jelas baginya untuk menempatkan di mana posisi Konan dalam topologi. Dengan lingkup pergaulannya, mudah baginya untuk menjadi perpanjangan tangan dari Akatsuki. Ino memang belum tahu apa itu Akatsuki, tapi sepertinya Akatsuki ini adalah induk organisasi. Di titik ini, Ino mulai mengendus adanya praktik-praktik _narco-terrorism_ yang pernah Shikamaru sebutkan tempo hari.

Menjual narkotika dan obat-obatan terlarang untuk membeli amunisi, huh?

Sembari menanti Shikamaru merespon rekaman yang baru saja ia kirimkan, Ino menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menuju laman aplikasi web milik Itachi. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini luput dari atensi. Lagi pula ia tak begitu yakin Shikamaru akan cepat-cepat menanggapi. Paling-paling ia sedang menjelajah mimpi. Kalaupun tidak, ya paling sedang menganalisis data-data yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam entri.

Siapa tahu ada informasi yang tersembunyi, jadi ia bisa mempraktikkan dasar-dasar enkripsi yang sudah diajarkan Tsunade.

Ino men-_download_ beberapa foto yang mendapat banyak komentar. Siapa tahu komentator-komentator ini adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dalam jaringan asrar. Menggunakan aplikasi sederhana yang dimilikinya, foto-foto itu kemudian diperbesar. Ino menelusuri setiap _pixel,_ berharap ada semacam pesan yang diselipkan dalam gambar.

Dering ponselnya membuat Ino sedikit tersentak. Semula ia ingin mengabaikannya, tapi niat itu terpaksa diurungkan begitu melihat nama Sakuralah yang menampak. Biasanya gadis itu bisa mengusir rasa jenuhnya yang mulai memuncak.

"Serius, Forehead, kaupikir sekarang jam berapa?" Ino mencoba pura-pura sinis.

"Suaramu tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sudah mau menarik selimut, Pig," cibir Sakura, "ayolah, aku tahu paling-paling kau baru pulang dari acara _fashion show_ atau _photo shoot_. Tolonglah, selamatkan aku dari kebosanan yang sebentar lagi mencekikku."

"Bicaramu sudah persis seperti pemain opera sabun saja," cibir Ino, "kau menggangguku, tahu."

"Eh? Hampir tengah malam begini, kau tidak sedang _candle light dinner_ sama bos Uchiha itu, kan? Siapa sih namanya? Hitachi, Hito...,"

"Itachi, Forehead, Itachi," potong Ino, "serius, kautahu dari mana soal Itachi?"

"Whoaa~~ jadi kau benar-benar sedang _candle light dinner_ sama...,"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" sergah Ino cepat-cepat.

"Aduh, Dear ... biasa saja, dong. Jangan marah-marah begitu," Sakura sedikit tergelak. Mungkin merasa menang karena Ino sampai lepas kendali begitu, "Jadi benar nih, kau punya _affair_ sama Itachi-Itachi itu?"

"Makanya aku tanya, kautahu dari mana?" sambar Ino.

"Pertama, jelas dari ceritamu. Kau pernah cerita waktu menghadiri acara _gala dinner_ di hotelnya. Kedua, dari Hinata. Katanya kau sempat bertanya-tanya soal Uchiha Itachi pada Neji," kata Sakura.

"Ya ampun...," refleks Ino menepuk jidatnya, "kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa aku begitu penasaran dengan Uchiha Itachi."

"Lho, memangnya kurang jelas apa lagi? Kudengar dia tampan, sudah mapan pula. Tipikal lelaki idaman begitu, wajar saja kan kalau kau menyukainya," ucap Sakura.

"Dengar, ya, Forehead. Kalau Hinata yang bicara begitu, aku sih maklum saja. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tugas-tugas intelijen. Tapi kau kan sama sepertiku. Masa kau mau ikut-ikutan menebak begitu?" jelas Ino, "Ah, _yes_! Dapat!"

Bola mata birunya menelusuri RGB dalam tiap _pixel,_ kemudian mengubahnya menjadi angka-angka biner. Saatnya mencoba peruntungan menjadi seorang dekoder. Memang masih jauh dari kualitas seorang pakar, bahkan Ino masih berada di level elementer. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia yakin deretan kode yang ditemukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang ordiner.

"Ada apa, sih?" Di seberang sana Sakura terdengar penasaran.

"Belajar mempraktikkan ilmu yang kudapat dari Tsunade-_san_," jawab Ino.

Perasaan Ino begitu membuncah ketika kode yang ia otak-atik berhasil terbaca. Isinya tentang janji untuk berkumpul bersama di salah satu hotel terkemuka. Tidak perlu disebut pun, Ino tahu hotel itu pastilah dimiliki Uchiha. Dalam pesan itu juga disebut nama Akatsuki seperti yang tadi didengarnya.

Pesan itu memang sudah kedaluwarsa, tapi bukan berarti tak berguna. Setidaknya sekarang Ino tahu Itachi menggunakan aplikasi web sebagai media. Gadis itu justru merasa semakin tertantang untuk mencari tahu pesan-pesan apa lagi yang bisa didapatnya.

"Kau sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, ya?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bicaralah terus. Suara berisikmu cukup untuk membuatku tetap terjaga. Jadi aku tak harus membuat secangkir kopi agar mataku tetap terbuka," sahut Ino.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kaupikir aku ini radio atau apa? Masa aku harus bermonolog sendirian."

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Pekerjaanmu sendiri bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari penelusuranmu?" Ino balik bertanya. Ingin tahu bagaimana Sakura menjalani tugasnya. Ia tahu Sakura tak menangani kasus yang sama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau suatu ketika Ino membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menelusuri rekam jejak medis yang dibutuhkannya.

"Biasa saja. Cenderung stagnan," jawab Sakura, "aku sengaja mencari aman. Aku tidak mau melibatkan diri dengan membuat manuver-manuver berbahaya seperti yang kaulakukan. Lagi pula kasus-kasus yang kutangani rata-rata berkisar tentang pembunuhan berkedok bunuh diri atau kecelakaan."

Manuver berbahaya.

Ino pernah mendengarnya—dengan versi yang berbeda tentunya—dari si lelaki berambut nanas. Diperingatkan dua kali begini, rasanya seperti mereka menuduh gerak langkahnya bisa membawanya pada nasib naas. Padahal tanpa diperingatkan pun, Ino tahu dirinya memang harus ekstra mawas. Tapi, apa salahnya bersikap antusias?

Apalagi semakin lama Itachi semakin terlihat permisif. Tentu saja ini memberinya peluang bagus agar Ino lebih banyak mendapat _hints-hints_ yang lebih afirmatif. Memang berbahaya, bak pisau bermata dua yang kapan saja bisa berbalik menjadi ofensif. Tapi ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan, sah-sah saja bila ia melakukan tindakan ekstrim untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih informatif.

Ayolah, bukankah akan jauh lebih baik bila semuanya cepat terungkap?

.

.

.

La Cosa Nostra, terletak di lantai lima bangunan hotel. Terus terang, disebut La Cosa Nostra, yang terbayang di benak Ino bukanlah sebuah _ristorante_ bergaya Renaissance dengan makanan enak dan pelayan-pelayan yang supel. Sungguh, ia malah membayangkan organisasi mafia di Amerika Serikat yang salah satu pemimpin terkenalnya mati setelah bertahun-tahun dijebloskan dalam sel.

Jika _ristorante_ ini diberi nama oleh Itachi, maka pria itu benar-benar punya selera penamaan yang eksentrik.

"Yamanaka Ino-_sama_?" Seorang pelayan menegurnya.

"Ya. Itu saya," jawab Ino. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Seingatnya ia tak melakukan reservasi—kecuali kalo mengabari pemilik hotel juga bisa menjadi subtitusi. Tapi masa iya Itachi mau repot-repot memesankan tempat padahal Ino sendiri baru mengabarinya dalam perjalanannya ke sini?

"Uchiha-_sama_ masih ada meeting dengan beberapa koleganya. Tapi beliau meminta Anda menunggunya di meja ini," pelayan itu menunjuk meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Err ... sebenarnya aku hanya iseng mengabarinya, sih," gumam Ino, "memangnya _meeting_ di mana?"

"Di hotel ini juga. Lantai dua," jawab si pelayan, "sembari menunggu, mungkin Anda ingin makan atau minum sesuatu dulu, Nona."

"Panzanella," Ino menyebutkan salah satu jenis salad khas Italia, "err ... bolehkah aku duduk di sana saja? Aku lebih suka menikmati pemandangan sembari menikmati makanan."

"Tapi Uchiha-_sama_...," pelayan itu terlihat ragu. Namun, ia lebih tak kuasa lagi menolak permintaan si cantik bermata biru. "Baiklah. Saya akan memberi tahu Uchiha-_sama_ bila nanti beliau tiba. Ada pesanan yang lain, Nona?"

"Tidak," jawab Ino. Toh, air putih akan secara otomatis tersedia di meja. Memesan minuman-minuman lain malah bisa berbahaya untuk bobot tubuhnya.

Ino sudah tak lagi menaruh atensi ketika pelayan itu meninggalkan dirinya. Ia lebih suka melihat pemandangan di luar sembari menunggu Itachi tiba. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Itachi sedang menemui koleganya yang mana? Mungkinkah kolega yang disebut pelayan tadi adalah _member_ Akatsuki yang sedang mengatur rencana?

Mungkin, siapa yang tahu?

Perhatian Ino sedikit tertarik ketika ia merasa mengenali sosok yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ino tak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi berapa banyak sih ras manusia yang memiliki kulit biru? Digoda rasa penasaran, Ino memperhatikan siapa saja yang ada di sekitar _supplier seafood_ itu.

Ino mengeluarkan _tablet PC_-nya, mengatur _angle_ yang tepat agar tak mengundang rasa curiga. Gadis itu merasa beruntung, perbesaran kameranya mampu menjangkau distansi tempat mereka berada. Satu sosok lagi berhasil dikenalinya. Tobi, kemudian menyusul sosok Konan yang tampak menggandeng mesra sosok pria berambut jingga.

Nagato—lebih dikenal dengan nama Pein—adalah salah satu nama yang juga berada dalam daftar hitam.

Kemunculan empat orang ini secara bersamaan di hotel milik Itachi tentu saja terasa sedikit janggal. Tampaknya benar pemikiran Ino tadi bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah digubal. Ino tak dapat menahan senyum, merasakan dirinya semakin berada di titik proksimal.

Huh, pantas saja Itachi menyarankan agar dirinya duduk di meja tadi. Boleh jadi, itu adalah upaya antisipasi agar dirinya tak melihat ketika para koleganya keluar dari hotel ini. _Well,_ setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan alasan kalau-kalau Itachi bertanya tentang alasannya tak mau duduk di meja yang telah ia reservasi.

Ino memincingkan matanya ketika mendapati sebuah pesan dari Shikamaru. Singkat, namun nyata sekali lelaki itu menginginkan agar mereka bisa bertemu. Mungkin ia berniat merancang taktik baru dan mendukung Ino untuk selangkah lebih maju. Yah, semoga saja memang begitu.

"Panzanella-nya, Nona." Pelayan tadi sudah kembali dengan _rectagular tray_ berisi salad yang Ino pesan. Huh, tepat sekali ketika Ino berpindah tempat duduk—agar terlihat membelakangi pintu masuk hotel.

"Terima kasih," Ino menerima saladnya dengan senyuman, "Itachi masih lama?"

"Saya...,"

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Suara bariton khas lelaki Uchiha memotong kata-kata pelayannya. Pemuda itu juga cepat tanggap, mempersilakan bos besarnya untuk duduk dan memilih menu.

"Tidak juga. Panzanella-ku saja baru datang," jawab Ino.

"Kau hanya makan itu? Astaga ... aku tidak tahu kau tidak suka masakan Italia. Kau seharusnya memilih _restaurant_ dengan makanan yang kausukai saja. Ada _restaurant_ lain yang menunya lebih umum di lantai delapan. Mau pindah ke sana?" tawar Itachi.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Santai, Bung. Ini bukan karena aku tidak suka makanannya. Aku harus menjga bobot tubuhku, kautahu itu."

Itachi mengembuskan napas lega, "Oh, seharusnya aku ingat soal itu." Ia menoleh ke arah pelayan yang masih setia menunggunya memilih menu, "Panforte dan Caffe Macchiato untukku."

"Eh? Kau juga sedang diet?" tanya Ino.

"Masa diet makan kue dan kopi," seloroh Itachi, "aku sudah makan camilan saat _coffee break_ tadi. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu cepat untuk makan malam."

Benar juga, sekarang memang baru pukul enam. Terlalu cepat untuk menikmati makan malam. Apalagi Itachi memang sudah menikmati _coffee break_, cukup untuk membuat rasa laparnya teredam. Sepertinya ia memang datang ke _ristorante_ ini hanya untuk menemani Ino untuk mencari teman bicara yang serasam.

"_Meeting_-mu baru saja selesai?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada beberapa _supplier_ yang harus kutemui," jawab Itachi.

"Waahh ... kusangka kau lebih suka menyerahkannya pada _manager_-mu. Apalagi hotel ini kan bukan satu-satunya tempat yang merengek minta perhatianmu," komentar Ino, "tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bahkan mengontrol sendiri kualitas bahan baku. Tidak heran, makanannya enak begini."

"Eh? Kautahu kalau salah satu _supplier_ yang kutemui adalah _supplier_ untuk _restaurant_?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya, setengah menyelidik.

"Sederhana saja. Aku memang tidak banyak tahu tentang seluk beluk industri perhotelan. Tapi kalau bicara soal _supplier_, bayanganku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari _supplier_ untuk _restaurant _dan _supplier chemical_ untuk perawatan," kilah Ino.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika pesanan kue dan kopi untuk Itachi datang. Lelaki itu mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menikmati secuil _dessert_ berlapis gula halus dan kacang. Ino juga memanfaatkan jeda itu untuk menikmati salad yang terhidang. Di saat yang sama, pikirannya merancang kalimat-kalimat macam apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyerang.

.

.

.

Sejauh yang Ino ingat, Shikamaru adalah tipikal pimpinan berkepala dingin yang takkan bertingkah impulsif. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba mata gelapnya menajam, seolah ia sudah melakukan blunder yang destruktif? Kalaupun memang begitu, setidaknya Ino merasa berhak mendapatkan keterangan komprehensif.

Kata ibunya, Shikamaru datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Lelaki itu mengobrol bersama ayahnya sembari menunggu. Ino bersumpah, sampai sebelum ayahnya pergi untuk memberikan privasi, ekspresi atasannya belum semengerikan itu. Ino menyebutnya mengerikan, karena selama ini Shikamaru lebih identik dengan wajah malas-dan-rindu-bantal ketimbang figur atasan super galak yang tatapannya sanggup membuat siapa saja berdeku.

Apa dia marah karena Ino telah membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam? _Hey_, ini kan memang bukan jam kantor dan Shikamaru sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk datang meski hari sudah mulai malam. Tentu saja hal ini membuat alasan terlambat bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Shikamaru berjaram.

Ino sedikit tersentak ketika Shikamaru menghempaskan berkas di tangannya dengan sedikit keras. Belum lagi helaan napasnya yang seolah-olah sedang menuding Ino sebagai salah satu faktor liabilitas. Di detik ini pula Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengorek keterangan yang lebih jelas.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau memang benar-benar merepotkan, Nona," tukas Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku memang sudah sedemikian membuatmu repot sampai-sampai kau harus repot-repot meninggalkan bantal kesayanganmu hanya untuk membahas sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu," Ino membalas dengan intonasi kesal yang nyaris tak memiliki jeda. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berkata, "Jadi sekarang katakan sejelas-jelasnya padaku, kerepotan macam apa lagi yang telah kulakukan."

Tampaknya Shikamaru menyadari adanya ledakan-ledakan emosi yang tertahan dari setiap tutur kata lawan bicaranya. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan segalanya dengan lebih sederhana. Tampaknya gadis itu memang benar-benar tak memahami di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Bicara soal merepotkan, kuharap foto-foto ini tidak membuatmu kerepotan," Ino masih mempertahankan intonasi dongkolnya ketika ia memperlihatkan foto-foto kolega Itachi.

"Aku menghargai usaha kerasmu untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini," kata Shikamaru, "karena itu, beri tahu aku sudah sejauh mana pemahamanmu terhadap dunia intelijen. Berceritalah. Aku berjanji tidak akan menginterupsi."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Hey, aku tahu aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang wow. Tapi serius, aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh menjalani apa yang sudah kautugaskan. Aku minta maaf kalau hasilnya memang belum maksimal. Aku...,"

"Apa yang kaulakukan justru melebihi ekspektasiku," potong Shikamaru, "karena itu, berceritalah. Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentang kasus ini. Mungkin dengan rencana-rencana besar yang sudah kaumiliki."

Ino tahu, Shikamaru berbohong. Pandangan mata itu, helaan napas berkali-kali itu, menyiratkan kegelisahan dan beban pikiran yang tengah diboyong. Kelihatannya kesalahannya—Ino yakin ada sesuatu yang tak memuaskan hati atasannya—adalah kesalahan yang tak tertolong.

"Hanya karena kau jauh lebih pintar dariku, bukan berarti kau juga bisa membohongiku. Lucu rasanya membayangkan kau memintaku bercerita jujur sementara kau sendiri tak bisa bersikap terbuka padaku. Apa aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan?" Terselip nada-nada berisi rasa getir dalam ucapan Ino.

Gadis itu tak memungkiri, ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tertumbuk manakala Shikamaru tak mau bersikap terbuka. Sikap flegmanya membuat Ino merasa seolah dirinya tak bisa dipercaya. Dan jika ia tak bisa dipercaya, rasanya ia tak ubahnya pion-pion kecil yang dianggap tak berharga. Dan itu jelas-jelas melukai kebanggaannya sebagai seorang wanita, juga sebagai seorang warga negara.

Tampaknya Shikamaru cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa Ino tersinggung dengan sikapnya. Itu sebabnya ia tak begitu suka bekerja sama dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi agen-agen intelijen minim pengalaman seperti putri tunggal Inspektur Yamanaka. _Well,_ barangkali sedikit penjelasan akan lebih baik sebelum semuanya berkembang menjadi sebuah sara.

"Apa kau menyadari, kinerjamu lebih mirip seorang detektif ketimbang seorang agen intelijen? Kau anak buahku, jadi apa yang salah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" ucap Shikamaru, "Kalau kau punya rencana, setidaknya bicarakanlah denganku. Aku tidak ingin bertindak superior, tapi akhir-akhir ini progresivitasmu membuatku sakit kepala."

Ino terpekur, setengah terkejut ketika Shikamaru menyebutnya lebih mirip seorang detektif. Ia biasa mendengar Shikamaru berpesan agar ia berhati-hati atau Sakura yang menyebut tindakannya sebagai manuver berbahaya, tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengar Shikamaru sedemikian tegas menyebutkan dua hal yang distingtif. Mau tak mau Ino mengakui, dirinya memandang kasus ini dalam pola pikir yang terlampau eksesif.

Pada akhirnya, ia memang tak bisa memikirkan segalanya seorang diri. Toh, Ino punya seorang atasan yang terbiasa bersikap apersepsi. Memang ada kalanya Ino tak menyukai sifat elusif atasannya, tapi ia tetap menghormati lelaki itu sebagai atasan yang memiliki kemampuan mantiki.

"Jika aku bisa menyeret Itachi dalam sebuah _affair_, kurasa aku bisa menggali lebih banyak informasi," gumam Ino, "kau tak bisa menyalahkanku soal ini. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak agen dari berbagai profesi yang duduk dan bahkan memegang jabatan di berbagai macam instansi. Instingku mengatakan, Akatsuki bukanlah organisasi sembarangan. Perlu sedikit nekat untuk bisa melakukan infiltrasi ke jantung pertahanan."

"Lalu?" tanya Shikamaru, menyimak baik-baik tiap penuturan Ino.

"Aku sudah memulai langkahku untuk mendekatinya. Publik mungkin mengenalnya sebagai pria yang dingin yang tak begitu tertarik pada wanita. Oh, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan dia _gay_. Ya ... kau boleh mengatakan kalau aku besar kepala, tapi kulihat Itachi tertarik padaku, walaupun belum dalam arti cinta," jelas Ino lagi.

"Teruskan," ucap Shikamaru singkat.

"Jika aku menjadi kekasih Itachi, takkan ada yang curiga bila aku selalu berada di dekatnya. _Member-member _Akatsuki yang lain juga tidak akan keberatan bila aku hadir dalam rapat mereka. Aku akan mengirimkan setiap hasil rapat kepadamu. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menentukan kapan akan menangkap komplotan mereka. Soal bagaimana caraku mengelabuhi mereka, itulah yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Bagaimana?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Apa itu semua sudah mencakup apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Shikamaru malah kembali bertanya.

"Setidaknya itu yang kuingat. Ada yang salah?" tanya Ino ingin tahu.

Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tak menyebut kata banyak. Secara teori, gadis ini memang tampaknya mengerti tapi secara praktik ternyata tidak. Ino masih terlalu hijau dan naif untuk memperhitungkan segala risiko yang akan merisak.

"Biarkan aku sedikit memperluas cakrawalamu, Nona," Shikamaru berjati-hati ketika menyebut kata sedikit. Ia merasa lega begitu mendapati alis Nona Pirang itu tak sedang mengernyit, "Katakanlah semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanamu. Menurutmu, apakah kepolisian akan serta merta menangkapnya?"

"Seharusnya begitu," sahut Ino bersemangat.

"Seharusnya," Shikamaru mengulangi kata pertama yang disebut Ino, "bagaimana jika tidak? Apa kau akan menyebut kepolisian sebagai instansi bodoh yang membiarkan seorang penjahat berkeliaran?"

Inginnya Ino menganggukkan kepala, tapi ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang ingin disampaikan Shikamaru. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menunggu kontinuitas yang akan memberinya cara pandang baru.

"Keluarga Uchiha punya banyak perusahaan. Jika Itachi ditangkap tanpa rencana matang, kaubisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi terhadap ribuan karyawannya, berapa banyak potensi pajak yang hilang dalam sekejap mata, berapa banyak masalah sosial yang akan terjadi sebagai dampak akibat Uchiha Corporation mengalami prahara."

Ino terkesiap demi mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Demi Tuhan, ia belum memikirkan dampaknya sejauh itu. Ia sedikit menggerutu, menyesali dirinya yang terlalu termakan film-film bertema intelijen yang kebanyakan dibuat simplistis tanpa dikajinya terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang mengira, pemikiran pendeknya akan membawanya terjerembab pada rasa malu.

Tapi rasa malu tidaklah cukup untuk menebus segalanya. Ia harus punya solusi—setidaknya ide lain—yang lebih bisa diterima. Berpikir ... berpikir ... Ino memijat pelipisnya tanpa sadar sembari pikirannya mencari-cari ide bagus yang mungkin terselip di salah satu sudut kepala. Jika sekarang segalanya menjadi lebih buruk, maka ia punya andil di dalamnya. Dan sebuah solusi terdengar lebih merepresentasi kata maaf ketimbang sekadar mengucapkannya.

Jika Itachi dan komplotannya belum tentu bisa segera ditangkap meski sederet bukti sudah cukup menjerat, lalu apa gunanya ia bernafsu membuat segalanya lebih cepat? Shikamaru memang tak menyebut terang-terangan, tapi jika penjelasannya tadi dihubungkan dengan apa yang Ino hendak lakukan maka lelaki itu seperti sedang menyebut tindakannya tidaklah tepat. Apalagi yang harus diselidikinya adalah sindikat yang berisi orang-orang hebat. Salah-salah, malah ia sendiri yang akan dijebak dan dipaksa bicara soal rahasia yang semestinya tertutup rapat.

"Hey, jangan berpikir seolah-olah kau sanggup memikirkan rencana besar seorang diri." Senyuman sinis nyata-nyata terlihat dari lengkungan bibirnya. Tapi entah mengapa Ino tidak merasa senyuman itu menjengkelkan. "Bukan salahmu kalau yang kaupikirkan baru sebatas itu. Itu sebabnya aku cepat-cepat mengoreksinya sebelum segalanya bertambah buruk. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Akatsuki memang berniat mendekatimu agar bisa mendapat akses untuk mencuri data kepolisian. Bagaimanapun, ayahmu adalah seorang inspektur polisi."

"Eh? Dari mana kautahu?" tanya Ino refleks. Sejurus kemudian ia menggumam lagi, "Ups, _sorry_, Bos. Aku lupa kau atasanku."

"Hhah ... dasar merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

"Katanya kau pintar, tapi kenapa kosa katamu terbatas pada kata merepotkan saja," ledek Ino.

"Kau menyusahkan," kata Shikamaru.

"A-apa? _Hey_! Aku kan...,"

"Siap untuk tantangan baru?" potong Shikamaru, "Dengar, ya, Nona Barbie. Aku tidak datang untuk debat bahasa seperti para linguis. Aku juga tidak ingin sekadar mengomelimu dan membuang-buang waktuku. Karena kau salah langkah, aku minta bukti permintaan maafmu. Ayo, kita perlu mendiskusikan cara memperbaikinya."

Seketika itu juga Ino memasang wajah bahagia. Semula ia mengira Shikamaru memang hanya datang untuk mengomelinya. Tapi ternyata lelaki itu cukup memahami bahwa dirinya memang seorang pemula. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang kadang-kadang menjengkelkan, tapi setidaknya ia tipikal pimpinan yang peduli pada anak buahnya.

"Siap, Bos Koala!"

Adalah jawaban Ino untuk ajakan Shikamaru.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **Minori Hikaru**** ***eh? maafkan kosa kata saya yang merepotkan orz***, ****zeroplus**** ***err~~ sebenarnya saya author di death note juga sih, tapi memang bukan penghuni tetap ^^***, ****AN Narra****, ****magenta-alleth, Saqee-chan****, ****pororo**** ***wah, makasih banyak, lho #sodorin cendol XD***, ****Sukie 'Suu' Foxie****, ****learn-to-be-an-author**** ***makasih banyak, lho. saya sih cuma tau permukaannya doang, belum ngerti secara mendalam ^^***, ****Deer Panda**** , ****Amai Yuki **** ***udah diperbaiki kok, mbak'e. maklumi mata saya yang siwer gara-gara males ke optik buat ganti kcamata orz***, ****enma kyuuzu**** ***makasih banyak, ya ^^*,**Nolarious****, ****Lopelope**** ***eh? Lopelope-san mah ga perlu minta maaf. kalo ada yang harus minta maaf, itu saya. maap ya udah kerepotan sama diksi saya orz***, dan ****Diane Ungu**** ***udah saya update kok. termasuk kilat, kan? #hammer*** **

Chapter ketiga, perkembangan kasusnya masih lelet—dan mungkin secara keseluruhan alurnya memang saya rencanakan agak lambat—saya harap reader-tachi mengerti kenapa Shikamaru bilang Ino lebih mirip detektif ketimbang intel. Bukan berarti saya paham soal dunia intelijen, sekali lagi, saya hanya menuangkan apa yang ingin saya tulis. Itu pulalah yang membuat saya tidak memasukkan fic ini ke dalam genre mystery, tapi ke suspense (dalam benak saya suspense = saya tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimananya.) #mendadak sok keminter

Ada kesan? Cubitan? Tabokan? Pujian? #ngarep

Silakan alamatkan di review lewat kotak di bawah ini ^^

Grazie di tutto


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC**

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Si Cantik?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah pelan, setengah ingin memukul kepala Gaara dengan gulungan koran. Sudah setengah jam mereka berada dalam satu ruangan. Semestinya mereka menganalisis data-data yang sudah masuk terkait progresifitas jaringan teroris yang telah dilaporkan. Tapi yang dilakukan Gaara malah menanyakan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Satu tambahan lagi, seingatnya ia tak mengizinkan siapapun membawa minuman beralkohol jenis apa pun ke ruangan ini. Tetapi bagi Gaara, menenteng sebotol _whiskey_ sudah menjadi sebuah latensi. Melarangnya pun akan sia-sia saja mengingat ia selalu punya seribu satu macam alasan agar dimasukkan ke dalam daftar eksepsi.

"Apa kata temanmu di Jerman?" Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Toh, ia memang membutuhkan laporan Gaara yang punya _link _bagus di sebagian besar negara-negara Eropa. Secara khusus, ia memang menyuruh Gaara datang ke sini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk diinterogasi terkait Si Cantik Yamanaka.

Eh? Sejak kapan ia ikut memberikan gelar Si Cantik untuk seorang gadis yang super berisik? Ugh, kemampuan Gaara menggiring opini memang semakin lama semakin baik. Yah, walaupun Ino memang nyata-nyata seorang gadis yang can...

Cih, merepotkan saja.

"Cocok. Data dari perusahaan Heckler _and_ Koch, ada transaksi rutin hampir setiap bulan dengan sejumlah perusahaan di Jepang. Beberapa di antaranya adalah anak perusahaan Uchiha," jelas Gaara.

"Awalnya Amerika Serikat dan China, sekarang mereka juga mengimpor senjata dari Jerman," gumam Shikamaru, "apa mereka juga mengimpor amunisi lain dari sana? Selpeter misalnya?"

"Kurasa tidak," kata Gaara, "atau sepertinya belum."

"Lagi pula kalau hanya selpeter, mereka tidak akan mengimpornya jauh-jauh dari Jerman," Neji ikut menimpali, "ini, sudah kudapatkan nama importir selpeternya."

Dua lelaki yang lainnya menatap layar digital yang menampilkan hasil kerja lelaki berambut panjang. Ada begitu banyak garis penghubung malang melintang. Sepertinya Neji berhasil memetakan setiap preskripsi dengan begitu presisi hingga didapatkan sebuah akurasi yang kini terpampang.

"Ingat saat kaubilang mungkin saja mereka mengimpor selpeter dengan jalur resmi, berdalih akan mempergunakannya untuk industri kembang api, tetapi kemudian memanfaatkannya untuk tujuan lain?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru, "Dari situ, aku menyelidiki siapa-siapa saja importir selpeter yang melakukan impor dengan jumlah besar. Dari beberapa orang itu, kutemukan nama Deidara yang sering melakukan pertemuan dengan orang-orang pasar gelap yang pernah disebutkan Gaara."

"Dari China, ya...," Gaara memperhatikan tampilan data milik Neji, "rupanya mereka ingin menekan biaya dengan kualitas yang tak kalah dengan produksi Eropa atau Amerika. Lagi pula belakangan ini China sedang giat-giatnya memproduksi senjata. Kudengar bahkan mereka sudah masuk peringkat kelima dalam ekspor senjata."

"Yang kulihat justru lebih jauh dari itu. Tapi aku takkan buru-buru mengatakannya. Semoga apa yang kupikirkan memang hanya spekulasi tak berdasar," gumam Shikamaru, "siapkan saja orang-orangmu untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Kuharap kita akan segera tahu di mana tempat perakitannya."

"Sudah kudapatkan satu tempat. Ini memang baru sebatas rumor yang berembus. Tapi sudah kutempatkan intelku di sana. Hari Jumat nanti kita akan mengetahui kebenarannya," kata Neji.

"Siapa yang kaukirim?" tanya Gaara ingin tahu.

"Naruto," jawab Neji.

"Oh," Gaara menuangkan _whiskey_-nya pada sebuah gelas, kemudian sedikit meminumnya, "bicara soal intel, kurasa aku juga butuh seorang _partner_ untuk menyelinap di antara orang-orang pelabuhan."

"Neji?" Shikamaru melirik ke arah wakilnya.

"Ada syaratnya," potong Gaara, "aku mau seorang wanita berpostur tinggi."

"Bilang saja kau ingin mendekati Yamanaka," cibir Shikamaru, "Nona Barbie sepertinya akan membuatmu repot. Kusarankan kau mengajak yang lain saja. Haruna, Tenten, atau bahkan Kurenai-_san_."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji, kemudian dengan kompaknya mereka menyeringai. Tampaknya reaksi Shikamaru kali ini memang sudah terekspektasi. Siapa yang menyangka, dua lelaki pendiam ini nyatanya juga sengaja memancing evokasi. Khususnya untuk Gaara yang sudah mengenal betul bagaimana perangai mantan kekasih Temari.

Shikamaru selalu berdalih, bukan urusan Ino untuk bertemu oknum-oknum kroco. Dalam pandangan Shikamaru, kumpulan orang-orang barbar dengan daya pikir minim membuatnya tak mentolo. Gadis seperti Ino lebih pas kalau dikirim ke sarang _mafioso_. Namun, sepintar apa pun Shikamaru berkelit, tetap saja Gaara dan Neji tahu Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin menggiring Ino pada sesuatu yang penuh risiko.

Entah benar-benar hanya perhatian dari seorang pimpinan atau perhatian dari seorang lelaki, tak ada yang tahu pasti kecuali Shikamaru sendiri.

"Pak Ketua, sepertinya aku tidak menyebut nama Yamanaka. Seperti katamu, bukankah intel wanitamu bukan cuma Yamanaka?" tukas Gaara dengan santai, "Walaupun aku tidak menolak juga kalau kau menyodorkan seorang _Miss_ Konoha."

"Poin sebenarnya adalah kami merasa kau terlalu melindungi Yamanaka," entah sejak kapan Neji beralih profesi menjadi _interpreter_ atas kata-kata Gaara, "terakhir kali kami melihatmu sekhawatir ini terhadap perempuan adalah ketika kau menjalin hubungan dengan Temari."

Shikamaru tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu. Sejak kapan teman-temannya berubah jadi penggosip seperti ibu-ibu? Demi sebuah bantal bulu angsa, Shikamaru sama sekali tak menganggapnya sebagai hal yang perlu. Hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu justru akan sangat-sangat mengganggu.

Suara bel yang berdering membuat jeda sejenak. Baik Neji maupun Gaara sama-sama menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, setengah menyelidik ingin tahu siapa yang kira-kira datang untuk merisak. Sepertinya bukan Chouji—staf IT yang juga teman lama Shikamaru—karena Si Gendut itu tak pernah datang ketika matahari tak lagi mencurak.

Gaara beringsut dari tempat duduknya, penasaran dengan siapa yang datang. Toh, kalau yang datang adalah petugas yang akan menagih rekening listrik dan semacamnya—bisa jadi Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk membayar tagihan listriknya—ia bisa punya bahan tambahan untuk membuat Shikamaru merasa wirang. Mengintip melalui _peephole viewer_, lelaki itu menyeringai begitu melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang.

"Kenapa lama seka...," ucapan Ino terpotong begitu yang dilihatnya bukanlah sosok lelaki bermarga Nara. Bola matanya tergerak, mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok lelaki eksentrik di depannya. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat biodata lelaki ini dalam jaringan intelijen atasannya. "Ada Nara Shikamaru?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara malah menoleh ke dalam, "Bos, pacarmu datang."

Ucapan lelaki tak beralis ini tentu saja membuat Shikamaru menggumam tak jelas. Ino mengenalinya sebagai gerutuan Shikamaru yang cukup khas. Apalagi dengan sisipan kata 'merepotkan' atau kata-kata lainnya yang seiras. Karena itu, tanpa ragu-ragu Ino melangkahkan kaki ke dalam setelah Gaara mempersilakannya masuk dengan kerlingan sepintas.

"Wow, sedang ada pesta bujang kecil-kecilan rupanya. Apa aku mengganggu?" Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengamati siapa saja yang hadir di sini. Manik lazuardinya juga menemukan sebotol Chivas Regal dan _old fashioned glass_ berisi _ice cube_ dan minuman kecokelatan itu di meja. "Apa ini pestamu, Tuan Berambut Indah?"

"Pernikahanku masih beberapa bulan lagi. Kautahu itu," sergah Neji. Ia tampak sedikit keberatan ketika Ino memanggilnya Tuan Berambut Indah. "Kalau kaupunya urusan dengan Shikamaru, katakan saja. Mungkin informasi baru darimu dapat menjadi pertimbangan kami."

"Sayangnya aku tidak membawa informasi apa-apa," Ino sedikit tersipu. Merasa malu karena pengharapan Neji yang meleset. "Hari Selasa dan Rabu nanti jadwal _fashion show _dan pemotretanku kosong. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa di hari itu, jadi bisakah kau memberiku tugas untuk menghabiskan waktu di hari itu?" Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hhah ... penyakit lamamu sepertinya belum sembuh. Kau kan bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Sakura atau siapapun itu. Atau mungkin menikmati malam-malam romantis di _resort _milik Itachi," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang bosan dengan Sakura. Masa sama dia terus? Kalau Hinata, bisa saja sih menemaniku. Tapi pasti pria ini tidak akan setuju kalau aku menculik calon istrinya selama dua hari," Ino menunjuk Neji. Yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah stoik, meski otot-otot sekitar matanya sedikit berkedut. "Senin malam Itachi akan melakukan perjalan bisnis ke hotelnya di Thailand. Lagi pula, ayolah, aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengolahragakan otakku. Kau juga tidak mau kan ada intelmu yang bodoh?"

Shikamaru beringsut dari nyamannya kursi. Ia menarik sebuah laci berisi _file-file_ lama yang tak lagi terpakai. Ia tahu Gaara akan memanfaatkan rasa penasaran Ino ini untuk menjalankan ambisi. Jadi lebih baik ia bergerak cepat, memberikan dokumen-dokumen dan menyuruh Ino pergi. Apalagi...

"Dermaga Pelabuhan Tanigakure, hari Selasa, pukul tiga sore. Melihat sendiri bongkar muat kapal cukup untuk menghabiskan waktumu."

... kalau lelaki berambut merah itu bergerak secepat ini.

"Bongkar muat kapal?" Ino sedikit mengernyitkan kening, "Kau bagian dari kami, kan? Berarti bongkar muat kapal itu juga sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan apa yang kita hadapi. Apa isi muatannya adalah senjata api dan narkotika?"

"Datanglah untuk membuktikannya sendiri," jawab Gaara diplomatis.

"Oke," Ino mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa memijat pelipis. Gaara memang selalu ahli dalam melontarkan kalimat-kalimat taktis. Tidak heran, meskipun ia jarang mengumbar kata-kata manis, tetap saja ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari seorang gadis. Lihat saja, bahkan seorang Yamanaka Ino pun tak merasa giris. Jika sudah begini, Shikamaru tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan Gaara mengajari Ino untuk tidak berpikiran simplistis.

.

.

.

Mata gadis itu berbinar ketika mengamati berpuluh-puluh pasang sepatu cantik. Terkadang ia berhenti sebentar di depan sepasang sepatu yang dianggapnya menarik. Tak jarang pula sepatu-sepatu rancangan seorang _designer_ asal Perancis itu ia getik. Ia bahkan seperti melupakan sosok lelaki berjas abu-abu karena terlalu asyik.

"Itachi?" Ino seperti baru tersadar kalau ia tak datang seorang diri ke rumah mode ini. Terselip rasa tak enak hati ketika ia mendekati Itachi. "Maaf, kau jadi terpaksa menemaniku belanja begini."

"Harus kuakui, ini memang membosankan," kata Itachi, "tapi anggap saja ini kontra prestasi atas kesabaranmu selama ini. Kau mungkin bosan karena aku terus menerus membicarakan bisnisku. Dengan begini, kita impas."

Ino sedikit menyikut lelaki itu, pura-pura tersinggung dengan tanggapan Itachi yang kelewat jujur. Pun demikian, ia merasa patut bersyukur. Tak banyak lelaki yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemani para wanita memburu barang-barang yang membuat mereka terjantur.

"Nanti malam kau jadi pergi ke Thailand?" tanya Ino sembari meraih sepasang _angkle boots._ Ia memberikan isyarat kepada pramuniaga bahwa ia ingin mencobanya. "Bicara tentang Thailand, aku selalu ingat tiga hal."

"Oh, ya? Apa saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Gajah, transgender, dan...," _segitiga emas penghasil opium_, batin Ino, "_Miss_ Tiffany."

Itachi mendesah kurang lega, "Bukankah _Miss_ Tiffany adalah _beauty pageant_ untuk para transgender? Poin kedua dan ketigamu kupikir membahas hal yang sama."

"Wow, kau juga tahu tentang hal itu?! Ya Tuhan ... jarang-jarang aku menemukan lelaki yang tahu soal _Miss_ Tiffany. Jangan-jangan...,"

"Aku pergi ke Thailand beberapa kali dalam setahun. Tentu saja sediki banyak aku tahu soal itu," potong Itachi.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja. Aku tidak berniat menuduhmu macam-macam, kok."

"Aku tahu," kata Itachi, "lagi pula ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ada yang menebak begitu. Sebagian orang menebak Thailand sebagai negeri yang eksotis, dengan makanan yang enak dan pemandangan yang indah. Sebagian lagi mengidentikkan Thailand dengan para _ladyboy _dan opium."

Ino sedikit tertegun, mempertimbangkan apa maksud di balik penyebutan kata opium. Apakah Itachi memang menyebutnya secara refleks ataukah ingin memancing reaksinya bila ia menyebut salah satu jenis narkotika yang paling umum? Ino tak berani memastikan, tapi ia juga tak mungkin menahan reaksinya di lekum.

Mengantisipasi segalanya, Ino memilih pilihan kedua. Karena itu, lebih baik ia memberikan reaksi diplomatis untuk memancing balik reaksi Itachi selanjutnya. Toh, bila tadi Itachi hanya menyebut secara refleks, ia bisa menggali lebih jauh lagi tentang tujuan Itachi mengunjungi salah hotelnya di kawasan Asia Tenggara.

"Oh, yang kutahu Thailand memang termasuk ke dalam segitiga emas penghasil opium gelap. Thailand, Myanmar, Laos, dan Vietnam kalau tidak salah, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Begitulah," komentar Itachi, "tidak sebesar di kawasan sabit emas, memang. Kudengar pemerintah Thailand sedang giat-giatnya memberantas praktik-praktik ini. Tapi, ya, seperti katamu tadi. Tetap saja praktik-praktik ilegalnya masih marak, walaupun tidak sebanyak sebelumnya."

Ino mengembuskan napas lega, setengah merasa gembira karena Itachi memberinya celah untuk menggali lebih dalam. Shikamaru boleh saja mengatakan rasa ingin tahunya sebagai sesuatu yang ceracam, tetapi kali ini Ino akan membuktikan bahwa kuriositasnya juga bermanfaat dalam istifham. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan benang merah antara narkotika dengan bongkar muat senjata seperti yang disebutkannya semalam.

"Kurasa kau benar. Terkadang fakta sebenarnya memang jauh lebih kompleks ketimbang apa yang kita lihat. Bagaimanapun, opium dan narkotika lainnya memang punya nilai ekonomi yang tinggi. Kurasa wajar juga sih kalau banyak yang nekat menanamnya. Wajar, tapi tetap saja bukan hal yang benar," celoteh Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dengan sepatu pilihannya, "Lihat, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sepatu yang cantik pada sepasang kaki yang tepat," komentar Itachi.

"Oh, ayolah. Berikan komentar yang lebih spesifik. Tentang warnanya, kesannya, tinggi _heels_-nya, kualitas bahannya, atau apa pun itu. Aku...," sedetik kemudian Ino tercekat, kemudian membarikan cengiran khas, "hehehe ... maaf. Aku lupa aku sedang pergi dengan seorang laki-laki. Biasanya Sakura, Hinata, atau asistenku yang menemani."

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Risikoku sendiri pergi bersama seorang model papan atas."

Ino hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dadanya sedikit berdebar menantikan reaksi Itachi atas pendapat tentang narkotika yang telah ia berikan. Setidaknya ia ingin Itachi mengambil konklusi sederhana, sehingga Ino memiliki satu _hints_ yang bisa ia kumpulkan.

Ya ampun!

Ino menggerutu dalam hati, setengah memaki ketidaksabarannya menantikan _hints-hints_ berharga. Ketidaksabarannya inilah yang terkadang membuatnya bersikap impulsif sampai-sampai Shikamaru merasa kerepotan—terlepas dari kebiasaan lelaki itu yang merasa segalanya merepotkan—dibuatnya. _Kau intelijen, Ino. Intelijen, bukan detektif. Tugasmu adalah mendengarkan, bukan sembarangan berkoar_, dalam hati gadis itu menyugesti dirinya.

"Jadi menurutmu itu hal yang wajar, ya," gumam Itachi.

"Bagaimanapun, masalah perut dan kesejahteraan dompet terkadang lebih memiliki eksistensi ketimbang repot-repot memikirkan dampak negatifnya," ucap Ino setengah mencari pembelaan.

Itachi tak menanggapi lagi, entah apa yang ia pikirkan setelah mendengar opini yang Ino lontarkan. Ino tahu, reaksi Itachi mungkin saja tak diwujudkan dalam bentuk ucapan. Shikamaru berkali-kali menekankan bahwa respon _member-member_ Akatsuki memang akan terkesan lamban. Tapi lelaki itu juga mengatakan, Ino akan melihatnya dari gerak langkah dan tendensi yang mereka berikan. Intinya, dalam hal ini sebaiknya ia tak mengharapkan hasil yang instan.

Bicara tentang Akatsuki, setidaknya Ino punya dua akses yang biasa ia temui secara langsung. Selain Itachi, ia juga bisa mendekati Konan demi menggali rahasia yang terselubung. Sedikit kesabaran akan membuatnya memahami strategi mereka dari pangkal hingga ujung.

Mungkin Ino juga akan melakukan beberapa kesalahan, tetapi ia percaya Shikamaru ada di belakangnya untuk mengoreksi.

Raut wajah Itachi terlihat cerah ketika Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil sepatu mana yang ia sukai. Sangat kentara, lelaki itu sudah bosan berlama-lama di sini. Walaupun ia memang tak mengeluh, apalagi jika mengingat betapa selama ini Ino juga berusaha memahami antusiasmenya tiap kali membicarakan masalah bisnis dan ekonomi.

"Oke, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Selanjutnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino sembari menoleh ke arah Itachi. Gadis itu setengah memeluk kantong kertasnya dengan riang, seolah-olah sepasang sepatu itu adalah _holy grail _yang ia miliki.

"Tentu saja mengantarkanmu ke lokasi pemotretan. Kemarin kaubilang hari ini ada wawancara majalah sekaligus pemotretan untuk _cover_-nya," jawab Itachi.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, "Oh, ya, ampun! Terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkanku, Itachi. Hampir saja aku lupa." Gadis itu mengecek tablet PC-nya, "Well, pemotretannya masih satu setengah jam lagi. Kita masih punya sedikit waktu untuk jalan-jalan kalau kaumau."

"Setengah jam lagi ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri," ucap Itachi.

"Eh? Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku akan menelepon asistenku untuk menjemput," kata Ino merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku...,"

"Pig!"

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil Ino seenaknya. Tanpa melihat pun Ino tahu yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura. Dan benar saja, ketika menoleh ke belakang ia mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang datang bersama Hinata. Keduanya tampak membawa kantong-kantong belanja.

"Temanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Mereka Sakura dan Hinata yang tadi kuceritakan," kata Ino, "kurasa aku akan menumpang mobil mereka saja. Bagaimanapun, seorang direktur sepertimu tidak boleh terlambat, kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyapa mereka sebentar," ucap Itachi.

Ino menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju. Lagi pula ia bisa minta masukan dari Sakura setelah Itachi bertemu gadis itu. Mungkin tidak akan terlalu banyak yang bisa dianalisis, tapi Ino berharap setidaknya bisa membantu.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Itachi," gumam Sakura sembari menyetir _minibus_-nya, "kurasa kau memang harus berhati-hati."

"E-eh? Kenapa? Kelihatannya Uchiha-_san_ orang yang baik," ucap Hinata setengah memprotes.

"Aww, kau sudah mau menikah tapi pikiranmu masih polos sekali, Hinata...," goda Sakura, "maksudku tentu saja agar Si Pig ini berhati-hati. Itachi adalah tipikal laki-laki yang bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan perempuan. Poinku adalah jangan sampai Blonde Pig ini melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk mengejar cinta Pangeran Uchiha. Mengerti maksudku, kan?" Sakura mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino.

"Gah, kau cocok jadi penulis skenario opera sabun, Forehead," tukas Ino sedikit sebal, "aku adalah Yamanaka Ino, _Miss_ Konoha yang cantik dan cerdas. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Pig," cibir Sakura, "aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Sebagai teman yang baik aku...,"

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu yang mulai membosankan, Teman Terbaikku." Terselip intonasi jengkel ketika Ino mengucapkan frasa Teman Terbaikku.

Sakura hanya tergelak ringan, apalagi ketika melihat Ino yang masih memasang ekspresi sebal. Ia tahu, sahabatnya hanya berpura-pura kesal. Keberadaan Hinata di sini membuat mereka harus pandai-pandai memutar akal. Karena memang sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk membuat segalanya kredensial.

Setali tiga uang dengan Sakura, Ino juga memahami makna sebenarnya dari ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu benar, ia harus menjaga diri dari pesona Sang Uchiha. Itachi adalah sosok yang harus ia selidiki, bukan orang yang akan diajaknya untuk mengarungi romansa. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah tugas pertamanya dan Ino tidak ingin membuat Shikamaru kecewa.

Bicara tentang Shikamaru, sudah lama juga Tuan Koala itu tidak mengomelinya. Belakangan ini ia hanya menyimak baik-baik setiap laporan yang diterima. Sesekali ia berkomentar, tetapi komentarnya juga jarang bersifat kontra. Sepertinya yang diinginkan Shikamaru adalah pemberitahuan rutin dari anak buahnya agar mereka tak bertindak di luar rencana.

"Tapi kurasa tidak baik juga kalau kita terlalu berprasangka buruk kepada Uchiha-_san_. Yah ... kurasa di situlah manfaat penjajakan," ucap Hinata.

"Oke, oke, Dear. Aku mengalah. Yah, kuakui kekhawatiranku memang sedikit berlebihan." Bola mata Sakura sedikit bergerak, seolah hendak memberi isyarat kepada Ino. "Tapi serius, aku memang benar-benar khawatir. Maksudku, di balik jas dan penampilan yang serba rapi, terkadang tersembunyi jiwa-jiwa yang serba berantakan. Tak jarang mereka-mereka ini menjelma menjadi psikopat bertangan dingin. Mungkin memang tidak membunuh dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Tapi merekalah dalangnya."

"Eww ... kau membuatku takut, Forehead," Ino sedikit bergidik.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimanapun, kehidupan sehari-hari Sakura-_chan_ lekat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Pasti bukan hal yang mudah untuk mendengar cerita memilukan di saat sedang mengotopsi korban-korban naas itu," tutur Hinata simpatik, "tapi ayolah, berikan sedikit semangat untuk teman kita yang sedang berbunga-bunga."

"Kita akan lihat nanti," Sakura kembali melirik ke arah rekan seprofesinya, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu paranoid. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah."

Ino tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan argumen. Baru ia sadari betapa sulitnya mendiskusikan hal ini ketika ada pihak lain di luar satuan intelijen. Sementara untuk menunggu mereka memiliki waktu yang tepat, rasanya mereka akan kehilangan beberapa momen. Pilihan terbaik tetaplah bicara dengan santai dengan beberapa klu yang tersoren.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin kau benar juga," gumam Ino, "selain denganku, Itachi juga akrab dengan model lain. Namanya Konan. Satu _management_ denganku. Kami sering satu _stage_ dan satu _frame_. Orangnya kelihatannya baik."

"Konan? Eh, bukankah dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengacara? Kalau tidak salah namanya Pein," kata Hinata.

"Masa?" tanya Ino memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"Iya. Pengacara itu bahkan memberi hadiah kalung berlian entah berapa karat saat ulang tahun Konan. Pernah diliput kok oleh sebuah _infotainment_," kata Hinata.

Inginnya Ino tertawa begitu mendengar kata _infotainment._ Tapi ia memaklumi juga kalau di sela-sela waktunya sebagai pemilik toko kue dan calon ibu rumah tangga, Hinata bisa saja menonton tayangan yang gemar mengusik kehidupan para eksponen. Bagi Ino, akan lebih baik bila ia menggali lebih dalam tentang pencitraan Konan dan Pein agar semuanya lebih eviden.

"Kalau tidak salah Konan ini juga punya hobi yang agak maskulin, kan?" Sakura ikut menanggapi. Ia menyesuaikan diri dengan kedua temannya yang tengah menggosipkan Konan.

"Iya. Latihan menembak kalau tidak salah. Neji-_kun_ bilang cara menembak Konan seperti sudah ahli saja. Padahal kupikir dia masih amatiran," kata Hinata.

"Hhe? Tuan Rambut Indah itu juga ikut menonton _infotainment_? Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau...,"

Tepukan kecil di lutut Ino—tentunya Sakura berpura-pura hendak meraih tuas kemudi—membuat ucapannya terhenti. Sejenak baru ia sadari caranya memanggil pronomina tunangan Hinata terlalu menunjukkan bahwa ia cukup akrab dengan Neji. Padahal yang Hinata ketahui, pasti Ino hanya sebatas mengenal Neji sebagai tunangannya sehingga kecil kemungkinan ia dan Neji menjalin komunikasi.

"Tuan Rambut Indah?" Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aaa ... maaf, maaf. Habis kalau melihat rambutnya yang panjang dan berkilau itu, sulit rasanya membayangkan kalau dia adalah polisi. Kalau tidak mengenalnya sebagai tunanganmu, mungkin aku akan mengira dia adalah bintang iklan shampo," kilah Ino, "tapi serius, dia juga ikut menonton _infotainment_?"

"Waktu itu jam makan siang. Neji-_kun_ datang ke tokoku. Kebetulan seorang karyawanku memilih _channel infotainment_ itu. Jadi mau tak mau ia juga melihatnya," kata Hinata.

"Konan memang sering muncul di _infotainment_, ya?" tanya Ino.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, "Sangat sering sih tidak. Cuma memang bukan yang sepi pemberitaan juga. Aku salut padanya. Apalagi dia juga termasuk yang aktif melakukan kampanye anti narkotika dan punya rasa cinta tanah air yang tinggi."

Jadi sudah sejauh itu Akatsuki melakukan pencitraan? Di satu sisi mereka memiliki jaringan narkotika sementara di sisi lain mereka mengatakan kontra dengan narkotika yang disalahgunakan. Benar-benar hipokrit, menggunakan segala cara untuk memuluskan jalan.

Sepertinya ada gunanya juga membicarakan maslaah ini dengan pihak luar. Setidaknya ia bisa mengambil _sample _bagaimana pendapat masyarakat umum tentang publik figur yang masuk ke dalam daftar. Pelan tapi pasti, publik sudah diedukasi agar tertanam dogma bahwa Akatsuki—saat ini masih Konan saja—memang melakukan hal-hal yang benar.

Dengan kata lain, tugas Konan dalam Akatsuki adalah menggiring opini publik. Di belakangnya ada kekasihnya yang siap memberi payung hukum dan Itachi dengan uangnya yang siap mem-_back up_ jika ada sesuatu yang mengusik. Setidaknya itulah konklusi yang mampu Ino petik.

.

.

.

Angin laut membawa aroma garam yang khas. Biasanya Ino mengunjungi laut untuk berenang atau sekadar menjejakkan kaki di pantai ketika musim panas. Namun, kali ini sangat berbeda karena ia datang menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang pelabuhan membawa barang-barang dari dan ke dalam peti kemas.

Ino menggaruk wig berwarna gelapnya yang mulai terasa gatal. Belum lagi kedua belah matanya dibingkai oleh sepasang kacamata tebal. Sayangnya Ino memang merasa tak punya pilihan lain ketika menyamar sudah termasuk ke dalam rencana yang digubal.

Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Gaara yang masih mengobrol dengan kuli-kuli pelabuhan. Dari caranya mengakrabkan diri, tampaknya pria itu memang sudah cukup berpengalaman. Sementara di sini ia hanya membantu mencatat berapa banyaknya muatan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Gaara menyuruhnya tak banyak bicara agar identitasnya sebagai wanita tidak ketahuan.

"_Kalau hanya melihat tinggi, kau cukup cocok menyamar jadi laki-laki. Tetapi kulit porselen dan suaramu itu sulit sekali diakali."_

"Hey, kau yang di sana! Sudah belum menghitungnya? Kalau sudah, cepat periksa peti kemas di sebelah sana!" Seorang mandor berteriak pada Ino. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali mengobrol dengan Gaara. "Serius, anak yang kaubawa itu bisa bekerja tidak, sih?"

"Maklumi saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia bekerja. Ayahnya belum lama ini meninggal, jadi dia terpaksa bekerja untuk menyokong ekonomi keluarganya," ujar Gaara santai.

Setengah keki Ino melangkahkan kaki menuju peti kemas yang ditunjuk mandornya. Namun, rasa keki itu sedikit meluap ketika mendapati kontainer yang harus diperiksanya berisi berbagai macam senjata dengan berbagai kelengkapannya. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat kepalanya dipenuh berbagai prasangka.

Tangannya meraih salah satu senjata laras panjang. Sepertinya memang asli, bukan _airsoft gun_ seperti yang sering dipajang. Dari lembaran yang dipegangnya, senjata-senjata ini akan dikirim ke sebuah gudang.

"Lelaki memegang senjata memang terlihat keren, ya?" Seorang kuli yang tampak berusia paruh baya terlihat membawa beberapa peti yang bisa dipastikan isinya adalah amunisi.

"Kadang-kadang aku ingin memilikinya." Tak sampai dua detik setelah mengucapkannya, Ino sedikit terperanjat. Tanpa sadar ia malah melanggar larangan Gaara.

Untung saja kuli itu hanya terkekeh, "Benar yang dikatakan Gaara tadi. Kau memang _bishounen_. Yah, tapi bagaimanapun kau tetap laki-laki. Wajar tertarik dengan senjata macam begini."

"Suatu hari nanti aku ingin memilikinya," Ino menimang-nimang senjata di tangannya, "biasanya berapa harga laras panjang begini?"

"Kalau beli di agen-agen resmi bisa sampai ratusan ribu yen," bapak itu merendahkan suaranya, "tapi kalau kau sudah punya koneksi di sini, kau bisa menekan harganya sampai berkali-kali lipat."

Koneksi.

Cukup menjadi sebuah kata kunci. Keberadaan oknum-oknum yang menjadi perpanjangan tangan memang dengan mudah dapat terdeteksi. Hanya saja, yang menjadi kendala utamanya adalah skema yang mereka miliki.

"Minggir!"

Seorang kuli lain datang membawa sebuah peti. Tubuhnya yang gempal sempat menabrak Ino hingga gadis itu sedikit terhuyung ke sebelah kiri. Entah bagaimana lelaki paruh baya tadi buru-buru melanjutkan tugasnya setelah melihat rekannya yang satu ini.

Kuli yang baru datang ini menatap tajam, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara menyenggut senjata yang masih ada di tangan Ino. Tatapannya tajam, seolah memandang Ino sebagai sosok kroco. Alih-alih merasa gentar, Ino malah membalas tatapannya bak orang-orang sano.

"Kau menantangku?!" Suaranya terdengar geram, seiring dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram bagian depan kaos kumal milik Ino.

"Tidak. Tapi aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa begitu," jawab Ino.

"Dengar, ya. Aku tak peduli kau orang bawaan Gaara atau siapapun itu. Kau baru di sini, jadi jangan macam-macam dengan seniormu!"

"Oke," jawab Ino singkat.

"Kau!"

Satu bogem mentah nyaris bersarang di pipi Ino jika gadis itu tidak segera sigap. Alih-alih tertinju, kali ini ia malah balas mengempap. Tubuh Si Gempal itu menabrak dinding dalam peti kemas, menghasilkan debaman kuat sebelum sosok itu terjerembab.

"Aku sudah bilang oke untuk semua kata-katamu, tapi kau masih ingin memukulku. Lihatlah betapa serakahnya dirimu," komentar Ino.

Lelaki itu mendesis, kemudian meraih sebuah senjata secara acak. Ia menodongkannya ke arah Ino seraya berdiri tegak. Dari ekspresinya, tampak sekali bahwa ia hendak membongak. Hanya saja, caranya memegang senjata tak mengesankan kalau ia terbiasa menembak.

Ino mengernyitkan kening, "Kau tidak berniat membunuhku dengan senapan kosong, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, peluru dan selongsongnya ada di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk salah satu peti.

Si Gempal itu memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk. Sepertinya ia malu, terlihat dari sikapnya yang agak kikuk. Sinar matanya meredup, tak menyiratkan ekspresi mata orang-orang yang hendak mengamuk.

"Menikmati pekerjaan barumu, ne, Shikamaru-_kun_?" Entah bagaimana, Gaara sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia terlihat santai—dan entah kenapa selalu terlihat begitu—sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Bagian mana dariku yang terlihat menikmati pekerjaan ini?" gerutu Ino.

Gaara menunjuk Si Gempal, "Lihat. Kau bahkan sudah dapat seorang teman," kemudian ia berkata pada lelaki itu, "adik pacarku ini memang agak brutal, Bung. Jadi hati-hati saja dengannya. Aku juga pernah ditendang saat mau menjemput pacarku."

Baru kali ini Ino menemukan orang yang sedemikian lihai merangkai kata penuh dusta. Entah berbakat atau apa, tapi cara Gaara mengucapkannya memang meyakinkan sehingga sulit rasanya untuk tidak percaya. Ino bahkan tak yakin ia bisa mengimbanginya.

"Tentu saja. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan membiarkan kau mendekati _Neechan_-ku, Brengsek!" tukas Ino berapi-api.

"_Sister complex_," cibir Gaara. Sejurus kemudian ia menatap serius—sekaligus membari sinyal pada Ino bahwa ucapannya kali ini bukan main-main—sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu cepatlah. Surat-suratnya harus segera diurus. Ada seorang pelanggan yang menunggu barang-barang ini di gudang. Kau akan ikut denganku untuk pergi di sana. Kita tidak akan sempat makan malam di rumah. Yah, walaupun aku lebih suka masakan kakakmu, sih."

"Ck ... setidaknya _Neechan_-ku tidak perlu satu meja makan dengan Monster Panda Jelek sepertimu," tukas Ino menanggapi dua kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara.

Dada Ino berdebar lebih kencang sejalan dengan antusiasmenya yang semakin berapi-api. Bagus, tanpa perlu repot-repot mencari caranya, ia sudah menemukan jejak untuk memahami apa yang disebut 'koneksi'. Biarpun terlihat menyebalkan—bahkan super menyebalkan—Gaara memang benar-benar unggul dalam hal infiltrasi. Kalau Ino tidak tahu bagaimana posisi dan tendensi Gaara, mungkin ia malah akan berbalik menuding Gaara sebagai bagian dari oknum-oknum yang harus dibasmi.

Sepertinya Ino memang baru mengerti tujuan Gaara mengajak dirinya. Lelaki itu ingin menunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara masuk ke sebuah lingkungan dan mengambil informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari sana. Tentu saja aspek keamanan dan menghindari kecurigaan mereka juga jadi hal yang utama. Karena itu, tak heran bila terjadi penerapan standar ganda.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino baru menyadari, di mana letak kemampuannya sebagai seorang intelijen negeri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thanks to** : **kaname**** ***romance ada, tapi minim mengingat dua genre utama fic ini memang bukan romance ^^***, ****zeroplus****, ****magenta-alleth****, ****F Ichinoyomi****, ****lovaphobia**** ***bukan kok. kosa kata asingnya sedikit dan sudah saya italic-an. mungkin yang dimaksud adalah kata-kata khusus bidang intelijen atau kosa kata yang jarang dipakai sehari-hari, ya?***, ****penelopi *******syukurlah ^^. maaf kalau nanti agak membosankan, ya***, ****Amai Yuki****, ****learn-to-be-an-author****, ****skyesphantom****, ****Minori Hikaru****, ****Diane Ungu**** ***fufufu~ mungkin karena selama ini yang lebih sering dibahas itu soal blue-collar crime sih, ya***, ****Aria-chi****, ****Noira Hikari****, **dan **zielavenaz96**

**Glossary :**

**Selpeter** : bahan atau zat berupa butir-butir putih transparan yang memiliki rasa asin, mudah larut dalam air, dapat larut sedikit dalam alkohol serta berkadar racun rendah, yang digunakan untuk membuat mesiu, petasan, korek api, serta campuran bahan peledak.

**Airsoft Gun** : replika senjata api yang sangat mirip dengan senjata asli.

**Lima negara pemasok senjata terbesar dari tahun 2003-2012** : Amerika Serikat, Rusia, Jerman, Perancis, dan China (menggantikan Inggris).

Chapter keempat, poin utamanya adalah menjadi intelijen memang tidak pernah mudah. Selama ini intelijen identik dengan peralatan serba canggih dengan aliran data yang entah kenapa begitu cepat tanpa tahu dari mana dan bagaimana data itu dikirim/dibuat. Mungkin karena intelijennya memang sudah intelijen top. Karena itu, saya lebih memilih Ino menjadi intelijen baru yang masih kesulitan beradaptasi, bagaimana ia belajar menyimpan segala rahasia itu dari teman dekat, terpaksa 'memainkan drama' yang dipenuhi dusta dan standar ganda, mati-matian menolak pesona pria tampan-mapan-idaman seperti Itachi, dan hal-hal semacamnya.

Terkait karakterisasi, saya minta maaf karena telah membuat Gaara se-OOC ini. Entah kenapa saya lebih nyaman menulis karakter Gaara yang serba santai, bermulut tajam, tapi punya kecerdikan. Bisa dibilang, urusan susup-susupan begini Gaaralah jagonya. Karena itulah, saya sengaja memberinya profesi (?) sebagai bartender yang memungkinkannya bertemu dengan banyak orang (terutama yang berada di lingkaran hitam).

Yosh, daripada saya banyak bicara, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah merelakan waktu untuk membacanya. Lebih berterima kasih lagi kepada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Boleh berupa tabokan, jeweran, atau bahkan pujian (kalau ada).

Grazie di tutto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs**

**Rate T semi M untuk kekerasan dan kerumitan plot**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru membolak-balik lembaran dokumen dengan gelisah. Ia merasa kehilangan minat untuk mencari preskripsi-preskripsi absah. Pikirannya malah tertuju pada putri Inspektur Yamanaka yang tengah dibawa lari si pemuda berambut merah. Ia sudah cukup tahu, segala bentuk studi banding, 'pertunjukan', atau apa pun yang dikatakannya takkan pernah aman dari masalah.

Seperti kali ini misalnya, ia membawa Ino untuk melihat langsung bagaimana sebuah transaksi—Shikamaru yakin soal bongkar muat kapal hanyalah bungkus luarnya saja—dilakukan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah berarti kalau gadis yang diajaknya bukan gadis nyinyir yang terlampau kritis pada keadaan. Sialnya justru inilah yang ingin Gaara saksikan. Ia ingin membuat Ino jera, tapi dengan cara yang agak keterlaluan.

"_Aku tidak suka kekerasan. Tidak suka berkelahi. Tidak suka preman-preman jalanan berbau bir murahan."_

Mengenang kembali apa yang dikatakan Ino tempo hari membuat Shikamaru sulit membayangkan semarah apa ia nanti. Minimal ia akan mengomel terus sepanjang hari. Sama seperti pertama kali mendengarnya mengeluh tentang betapa bisingnya latihan menembak dengan bunyi desingan peluru-peluru berkecepatan tinggi.

Sial, mungkin segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah kalau Ino bukan putri Inspektur Yamanaka. Dengan begitu Shikamaru tak perlu terlalu was-was dengan keselamatannya. Masalahnya Inspektur Yamanaka sudah menitipkan gadis itu padaya. Dan berarti secara tak langsung ia juga menitipkan keselamatan sang putri padanya.

Huh, benar-benar merepotkan.

Sinyal yang berpendar pada ponselnya memberi isyarat. Sebuah pesan dari Ino, dengan sebuah _emoticon_ tersemat. Setidaknya sampai saat ini gadis itu masih selamat.

_**Yay! Gaara akan mengajakku ke gudang.**_

_**Bos Koala, sekali-kali berlakulah seperti dia.**_

Ck, gadis itu tak tahu saja kalau ia sedang 'dikerjai'. Lihat saja, jika Ino tahu maka sikapnya yang semula memuji bisa berubah menjadi memaki-maki. Kata liar takkan cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sulitnya Gaara diprediksi. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah dengan santainya membiarkan Shikamaru berduel sengit seorang diri sementara ia sendiri duduk manis dan menenggak _whiskey._

Hanya saja betapa pun menyebalkannya Gaara, Shikamaru selalu salut dengan caranya menggali informasi sampai ke sudut-sudut yang nyaris tak tergali. Kekesalannya pada pria itu menguap tiap kali lelaki itu datang dengan sebuah amplop berisi data yang ia kehendaki. Dan kalau dilihat dari perspektif yang berbeda, pilihannya membawa Ino kali ini bukanlah tanpa tujuan pasti.

_**Jadi perempuan itu harus peka.**_

_**Siapa yang tahu kalau dia memang sedang mendekatimu.**_

_**Makanya dia baik padamu.**_

Shikamaru meletakkan ponselnya, kemudian beralih pada layar digital yang terpampang. Ia ingin memastikan di mana lokasi Ino sekarang. Ucapan Ino tentang Gaara yang mengajaknya ke gudang semakin membuatnya tak tenang.

Kalau benar dugaannya, maka gudang yang dimaksud adalah sebuah arsenal. Entah ofisial, entah ilegal. Yang jelas sepertinya transaksi yang akan dilakukan di sana tergolong transaksi ilegal. Dan bisa dipastikan akan ada sekumpulan orang-orang subal.

Transaksi rutin setiap bulan, dengan nilai transaksi mencapai jutaan dollar. Aktivitas ini terus berkesinambungan tanpa takut upayanya akan terbongkar. Tentu saja karena barang-barangnya resmi sehingga sulit rasanya untuk membuat rantai tak jelas ini menjadi abtar.

Entah intuisi atau apa, tetapi Shikamaru selalu merasa bahwa Akatsuki sedang menghimpun kekuatan berlapis. Yang ia takutkan adalah kekuatan ini bertujuan untuk sebuah tindakan separatis. Atau kalaupun dalam versi yang lebih halus, mereka merancang skema untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap pihak-pihak yang dianggap despotis.

_**Hihihi ... kau terlihat seperti lelaki pencemburu saja.**_

_**Pantas Gaara dan Neji senang menggodamu.**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, sialan juga Si Gaara.**_

_**Tempatnya kumuh begini.**_

Oh, sepertinya Ino sudah tiba di tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Gadis itu pasti tak pernah membayangkan kalau tempat transaksinya adalah sebuah tempat yang kotor dan bau. Belum lagi dengan seorang _partner_ yang memang selalu masa bodoh dengan segala keadaan itu.

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan pergi atau tetap di sini. Jika ia pergi, ia bisa bergerak cepat kalau ada sesuatu yang tak dikehendaki. Masalahnya jika ternyata tak terjadi apa-apa, justru ialah yang membuang-buang waktu alih-alih mengerjakan tugas yang menjulang tinggi. Berpikir sejenak, lalu sejurus kemudian ia menyambar kunci.

Jika ia bisa melakukan dua tugas sekaligus, mengapa tidak?

"Jadi kau kurir yang dikirim Phong?" Lelaki berjambang itu mengamatinya, "Jadi mana barang yang kuminta?"

"Tuan Phong meminta bukti kalau kalian benar-benar tidak bekerja sama dengan aparat daerah ini," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ck ... tidak kusangka berurusan dengan orang Vietnam akan semerepotkan ini," lelaki itu mengumam tak jelas, "tentu saja kami tidak bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kalian kira kami ini bodoh atau apa, ha?"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas," Shikamaru tampak menikmati sandiwaranya, "orang-orang kami memberi tahu kalau kalian sering terlihat akrab dengan orang-orang kepolisian. Sebagai pihak asing, tentu saja kami merasa tidak aman. Secara hukum, kami lemah di sini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, sulit bagi kami untuk meminta suaka."

"Hahaha ... kau terlalu khawatir," lelaki itu sedikit merangkul Shikamaru seraya berbisik, "dengar, kadang kala kami memang sedikit beramah-tamah dengan mereka. Kau pasti tahu, justru polisi-polisi rakus macam begitu yang bisa menguntungkan dan membantu melindungi kita. Jadi ayolah, berikan kami barangnya."

"Keberatan kalau aku memastikannya sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ap ... _hey!_ Bilang saja kau tidak membawa barangnya. Entah dicuri atau kaujual pada _yakuza_ lain. Jangan bertele-tele begini, Brengsek!" Lelaki itu setengah berteriak.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah kantong dari dalam sakunya. Isinya berupa bubuk berwarna putih yang pasti sangat dikenali lelaki yang ada di depannya. Ia menyodorkannya, setengah menyuruh mereka untuk memastikan sendiri benda macam apa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Mencicipi sejumput benda itu, raut lelaki itu berubah menjadi cerah. Setidaknya sekarang ia yakin kalau lelaki berkuncir tinggi di depannya bukanlah sosok yang terpasah. Di sisi lain Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai, merasa tak salah langkah.

"Masih ada beberapa kantong lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, aku diminta untuk memastikan keamanan kami. Bosku tidak mau mengambil risiko terlalu tinggi," kata Shikamaru.

"Ok, ok. Aku mengerti," lelaki itu melunak, "kau boleh memastikan sendiri bagaimana keamanan tempat kami. Anak buahku akan menemanimu."

Lelaki itu memanggil seorang anak buahnya, memberikan ordi singkat sebelum membiarkan Shikamaru menjalani _'tour'_. Tampaknya ia tak begitu peduli lagi tentang niat Shikamaru menggali apa yang sebelumnya tersingkur. Bagi lelaki berjambang tadi, ketika morfin ada di depan mata, maka segala hal menjadi tersabur.

Shikamaru sudah cukup hafal perangai-perangai semacam itu. Kalau boleh jujur, morfin yang dibawanya hanyalah bagian dari taktik agar dirinya dapat digugu. Jumlahnya tak lebih dari satu kantong plastik, itu pun bisa dipastikan akan ia ambil kembali setelah urusannya berlalu.

_Well_, sesekali terjun langsung ternyata menyenangkan juga. Pantas saja Gaara tak pernah tertarik dengan kursi ketua meski telah berkali-kali diminta. Jika sudah begini, maka ia hanya tinggal melihat-lihat tata letak tempat ini sambil menunggu waktu transaksi bersama Ino dan Gaara.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Ino menepuk-nepuk nyamuk. Ia menggerutu, sedikit pun tak menyukai eksistensi serangga penusuk. Mau bagaimana lagi, alih-alih berkonsentrasi dan menyimak baik-baik konversasi Gaara dengan oknum-oknum 'pemberi akses', makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu malah membuatnya sibuk.

Belum lagi bau kayu-kayu lapuk bercampur udara lembab. Kombinasikan dengan minimnya penerangan yang otomatis membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi gelap. Kombinasi yang biasanya paling Ino benci, gelap dan pengap. Ia bahkan merasa keheranan kenapa—kalau benar—tempat ini dijadikan transaksi kelas kakap.

Mungkin karena jauh dari jangkauan polisi. Mungkin karena sewa tempat ini jauh lebih murah dan lebih aman untuk penyimpanan amunisi. Mungkin karena mereka menghendaki privasi.

_Well_, sepertinya ia harus mencoret probabilitas terakhir. Bicara tentang privasi, bukankah akan lebih aman kalau transaksi dilakukan di dalam sebuah _lounge_ tertutup dengan _bodyguard_ di sana-sini. Kalau ditanya sedang apa, para _bodyguard_ ini tinggal berdalih kalau bos mereka menghendaki privasi. Tambahkan saja wanita-wanita cantik, klasik, dan memiliki elegansi. Dengan sendirinya akan lebih mudah menggiring opini.

Eh?

Sebentar. Rasa-rasanya teknik seperti itu sangat mungkin dilakukan organisasi besar. Akatsuki mungkin salah satu organisasi yang kerap melakukan pertemuan-pertemuan asrar. Apa yang pernah dilihatnya tempo hari hanya salah satu contoh dari pertemuan yang membahas agenda akbar.

"Sejauh ini apa kesimpulanmu?" Gaara menepuk nyamuk yang bernafsu menghisap darah di lehernya.

"Tempatnya kotor dan pengap. Tidak heran kalau banyak nyamuk begini," jawab Ino.

Gaara mendesah tak lega, "Kautahu bukan itu yang ingin kudengar."

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa membahas soal **itu** di sini?" Ino memberi aksentuasi pada kata 'itu'.

"Tergantung dari bahasamu. Kalau kita berakhir dengan satu lubang peluru di kepala, berarti kemampuan semantikmu masih rendah," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Kali ini giliran Ino yang dibuat kesal. Gaara selalu saja begitu, bersikap super santai meskipun ada beberapa faktor letal. Ino bahkan tak yakin, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya Gaara takkan menjadi _partner_ andal.

Bicara tentang konklusi, Ino bisa mengatakan betapa tidak mudahnya menyusup ke areal bawah tanah sebagai sebuah konstatir. Konklusi yang amat sederhana, yang memang sengaja diredusir. Lagi pula Ino memang tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dalam mengekir.

"_Well,_ menurutku kau cukup telaten membangun relasi dengan orang-orang di sini. Mengakrabkan diri, sesekali harus terlibat baku hantam dan adu mulut tak penting yang aku yakin tak pernah kausukai," komentar Ino.

Gaara menyeringai. Mula-mula sedikit, nemun kemudian melebar, setengah ingin mengejek Ino yang tak memberikan jawaban sesuai presumsi. Di matanya gadis ini benar-benar masih polos, masih bisa dengan mudahnya mengapersepsi setiap dogma tanpa filtrasi. Pantas Shikamaru selalu ragu-ragu hendak memberinya diskresi.

"Sebentar lagi _show _terakhir. Kalau _mindset_-mu belum juga berubah, kurasa aku akan mengusulkan pada Tsunade untuk memberimu kelas tambahan," katanya setengah menahan tawa.

"Ck ... tidak Shikamaru, tidak kau, sama saja seenaknya. Setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan. Aku kan masih baru, kurasa aku berhak menerimanya," sungut Ino.

"Satu poin," Gaara mengangkat telunjuknya, "kalau kau terus-terusan menganggap dirimu orang baru, maka Shikamaru juga akan terus memperlakukanmu begitu. Mana mungkin dia akan memberimu tugas besar, menjadi _member_ bayangan Akatsuki misalnya."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ... kalian bicara dalam bahasa manusia yang dimodifikasi dengan bahasa alien atau apa, sih? Tiap kali mendengar kalian bicara, rasanya aku selalu gagal memahaminya," gerutu Ino.

"Maaf-maaf saja, gajimu memang belum cukup untuk menginterpretasi bahasa kami," tukas Gaara sedikit pongah.

Ino tak memberikan reaksi selain mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda jengkel. Ia tak begitu suka ketika Gaara terlalu frontal membawa-bawa masalah level. Rasanya seolah orang baru sepertinya tak dianggap reliabel.

Sekali lagi Gaara menyeringai penuh makna, kemudian merangkul gadis yang kali ini tetap menyamar sebagai seorang pemuda, "_Show_ terakhir. Bersiap-siaplah." Ia merangkul 'pemuda' itu sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Ino tak punya banyak waktu untuk protes. Ia lebih tertarik mengamati langsung bagaimana sebuah transaksi berproses. Ia bisa melihat ada lebih dari dua kubu yang menghendaki urusan mereka segera beres. Gaara ada di pihak penyedia, berdiri di dekat lelaki yang memegang _notes_.

"_Hey_! Kenapa jatah kami hanya segini? Minggu lalu, kau menjanjikan lima puluh!" Pria bercodet itu tampak gusar, "Kaupikir kami tak mampu bayar, ha?!"

"Mengalah sajalah, kali ini kuota untuk kami memang lebih besar," seorang pria berjambang dari lain kubu menyergah, "lima juta yen, ditambah seratus gram morfin."

Ino tak bisa lagi bertahan dengan sikap bratanya. Ia terbelalak mendengar jumlah barang yang sanggup membuat seorang pecandu mengalami stigmata. Seratus gram katanya, kalau diuangkan bisa-bisa...,

"Gah, morfin dari mana? Jangan asal bicara. Pemasokmu baru ditembak mati di negara asalnya," ejek seorang pria lain yang berkepala botak.

"Kami mau buktinya," Gaara ikut angkat bicara.

"Gah, kalian terlalu meremehkan kami," Si Jambang mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam kantong dalam jaketnya. Benda yang cukup membuat lawan-lawannya terkejut sekaligus berpikir cepat tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Lihat, kan? Jadi dua puluh senapan ini jadi tambahan untuk jatah kami. Jangan berpikir untuk menolak. Aku tahu kalian sudah sangat menginginkan benda ini semenjak pasokan berkurang."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Ino ingin ikut ambil bagian, "bagaimana kami bisa yakin kalau barang yang kaubawa memang barang yang kami butuhkan?"

Si Jambang memandang sinis ke arahnya, lalu bertanya pada lelaki gempal di sebelah Gaara, "Dia siapa?"

"Anak baru. Kau boleh mengabaikannya kalau tak suka," jawabnya.

Ino hanya bisa menggerutu, merasa didiskreditkan. Memang benar dirinya hanya orang baru yang dibawa Gaara sekadar untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana sebuah transaksi dilakukan. Hanya saja, ia merasa kesal juga kalau terang-terangan direndahkan. Apalagi kalau Gaara juga ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi kurasa anak bawang ini penasaran juga. Lagi pula, kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Kudengar relasimu belum lama ini ditembak mati di negaranya. Jadi dari mana kau mendapatkan barang?" komentar Gaara.

"Kaupikir relasiku hanya satu, hah? Seorang kawan lamaku, Phong, mengirimkan orangnya untuk memberiku ini," kata Si Jambang dengan bangga.

"Phong, ya?" Si Botak yang menjadi rekan Si Codet mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Jadi jaringanmu sudah sebagus itu...,"

Entah kenapa tetapi Ino merasa ada semacam firasat buruk. Pergerakan mata Si Codet dan teman-temannya merupakan gelagat yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Ino mundur satu langkah, memosisikan dirinya agar tak begitu jauh dengan Gaara, tak ingin telalu dalam menyebuk.

"Shin," Gaara memanggil rekannya yang menjadi pemasok.

Ino tak begitu mengerti apa artinya, tapi sepertinya pikiran Gaara juga tak jauh memiliki distingsi. Terbukti dari cara Si Gempal yang dipanggil Shin tadi mengunci peti dengan sangat hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tak terlihat oleh dua kubu yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan bertikai.

Brakkk!

Hup!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Entah kubu mana yang memulai, yang jelas saat ini sudah banyak peluru berdesing. Dalam sekejap keadaan yang semula santai berubah menjadi genting. Kalau bukan karena sikap mawas dirinya, sepertinya Ino juga akan terpelanting. Beruntung ia bisa membalikkan keadaan dan membuat penyerangnya terguling.

"Hey! Kenapa menyerangku!" geram Ino pada lelaki bercodet yang menyerangnya. Hup! Ia melompat ke sisi kanan, berlindung di balik gelendong kayu demi menghindari hujan peluru di sisi kiri. Sial baginya karena lelaki bercodet ini memperhitungkannya sebagai musuh yang harus dibasmi.

"Diam! Kau pasti bagian dari orang suruhan Phong yang menyamar," sembari bicara begitu, ia menyepak tulang kering Ino.

Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya bahkan nyaris terbentur. Untung saja nasibnya masih mujur. Ia tak membuang waktu untuk bangkit sampai dihadapkan pada mata sangkur. Detik itu pula Ino tahu nasibnya akan benar-benar tumpur.

Gaara memang benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan. Atau mungkin inilah yang sejatinya ia inginkan. Ino masih maklum kalau lelaki itu juga sibuk mengantisipasi serangan. Masalahnya lelaki itu justru terlihat sangat tenang sembari menimang-nimang seratus gram morfin yang kini berada dalam genggaman.

"Katakan, berapa banyak yang kalian bawa?!" Lelaki itu mencengkeram dagu Ino, memaksa gadis itu untuk bicara.

"Berapa banyak yang kubawa itu bukan hal yang penting bagimu. Karena aku hanya akan menjualnya pada Akatsuki," tukas Ino.

"Akatsuki katamu?" Cengkeraman lelaki itu semakin kuat. Mata sangkur pun diarahkan makin dekat, "Jangan macam-macam dengan kami. Bosku tak pernah berurusan dengan mafia-mafia Vietnam sialan seperti Phong itu."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu sudah jelas, memang tak ada urusannya dengan berapa pun opium yang kubawa," Ino menyeringai, "lagi pula aku yakin bosmu sedang dalam perjalanan ke Thailand untuk mengurus bisnis gelapnya."

"Kau...!" Mata sangkur kini hanya terpisah beberapa milimeter dari leher Ino, siap mengoyak pembuluh darah gadis itu kalau ia sampai salah bicara. "Katakan, kau siapa dan orang suruhan siapa?!"

"Entah kau tuli atau dungu, aku tak begitu tahu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku berada di pihak netral. Aku baru bergabung hari ini, atas rekomendasi Panda Brengsek di sebelah sana itu," Ino menunjuk Gaara. Tampaknya ia sungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan frasa Panda Brengsek. "Kata Si Brengsek itu, lebih baik aku berada di pihak netral sambil mengalkulasi kelompok mana yang lebih menguntungkan."

Cengkeraman Si Codet mengendur, lalu ia berkata dengan nada sesumbar, "Tentu saja Akatsukilah yang terbaik. Kami punya kekuasaan, kami punya uang, kami punya pasukan."

Sekali lagi Ino menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menemukan satu celah lagi untuk melakukan intrusi. Jalan bawah sepertinya lebih mudah, meski juga tak menjanjikan banyak inferensi. Tapi sekarang Ino sudah mendapat kejelasan lebih tentang organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Sebuah organisasi, yang memiliki massa dan amunisi. Apa tujuan utamanya, itulah yang harus ia cari.

Si Codet tampak sedikit gusar. Ia merasa terhina melihat reaksi Ino yang terlampau dakar. Satu tangannya tergerak untuk menampar, sementara kakinya ikut menendang dengan lelar. Lelaki itu berbalik menyeringai puas mendapati tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Ino untuk berkeledar.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, tiba-tiba saja mata Ino terasa pedih seiring dengan bulir-bulir yang mengalir dari pelupuk air mata. Dalam ketidakjelasan visual, Ino melihat Si Codet pun mengalami hal yang sama. Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi mencari-cari orang yang menembakkan gas air mata.

Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan kuat yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Ia juga mendengar suara Gaara yang bicara dengan pelakunya. Ino yakin orang ini bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Karena itu, ia tak memberontak, bahkan pasrah mengikutinya. Satu hal yang diingatnya hanyalah aroma Bvlgari berpadu maskulinitas yang sempurna.

.

.

.

"Bos?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata tak percaya begitu mengetahui orang yang membawanya ternyata adalah Shikamaru. Lelaki itu sedikit cemberut, tetapi bagi Ino malah terasa lucu. Siapa yang menyangka, atasan yang selama ini lebih menyukai tidur melebihi rutinitas makan tiga kali sehari ternyata bisa terlepas dari ekspresi patennya yang membosankan itu.

Gadis itu bersandar pada jok mobil yang entah milik siapa. Sepertinya bukan milik atasannya, mengingat Shikamaru tak begitu menyukai _jeep_ tua. Tapi siapa yang peduli, yang penting sekarang Ino telah terlepas dari mara.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, memperhatikan ekspresi yang tercipta dari lelaki yang pandai memanfaatkan momentum. Ia tak dapat menahan senyum. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru malah mengartikannya sebagai tindakan yang mengacum.

"Lucu, huh?" gerutu Shikamaru, "Dasar merepotkan."

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang terserang insomnia akut sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk menjemputku," tebak Ino, "atau jangan-jangan benar kata Gaara dan Neji. Diam-diam, kau selalu memikirkan aku, ya?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Aku khawatir tahu. Aku cukup mengenal bagaimana sikap Gaara ketika berada di lapangan. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, ia takkan berbuat banyak untuk membantu. Dan aku berani bertaruh, sampai kau melihatnya sendiri, kau takkan percaya meski sudah kuberi tahu."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Gaara itu benar-benar brengsek. Masa ketika aku diserang dia malah tetap berdiri dengan santai. Yah, sesekali melawan penyerangnya sih. Tapi ... _hey_, ini morfin yang ada di tempat tadi, kan?" Ino menunjuk benda berwarna putih yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Memangnya kaupikir siapa lagi yang datang mengaku sebagai utusan dari Vietnam?" Shikamaru malah berbalik melempar pertanyaan retorik.

"Hah? Jadi ... ya ampun! Jadi anak buah Phong yang dimaksud itu kau? Astaga ... Ya Tuhan...," Ino meremas rambut—wignya—setengah frustasi, "kautahu, aku hampir dibunuh gara-gara itu. Mata sangkur pria tadi bahkan sempat berada di sini." Ia menunjuk lehernya.

Shikamaru tak menanggapi lagi. Ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada kemudi, menaikkan kecepatannya menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Semenjak tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang Ino hadapi, ia tahu gadis itu tak dalam kondisi mumpuni. Di balik kondisi fisiknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, ia yakin sekurang-kurangnya ada lebam yang tersembunyi.

Sejujurnya Ino sedikit heran melihat Shikamaru menjalankan kemudi bak orang kesetanan. Tetapi entah kenapa kali ini ia segan bertanya, memilih untuk membiarkan atasannya larut dalam pemikiran rumit yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari memandangi jalan-jalan di luaran.

Sekilas Ino bisa menebak kalau tujuan mereka adalah apartemen milik Sakura. Mungkin ada urusan yang berkaitan dengan rekam jejak medis salah satu target mereka. Tetapi sebenarnya agak mengherankan juga mengingat biasanya Shikamaru menghendaki anak buahnyalah yang datang dan menyerahkan data yang diminta. Atau kalau tidak pun biasanya data akan dikirim dengan berbagai media.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja, ya. Sakura pasti akan mengejekku karena terlalu ceroboh dalam misi kali ini," kata Ino ketika _jeep_ tua yang mereka tumpangi tiba di pelataran parkir.

"Tentu saja kau ikut. Pasiennya kau, bukan aku," tukas Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya.

Bola mata Shikamaru bergerak, bertemu dengan visual Ino dalam satu konsentris. Untuk sejenak Ino merasa gelapnya biji mata atasannya ternyata sanggup memberi efek hipnosis. Tajam, tapi tak membuat dirinya menggigis. Lembut, tetapi membuat setiap sudut hatinya menjetis.

"Lihat apa?" Pertanyaan sederhana Shikamaru cukup merusak suasana. Sebenarnya reaksinya sangat normal, apalagi untuk ukuran seorang pemuda yang tampaknya tak cukup peka. Tapi nyatanya Ino malah merasa kesal, setengah malu sudah melambungkan angannya entah sampai ke mana.

"Dengar, ya. Sebagai laki-laki, kau juga harus peka. Jangan bersikap baik pada setiap wanita. Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai ada wanita yang jatuh hati pada sikapmu," gerutu Ino ketika menolak Shikamaru yang berniat membantunya turun dari mobil.

"Berisik," balas Shikamaru, "kukira seharian berada bersama beberapa penjahat kelas teri sudah mengubah sikapmu. Tapi ternyata kau tetap Nona Barbie."

"Apa kata...,"

"Tolong, ya, Tuan-Tuan," suara Sakura menginterupsi konversasi mereka. Ia berdiri tegak sembari melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kalau mau bertengkar jangan di depan pintuku. Apa kata tetangga kalau sampai mengira aku punya teman pasangan _gay_ eksentrik yang hobi berseteru di depan pintu rumahku."

"Koreksi ucapanmu, Haruno. Aku bukan _gay_ dan kautahu, itu," tukas Shikamaru keberatan.

Telunjuk Sakura menunjuk Ino, "Kalau begitu setengah _gay._ Kecuali yang ada di balik itu adalah seorang gadis berambut jagung yang tergila-gila pada Hermes dan Prada, maka pendapatku akan tetap sama."

Ino sudah hendak membalas ketika ditahan sang atasan berambut kelam. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru, tapi dari reaksi Sakura sepertinya lelaki itu memberikan tatapan tajam. Terbukti dari reaksi Sakura yang semula berniat bermain-main, kini berubah dalam selincam.

Membukakan pintu apartemennya, Sakura mempersilakan mereka masuk. Meski sudah terbiasa bertandang ke apartemen sahabatnya, entah kenapa kali ini Ino merasa sedikit kikuk. Entah karena ada Shikamaru, entah karena kondisi psikisnya yang belum pulih setelah nyaris takluk.

"Aku bertaruh dia punya beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya. Periksalah. Aku takkan melihat," kata Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit keheranan. Setengah tergagap ia kembali berkata, "Mau pinjam komputerku, Bos? Kurasa itu pilihan yang bagus untuk membunuh waktu."

"Aku baru saja ingin meminjamnya darimu," kata Shikamaru, "terima kasih sebelumnya, Sakura."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala sebelum mengamit lengan Ino untuk melakukan eksaminasi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu merengut ketika mereka telah mendapatkan privasi. Terlebih ketika ia melihat beberapa memar yang menghiasi lengan dan kaki. Semula Ino ikut-ikutan diam, tapi kemudian ia tak tahan untuk tak menyuarakan isi hati.

"Hey, Forehead. Pendiam itu tidak cocok untukmu," kata Ino.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Whoaa ... Pig! Akhirnya ... akhirnya kau bicara juga. Serius, dari tadi kukira aku sedang memeriksa alien dari planet mana."

"Enak saja. Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu, tahu," balas Ino.

"Habis kaudatang dengan Shikamaru-_sama_, kemudian dia sedikit melotot waktu aku berniat menggodamu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau membawa oleh-oleh luka memar begini," celoteh Sakura, "kupikir kau juga tidak lupa, kau juga seorang model. Bukankah kau sendiri yang sering bilang kalau kecantikan adalah bagian dari asetmu."

Ino membalasnya dengan cengiran, "Masih bisa kututupi dengan _concealer_ kok. Lagi pula memar seperti ini biasanya akan lenyap dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Kalau kau berniat membantu, berikan saja obat yang bagus untukku."

"Poinku bukan di situ, Pig," sergah Sakura.

"Aw ... pelan-pelan, Forehead," protes Ino, "baiklah ... baiklah. Kuberikan kau versi singkatnya. Aku habis dipelonco Gaara. Dia mengajakku masuk ke kandang serigala, aku sempat ikut berkelahi, dan ini oleh-olehnya. OK?"

"Gaara-_senpai,_ ya...," gumam Sakura, "tapi agak mengherankan juga sih. Masuk 'kandang serigala' oleh-olehmu langsung begini. Tapi tiap kali keluar masuk kandang singa, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Mendengar frasa 'kandang singa' alis Ino serta merta terangkat. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar frasa itu relevan dengan Itachi yang merupakan salah satu punat. Ino hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa makna yang tersirat. Apakah Sakura hendak mengatakan bahwa ia lebih berbakat dalam hal mengendus kejahatan dari jalur atas ataukah sebenarnya ia hendak menekankan tentang adanya bahaya yang berkali-kali lipat?

Tetapi toh pengalamannya kali ini bukan tak memberi pelajaran yang bisa dipetik. Ino semakin paham betapa tidak mudahnya menjadi seorang penelik. Di sisi lain, ia sudah tahu akses jalur bawah Akatsuki bila lain kali ingin menyelisik. Ino tak peduli lagi bahkan jika kasusnya berjalan dengan teramat lenitrik.

Kekuasaan, uang, dan pasukan. Setidaknya itulah modal yang telah Akatsuki dapatkan. Mereka punya uang, baik dari hasil ekonomi bawah tanah maupun para pembesar seperti Itachi yang memberikan sokongan. Dengan uang mereka bisa membeli senjata berikut perlengkapan. Jika jumlah mereka semakin banyak, secara otomatis mereka bisa dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Entah kenapa Ino mulai punya keyakinan bahwa upaya ini bukanlah sekadar aksi teroris. Lebih jauh lagi, mungkin ini adalah titik tolak sebuah gerakan separatis. Tidak, semoga saja ini hanyalah postulat yang kurang logis.

.

.

.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan bahumu, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Itu reaksi Konan ketika mendapati Ino tengah memoles _concealer_. Mulanya ia tak begitu menarik perhatian, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa memakai _concealer_ di bagian bahu tentu bukanlah hal yang ordiner. Ia tergelitik rasa penasaran, juga peduli pada sang _partner_.

"Kemarin aku hampir dirampok," dusta Ino sembari memamerkan cengiran tanpa dosa, "tas Prada-ku yang warna merah bata itu sudah ditarik seorang preman. Mana di dalamnya ada ponsel dan _hardisk_ punya temanku."

"Itulah ... di sini tidak seperti di Moskow, Yamanaka-_san_. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kau sudah membutuhkan seorang _bodyguard_," Shion, asisten Ino tampak mengomel seraya membantu Ino mengoleskan _concealer _demi menutup lebam berwarna merah kebiruan, "hanya libur dua hari dan kau sudah seperti ini."

"Hanya luka kecil, Shion. Kemarin bahuku terbentur tembok. Tapi, yah, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi," ucap Ino berusaha menenangkan asistennya.

"Kurasa asistenmu ada benarnya juga, Yamanaka-_san_," komentar Konan, "ini Konoha. Tingkat keamanannya mungkin tak sebagus di tempatmu dulu. Lagi pula tak ada salahnya membayar seorang _bodyguard_ yang bisa memastikan keamananmu, kan?"

"Oh, ya ampun ... aku paling benci ketika ada seseorang yang mengamatiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Rasanya seperti tidak punya privasi saja. Lagi pula, ayolah ... biarkan sesekali aku menggunakan ilmu bela diriku. Kautahu, Moskow juga bukan kota yang ramah. Bahkan di sana _agency_-ku menyuruhku mengambil kelas bela diri. Karena menurut mereka proteksi diri sendiri jauh lebih aman untuk menghadapi _paparazzi_ atau penjahat-penjahat iseng. Toh, lawanku juga bukan teroris yang masuk daftar hitam Interpol," celoteh Ino.

Shion dan Konan saling berpandangan, kemudian mluncur pelan komentar sang asisten, "Kaudengar, Konan-_san_. Yamanaka-_san_ memang keras kepala."

"Tapi masuk akal juga, sih," reaksi Konan membuat bahu Shion sedikit turun diiringi desahan tak lega. "Ne, Yamanaka-_san_. Bicara soal privasi, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Itachi?"

"Eh?" Alis Ino berjengit, "Tidak. Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Konan tertawa ringan, "Iya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Saat _fashion show_ dua minggu lalu, kalian terlihat akrab."

"Kami tidak punya hubungan spesial," jelas Ino, sedikit curiga tentang maksud terselubung Konan ketika menggiringnya pada pertanyaan tentang Itachi, "Benar aku mengenalnya dan kami cukup sering berbicara. Tapi itu saja. Tak ada yang lain."

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya Itachi mengalami cinta tak terbalas terhadapmu," komentar Konan.

Ino mencatat satu hal. Konan memanggil Itachi dengan namanya, bukan dengan nama keluarganya yang tentu lebih dikenal. Satu bukti—meski tak begitu kuat—bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang cukup amikal. Ino menebak-nebak, bagaimana reaksi Konan jika ia melontarkan umpan balik yang sedikit frontal.

Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan, cukup untuk membuat hatinya tergelitik. Jika benar Akatsuki mengincar dirinya, tak ada salahnya ia memanfaatkannya sebagai sebuah stokastik. Ini akan jadi sebuah hal yang menarik dan Ino akan membuktikan kalau ia juga memiliki kapabilitas untuk bermain cantik.

"Ah, iya juga, sih. Kalau dilihat-lihat, cara Uchiha-_sama_ memandang Yamanaka-_san_ itu seperti tatapan pria-pria yang sedang jatuh cinta," Shion ikut berkomentar.

Ino tergelak ringan, merasa bersyukur karena Shion sudah lebih dulu membuka jalan. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Shion-_chan_. Tapi yah ... seandainya Itachi memang punya pandangan begitu, aku sih tidak menolak."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Konan konklusif.

Ino meraih tangan Konan bak seorang kawan lama yang hendak membuat pengakuan, "Rahasiakan ini, ya. _Please_..." Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana reaksi malu-malu Hinata tiap kali diajak bicara soal cinta.

Konan terkikik geli, "Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah menyangka seseorang yang sudah lama hidup di benua biru ternyata bisa malu-malu begini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa, kok."

Biar saja, biarkan saja Konan menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang pemalu. Biarkan saja Akatsuki berpikiran kalau ia adalah gadis yang lugu. Biarkan saja mereka memasang perangkap atau apa pun itu. Selama kesadaran dan logismenya masih berjalan, selama ada Shikamaru yang terus menyupervisi, Ino akan terus meluru.

Ino ingat, Gaara pernah menyebutkan tentang _member_ bayangan. Ia juga telah memberikan gambaran. Tindakannya yang sama sekali tak memberikan bantuan ketika dirinya diserang memang menjengkelkan, tetapi ketika Ino berpikir lebih jauh ia mengerti alasan yang Gaara sembunyikan.

Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang _member_ bayangan.

Itulah konklusi yang diinginkan Gaara. Itu sebabnya kenapa kemarin ia hanya menyeringai—setengah mengejek—karena kesimpulan Ino terlalu sederhana. Kalau saja seringainya bisa diartikan bebas, mungkin ia hendak tertawa karena untuk membaca situasi di 'kandang serigala' saja ia tak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa keluar dengan utuh dari 'kandang singa'?

Ino sadar, ketika tak sedang satu _frame_ dengannya, beberapa kali Konan menjadikannya sebagai pusat atensi. Memang tidak terang-terangan, tetapi ekor matanya memergoki adanya pandangan penuh arti. Seolah dirinya benar-benar menjadi aset yang diincar Akatsuki.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Ino ketika _blitz_ kamera tak lagi meneranginya. Ia merapikan sedikit anak rambut yang diayun embusan _blower_ tak jauh dari mereka.

"Eh?" Sepertinya Konan tak mengira Ino akan mempertanyakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit penasaran. Takutnya _pose_-ku kurang bagus atau apa," gumam Ino.

"Oh, tidak, tidak," Konan bereaksi cepat, "aku hanya sedang berpikir, melihatmu di sini rasanya seperti menyia-nyiakan talenta. Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi jelas sulit bagi model sepertiku jika harus berhadapan dengan supermodel sepertimu."

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum seraya meraih botol air minum yang disodorkan sang asisten. Pelan tapi pasti, ia merasakan adanya persuasi tersoren. Dimulai dari sekarang, melalui rangkaian kata bernada komplimen.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa begitu," sesal Ino, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai cerita berbalut pretensi yang telah dikarangnya. "Aku kembali ke Konoha untuk memulai hidupku yang baru. Tanpa kerasnya persaingan di dunia _modeling_ Rusia, tanpa macet yang membuatku cepat tua, dan tanpa cinta yang membuatku tersiksa."

Konan terlihat menyimak setiap ceritanya. Terlihat bersimpatik, tak berniat meremehkan apalagi sampai mencura. Ia tak berkomentar, hanya mengusap bahu Ino sembari menanti kelanjutan cerita.

"Kautahu, di Rusia banyak petenis yang juga melakoni profesi sebagai model. Maria Sharapova dan Anna Kournikova adalah sedikit dari mereka. Jadi sedikit banyak aku mengerti perasaanmu ketika kau mengatakan sulit bagimu untuk berhadapan denganku. Itulah sebabnya kubilang aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa begitu," ujar Ino, "tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Bukankah kita adalah _partner_? Oh, tentu saja kau boleh protes ketika kau merasa aku terlalu mengambil _job_-mu atau...,"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Konan, "yang kukatakan tadi juga hanya kekhawatiranku saja. Lagi pula karena ada kau di sini, aku juga jadi lebih bekerja keras. Secara tak langsung, itu justru bagus untukku. _Hey,_ tapi kalau dari ceritamu, kedengarannya Moskow seperti kota yang buruk."

"Rumput tetangga memang selalu terlihat lebih hijau," komentar Ino, "sampai aku sendiri jadi bagian dari kota itu, bayanganku selalu dipenuhi oleh pembauran Asia dan Eropa, Benteng Kremlin, _babushka lady_ yang menari dan menyanyi, pokoknya yang indah-indah. Tapi serius, kota itu membuatku nyaris gila di minggu-minggu pertamaku di sana. Macetnya ... penduduk yang kurang ramah terhadap turis ... kemiskinan dan kemegahan yang bersanding secara bersamaan. Rasanya ... ah..."

Konan sedikit terkesima mendengar celotehan—setengah berupa keluhan—rekan barunya. Ia memang pernah mengetahui beberapa liputan pariwisata di Rusia. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka sebegitu beratnya hidup di ibukota penguasa seperenam dunia. Sepertinya rekan barunya ini butuh sesuatu untuk merelaksasi beban pikirannya. Setengah merendahkan nada suaranya, ia mencetuskan sebuah ajakan yang mungkin dibutuhkan _Miss_ Konoha.

"Nanti malam ada pesta kecil dengan beberapa temanku. Mau datang untuk merelaksasi pikiran?"

Senyum kemenangan pun mengiringi anggukan kepala dari si gadis pirang.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Thanks to : ****himiko azuna**** ***arigatou ^^ sudah saya lanjutkan kok***, ****Yola-ShikaIno**** ***ini next chapter-nya ^^*,**White Azalea**** ***chapter ini romance ShikaIno-nya juga agak terlihat*,**AzuraCantlye**** ***arigatou ^^ saya bukan orang bahasa/sastra kok. background saya perhotelan dan perpajakan***, ****Dae Uchiha**** ***tidak apa-apa. santai saja. Gaara ya? Tipikal easy going but deep thinker emang asyik, ya***, ****nianara**** ***salam kenal nianara-san ^^ iya romance-nya memang tidak akan terlalu banyak***, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**** ***arigatou ^^. moga-moga karakterisasinya tidak terlalu OOC***, ****Saqee-chan**** ***iya, tapi gengsinya gede #sigh***, ****learn-to-be-an-author**** ***entah kenapa saya juga sedang menyukai karakter Gaara yang seperti ini. saya memang butuh karakter seiseng Gaara untuk 'bersenang-senang' di fic ini.***, ****Amai Yuki**** ***sedikit terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, Amai-chan #sigh. tapi laki-laki seperti Shikamaru memang 'mainan' yang menyenangkan untuk teman-temannya***, ****Jean Cosz**** ***Jean-san tertarik jadi intel? Daftar saja ke sekolahnya. Atau mungkin mau coba-coba jadi agen SIS? Coba saja buka websitenya. Btw, facebook saya Svetlana Arlovskaya***, ****FatitaRH**** ***Bartender memang keren, ya #mantan calon bartender yang gagal*

Chapter kelima dan saya merasa sedikit gagal di chapter ini. Ada bagian diri saya yang merutuki porsi romance dan porsi bersenang-senang yang terlalu banyak. Di sisi lain, saya merasa tidak ada salahnya sesekali saya begitu. Fufufu ... rasanya seperti menerapkan standar ganda saja #sigh

Inti chapter ini sebenarnya sederhana saja. Ino hanya belajar bagaimana cara Gaara bersandiwara, bagaimana ia harus bertahan dari situasi-situasi yang sulit baik di 'kandang serigala' ataupun di 'kandang singa'. Gaara mungkin terkesan brengsek, tetapi seperti yang Ino singgung di phase terakhir, kalau Gaara menolong Ino, justru para yakuza itu yang akan curiga. Dan berawal dari kecurigaan, semua akses informasi bisa tertutup dan bahkan mereka bisa berbalik menyerang dan membahayakan badan intelijen itu sendiri.

Versi singkat dari paragraf di atas adalah Ino belajar bersandiwara dan mengarang bebas. (Itu sebabnya saya bilang saya terlalu bersenang-senang karena memang pikiran saya suka _ngelantur_ ke mana-mana).

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini.

Spasiba ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Konan membuat Ino refleks menoleh ke arah sekeliling. Yang didapatinya hanyalah suasana hening. Tak ada lalu lalang orang-orang atau sekadar dentuman musik yang terdengar nyaring.

Tak banyak mobil-mobil yang berjajar rapi. Tapi tak jauh dari tempat ini ada sebuah pangkalan taksi. Ino ingat ketika taksi yang ditumpanginya bersama Konan melewatinya tadi. Andaikata tempat ini adalah sebuah klub malam tempat pesta digelar, maka kemungkinan besar tempat ini adalah salah satu _spot_ milik Akatsuki.

Seperti perkiraannya tentang klub malam yang tersembunyi, dugaan Ino semakin menguat ketika mereka tiba di sebuah pintu. Tak ada penjaga bertubuh besar yang biasanya akan sigap mengusir orang-orang yang tak perlu. Hanya ada seorang lelaki ber-_tuxedo_ rapi yang menanyakan sebuah kartu.

"Maaf, kartu Anda, Nona?"

Konan mengeluarkan kartu yang ia miliki. Sekilas Ino melihatnya sebagai sebuah kartu undangan biasa. Tapi entahlah kalau ternyata isinya adalah kartu multiguna. Ino bisa memastikannya nanti dengan cara mengamati bagaimana Konan menggunakan kartunya.

Sekali lagi Ino boleh merasa besar kepala setelah lagi-lagi tebakannya benar. Tempat ini memang klub malam tertutup yang hanya menerima orang-orang yang mampu membayar. Membayar keanggotaan tentunya, bukan sekadar membayar minuman, camilan, dan _service_ seperti di bar.

Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Tak pelak tingkahnya membuat Konan terkikik. Tampaknya ia merasa senang ajakannya bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti terbiasa dengan ini," komentar Konan.

"_Hey_, ayolah ... apa lagi yang kauharapkan ketika tinggal berjauhan dari orang tuamu dan punya akses untuk hal-hal yang menarik," timpal Ino, "oh, ya ampun ... setelah ini kurasa kau harus menunjukkan padaku bagaimana cara memperoleh keanggotaan di sini."

"Kauakan mendapatkannya nanti," ucap Konan.

Ino tahu, Konan sengaja menunggunya benar-benar terlarut dalam irama cepat. Sementara ia sendiri menunggu saat yang tepat. Karena itu Ino tidak merasa heran ketika sosok gadis bersurai kebiruan itu lenyap dari kerumunan padat.

Dan itu pulalah yang diharapkan Ino agar ia bisa menganalisis situasi dan kondisi sekelilingnya.

Setidaknya Ino mengenali beberapa orang di sini. Pria berkulit kebiruan—mungkin efek samping dari merkuri—yang sedang duduk di _bar stool _itu adalah pria Hoshigaki. Lalu ada Hidan, _member _Akatsuki yang baru dilihatnya untuk pertama kali. Meski demikian, Ino cukup tahu bahwa lelaki inilah yang digadang-gadang sebagai peracik narkotika paling handal yang dimiliki Akatsuki.

Menggeser visualnya ke sisi lain, bola matanya kembali menemukan sosok yang tak asing. Pein, kekasih Konan yang kali ini tampil nyentrik dengan _pierching_. Hanya saja, Ino tak melihat gadis yang dikenalnya berada di sekeliling.

Eksistensi empat anggota Akatsuki di sini adalah _alarm _agar Ino selalu berhati-hati jika ia masih ingin keluar dengan kepala utuh. Shikamaru bahkan menekankan berkali-kali, agar sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kisruh. Terlebih karena beberapa petinggi Akatsuki adalah orang-orang angkuh.

"_Tentukan kesan macam apa yang ingin kauberikan pada mereka. Menjadi gadis _barbie_ akan lebih baik dan lebih mudah untukmu, kata Shikamaru._

"_Maksudmu, gadis cantik dan langsing memang sesuai dengan _image_-ku?" Ino mengerlingkan matanya, bermaksud menggoda sang atasan yang jarang-jarang memberika pujian._

"_Bukan. Maksudku plastik dan tidak berotak," ralat Shikamaru._

_Urat-urat di pelipis Ino berkedut, tangannya menjangkau apa saja yang ada di meja untuk dilemparkan pada sang atasan. Shikamaru memang keterlaluan! Di mana-mana _image barbie_ tentulah berambut pirang, berpinggang ramping, serta kaki jenjang yang membuat iri para perempuan._

"_Ck ... kalau kau marah, berarti apa yang kukatakan memang benar," tukas Shikamaru._

_Ino menurunkan buku di tangannya. Jika Shikamaru sudah berkata begitu, berarti ucapan kejam itu bukanlah maksud sesungguhnya. Lelaki itu ingin agar ia menemukan makna sebenarnya, mengorelasikannya dengan i_mage_ yang disebut sebelumnya, lalu memainkannya dalam sebuah sandiwara. Shikamaru ingin ia berpikir sebelum bertindak agar tak ada akibat buruk yang mesti ditanggung bersama._

"_Mademoiselle_ Yamanaka?"

Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar, tertelan musik yang hingar bingar. Beruntung si pemanggil menepuk bahunya, sehingga Ino bisa menoleh ke arah yang benar. Menyadari siapa sosok berambut merah di sebelahnya tak pelak membuat mata gadis itu melebar.

"_Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre?"

_Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi lantai dansa. Pria berusia di awal tiga puluhan ini memilih _lounge_ sebagai tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara. Ia melambaikan tangan pada seorang _waiter_, kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis Yamanaka.

"Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini," katanya, "sedang liburan atau kau memang bekerja di sini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini," jawab Ino singkat, "kutebak kau sedang mengadakan _fashion show_ di sini. Iya, kan, _Monsieur_?"

"Panggil aku Sasori saja. Toh, kita tidak sedang dalam lingkungan kerja," kata _Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre, "tidak persis begitu, tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga. Yang jelas aku masih ingin menikmati kota ini. Untung saja seorang model memberiku akses ke sini."

"Namanya Konan?" tebak Ino.

Sasori mendentikkan jari, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku juga datang atas ajakannya," jawab Ino.

Pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh sosok _waiter_ yang baru tiba. Sasori menyebutkan salah satu _brand champagne_ terkemuka—produksi negaranya tentu saja—dan membujuk Ino memilih minuman yang sama. Gadis itu menolak, memilih menyebutkan _margarita_ sebagai minuman pilihannya.

Jean-Pierre Sasori, seorang _designer _berdarah Jepang yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga pemilik rumah mode ternama di Perancis. Ino pernah bekerja sama dengannya selama tiga bulan ketika _agency_-nya di Rusia bekerja sama dengan rumah mode milik Sasori di Paris. Selama bekerja untuknya, Ino hanya mencatat Sasori sebagai sosok yang perfeksionis.

Sebelumnya, Ino tahu Sasori masuk ke dalam daftar yang dicurigai sebagai _member_ Akatsuki. Hanya saja, ia berada di luar jangkauan sehingga tak ada keharusan baginya untuk menyelidiki. Biasanya oknum-oknum yang berada di luar negeri—khususnya Eropa—adalah tanggung jawab Gaara mengingat pemuda brengsek itu punya banyak akses di sana-sini.

Jika sekarang Sasori muncul di sini, maka akan muncul dua probabilitas. Jika Ino bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai pintu kedua setelah Konan, maka akan lebih mudah baginya untuk meretas. Tetapi jika sebaliknya, bukan tak mungkin lehernyalah yang akan ditebas.

Bagaimanapun semuanya memiliki risiko. Segala hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menghindari fiasko. Sasori cukup mengenal kepribadiannya dan lagi-lagi itu adalah sebuah _alarm _agar ia tak bertindak sembrono.

.

.

.

Sasori, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kisame, dan terakhir Itachi. Setidaknya ada enam _member_ Akatsuki di sini. Nama terakhir (sepertinya) belum menyadari keberadaan Ino, melenggang lurus menghampiri pria Hoshigaki.

Jujur saja, ada rasa takut yang menghinggapi sudut hati Ino sekarang. Jika Akatsuki memang selicin yang digambarkan Shikamaru, maka jalan keluar untuknya semakin terhalang. Dalam kondisi terburuk, pilihannya hanyalah mati atau membiarkan dirinya di-_brainwashing_ dengan segala bentuk propaganda yang telah dipersiapkan dengan matang.

"Aku menyesal tidak melihat koleksi musim semimu, Sasori," kata Ino sembari mengangkat _margarita_-nya, "aku serius. Aku punya beberapa koleksi rancanganmu di lemariku. Kebanyakan dari koleksi musim semimu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung," kata Sasori. Ia membuka kotak rokoknya, mengambil sebuah sigaret dari dalam sana. Ino berbaik hati menyalakan api dari korek yang dibawanya.

"Kau juga merokok?" Sasori sudah mengulurkan kotak rokoknya.

"Sesekali. Tapi kali ini sedang tidak ingin," jawab Ino diplomatis.

Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ke sini bukan untuk meluncurkan koleksi musim semi. Aku sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru." Ia menghisap batang berwarna putih di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, "Parfum."

"_Wow_, terobosan yang bagus! Kukira memang sudah sepantasnya kau melebarkan bisnismu ke sana," komentar Ino, "apa merknya?"

"L'Aurore," jawab Sasori, "mau coba?"

"Kalau kau membawa _tester_-nya," Ino tergelak ringan.

Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya meraih botol kristal dari dalam saku. Ia meraih tangan Ino, lalu meneteskan cairan itu di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Ino membawanya mendekat ke indra penciuman, membauinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aromanya segar, seperti perpaduan aroma _fruity_ dan _floral_. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial. Tapi ini parfum yang bagus untuk penggunaan kasual.

_Hey,_ perasaannya saja atau pencahayaan di ruangan ini seperti berputar-putar? Seingat Ino, ia sedang duduk di _lounge_, bukan larut dalam hingar-bingar. Dan dengan segera, pandangannya menjadi sedikit tersamar.

Sial, seharusnya ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan parfum itu. Sasori mungkin menambahkan sesuatu. Tak heran bila sekarang ia merasa begitu pialu.

"Yamanaka?" Sasori mengguncang bahunya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, hanya sedikit pusing. Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menggunakan alkohol untuk parfum itu," jawab Ino, _'Walaupun aku yakin bukan itu yang membuatku sepening ini.'_

"Begitukah? Mungkin saja. Tapi kalaupun begitu, kurasa toleransimu terhadap alkohol sudah turun. Atau jangan-jangan, ini dampak karena kau meminum _margarita_? _Ma chere_, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksa bila toleransimu ternyata serendah itu," kata Sasori.

Sial!

Sasori benar, sebelumnya Ino memang meminum _margarita_. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya—skenario terburuknya adalah mati—_margarita_ itu akan membuat Sasori dapat dengan mudah terlepas dari jerat pasal-pasal pidana. Dan ia akan dikenang sebagai Miss Konoha terburuk yang mati konyol gara-gara _overdosis_ _triple sec_ dan _tequila_.

"Kurasa kaubutuh tempat untuk beristirahat. Aku akan bertanya pada pelayan di sebelah sana. Mungkin mereka punya tempat untuk beristirahat," kata Sasori.

"Tidak perlu," Ino menarik ujung jas Sasori. Ia sedikit ngeri membayangkan skenario yang lebih buruk dari ini. Bisa saja Sasori hanya berdalih dan merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. "Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu sepanik itu. Bagaimanapun, aku tumbuh dan dibesarkan di Rusia."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan sebuah pretensi. Toh, ia masih bisa menahan segala kepeningan yang membuat kepalanya seperti berputar-putar tiada henti. Namun, bagaimanapun ia harus menunjukkan bahwa ia bukanlah gadis yang semudah itu takluk pada kondisi semacam ini.

"Kauyakin?" tanya Sasori setengah ingin memastikan, "Yah, bagaimanapun kau memang orang Jepang. Tipikal pekerja keras sejauh yang kutahu."

"Katakan," kata Ino, "katakan Sasori. Apa yang membuatmu memilih Konoha daripada Tokyo? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk meraih pangsa pasar yang besar jika kau mempromosikan produkmu di sana?"

"Pertanyaan yang tajam, Yamanaka." Ino terkesiap begitu menyadari pertanyaannya memang terdengar terlalu dalam. Huh, bahan kimia sialan—apa pun itu—dalam parfum itu sepertinya membuat sisi frontalnya lebih sulit lagi diredam. Sedikit samar-samar, Ino merasa tatapan lelaki itu semakin menajam. "Kurasa bukan tempatmu bicara begitu mengingat kau sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berkarir di kota ini, bukankah itu seperti menyia-nyiakan sebuah talenta?"

"Aku punya banyak alasan jika kau mau menanyaiku kenapa aku memilih Konoha," jawab Ino. Ia menekan sela-sela ibu jari dan telunjuknya kuat-kuat—tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori tentunya. Gadis itu berharap, rasa sakit akibat tekanan itu mampu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Terlebih ketika lingkaran spiral di kepalanya tak kunjung berhenti juga. "Aku lahir di sini. Orang tuaku di sini. Teman-temanku di sini. Dan orang yang kusukai juga di sini. Jika kaumau mengatakan kepindahanku ke sini sebagai sesuatu yang aneh, bukankah kau lebih aneh lagi, Sasori?"

"Lidahmu lebih tajam dari dugaanku semula, Yamanaka," tukas Sasori, "tentu saja aku punya alasan khusus kenapa aku memilih Konoha."

Alasan khusus, tentu saja berkaitan dengan Akatsuki. Dan dari sikapnya, tentu saja Sasori takkan buka mulut soal hal ini. Sasori mengenalnya dan tentu saja ia lebih memiliki insting kapan saja Ino berpretensi.

"Pada intinya, kau menyukai Jepang. Negaramu dan lelaki tercintamu." Ino merasakan belaian halus di pipinya, seiring dengan suara Sasori yang mendekat, "Jadi, seperti apa pria itu? Apakah ia berambut hitam dan bermata kelam seperti orang Asia pada umumnya? Katakan, Yamanaka."

Ino mendesis, berusaha untuk menepis. Namun, ia gagal karena kegigihan sang _designer_ asal Perancis. Ia pernah mendengar tentang betapa mesumnya laki-laki Perancis, hanya saja ia memilih untuk tak menggubris. Lagi pula, Sasori yang ia kenal sebelumnya adalah tipikal yang selalu bersikap manis.

Efek dari bahan kimia—entah apa itu—dari parfum semakin menguat. Keadaan di sekeliling Ino semakin berputar cepat, memberikan efek pening yang begitu hebat. Suara Sasori pun terdengar semakin lamat-lamat.

"Jadi ... kau memang seorang nasionalis." Ino tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa pemahaman nasionalismemu terlalu dangkal?'

"Mana kutahu ... memangnya aku seorang linguis?" Entah apakah deretan kalimat di kepalanya tersampaikan atau tidak. Rasanya seluruh indra yang ia miliki menjadi rerak. Bercampur baur tanpa kejelasan yang justru membuat kepalanya semakin olak.

Dan sensasi macam apa ini? Apakah hormonnya juga ikut dipengaruhi? Jantungnya seperti meledak-ledak, tak sanggup menahan luapan emosi tiada henti.

"Jadi kau memang putri seorang inspektur polisi?"

Adalah hal terakhir yang mampu ditangkap indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang terbuang ketika Ino mulai mendapatkan kembali kendali diri.

Semuanya masih tampak sama. Ia masih berada di salah satu sofa, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang merefleksi gemerlapnya dunia. Indra penciumannya mulai mengenali bau _vodka_, asap rokok, hingga keringat dan parfum milik para wanita. Bedanya bila tadi ia sedang berbicara dengan Sasori, maka sekarang yang menemaninya adalah Konan dan pria Uchiha.

"_Ya khocu Medovuha_," racau Ino.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang manis? Atau...," tanya Itachi.

"Roti!" potong Ino cepat, "Dengan kaviar hitam," sambungnya dengan nada pelan.

Terus terang, inisiatif Itachi bertanya tadi membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Itachi mendengar gumamannya, bahkan bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang ia sebut. Tentu saja Ino berharap Itachi hanya menebaknya dari nadanya yang terdengar seperti mengangut.

Sungguh, Ino tak berharap kalau Itachi juga menguasai bahasa Rusia. Dalam jangka waktu ketika Ino kehilangan segala kendali, setidaknya Ino berharap alam bawah sadarnya mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam bahasa yang selama ini akrab dengannya. Kalaupun ia melontarkan rahasia, setidaknya mereka butuh interpreter untuk memahaminya. Kalaupun mereka merekam suaranya, tetap saja perlu waktu untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Oh, ya, ampun. Ternyata kau lapar," Konan—yang duduk di sebelah kanannya ikut berkomentar. "Aku tak menyangka, ketika sedang mabuk begini, kau terlihat begitu Rusia. Memesan roti dan kaviar di bar, ya ampun, kurasa kau sudah benar-benar...,"

"Hey ... gadis Rusia takkan mabuk hanya dengan segelas tequila," tukas Ino, masih setengah meracau.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi kau sukses membuatku khawatir, Nona," kata Itachi, "aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seorang pria Perancis dalam kondisi setengah mabuk begini. Lalu, ketika aku berhasil menarikmu darinya, gadis ini datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai temanmu."

"Tapi aku memang temannya, Tuan Uchiha," tegas Konan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jawabanmu?" Itachi kembali menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Ya, aku bisa masuk ke sini atas undangannya," jawab Ino singkat.

Bahu Itachi yang semula tegang perlahan-lahan mulai turun. Merasa bersalah, ia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut biru tua, "Maaf."

"Kurasa kau memang harus belajar untuk memercayai orang, Tuan," tukas Konan sedikit ketus, "kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal. Tak peduli sespesial apa pun kau di matanya."

Berakting seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal, terdengar menggelitik seperti gelembung-gelembung soda yang menabrak dinding kerongkongan. Agak perih, tapi memberi sensasi yang menyenangkan. Ino bahkan harus berjuang menyembunyikan seringai yang tertahan.

"Kurasa kau mulai bersikap _overprotective_, Itachi. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap berterima kasih untuk itu," kata Ino, "dan Konan, ya ampun ... dari tadi aku mencarimu. Tahu-tahu aku bertemu dengan _Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre. Kupikir tak ada salahnya minum-minum dengannya sebentar sambil menunggumu kembali."

"_Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre?" ulang Konan.

"Yup. Aku pernah bekerja untuknya ketika _agency_-ku ia kontrak untuk _fashion show_. Tidak lama memang, tapi aku cukup mengenalnya secara personal," kata Ino.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku sempat menyebutkan namamu, tapi responnya terlihat datar. Mungkin ia beranggapan kalau Yamanaka Ino yang kumaksud berbeda dengan yang ia kenal," kata Konan.

"Apa pun itu...," Itachi menarik bahunya mendekat, "kurasa lebih baik kaupulang, Ino. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Hey_! Yang benar saja. Memangnya ini baru jam bera ... uh, kurasa kau benar," ucapan Ino terpotong begitu Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan hampir pukul dua dini hari. Itu berarti, sudah lebih dari empat jam ia di sini. Dan tidak ada yang menjamin dalam kurun waktu itu tak ada rahasia yang mereka ketahui.

"_Good girl,_" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Konan seraya mengikuti Itachi melangkah. Ia juga mencari sosok Sasori, tapi matanya tak kunjung menemukan si pemilik rambut merah. Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah pulang atau sekadar menyelinap di antara para pengunjung yang masih betah.

Semula Ino mengira begitu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, Itachi akan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan seputar sang _designer_. Namun, ternyata Itachi memang bukan tipikal ekstrover. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk menggali segalanya langsung dari sang sumber.

Dan hal inilah yang justru menggelitik tanda tanya di hati Ino.

Ia lebih suka Itachi mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sasori. Tentang apa saja yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi. Setidaknya Ino berharap, dari ketidaktenangan Itachi tersebut, ia bisa menemukan celah-celah tentang apa yang tak diketahuinya ketika setengah tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi Itachi tetaplah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ketenangan luar biasa. Eskpresi wajahnya pun terlalu sulit untuk dibaca. Tipikal lelaki seperti ini biasanya takkan dengan mudah diintervensi urusan asmara. Menggodanya adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia.

"Maaf sudah merusak malam indahmu. Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan rekan bisnismu hanya untukku," kata Ino membuka suara, tak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada.

"Kalau yang kaumaksud dengan rekan bisnisku adalah lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu, malam ini kami bertemu bukan sebagai rekan bisnis. Dia teman lamaku," jelas Itachi. Ada jeda sesaat ketika Itachi seperti teringat sesuatu, "Jadi, kau sudah melihatku lebih dulu?"

Ino mendesah pelan, merebahkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil seraya berkata, "Begitulah. Kupikir kau sedang sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Pergi minum bersama teman lama tampak tak sesuai dengan _image_-mu yang kuketahui."

"Bukan salahmu. Toh, yang selalu kaulihat adalah aku dengan sejumlah urusan bisnisku," kata Itachi.

"Dan lagi, dia teman lamamu. Kupikir wajar juga kalau aku tidak tahu," ucap Ino, "memang menyenangkan bertemu dengan teman lama. Aku bahkan tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan _Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre di tempat tadi. Sudah lama sekali, tapi _Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre tetap seramah ingatanku dulu."

"Oh, ya? Kalian memang terlihat sangat akrab sampai-sampai aku segan menginterupsi. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima ketika ia seperti mau mengambil keuntungan dari keadaanmu," kata Itachi. Tangannya mencengkeram lebih kuat pada kemudi, "Aku agak takut salah berpersepsi. Yah ... semuanya terjadi begitu cepat."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ino, "_Monsieur_ Jean-Pierre bukan seorang pendendam. Aku yakin ia akan dengan senang hati melupakan tudinganmu. Kudengar ia meluncurkan parfum koleksinya di sini. Entah sudah atau baru akan, aku tidak merincinya."

Ino melirik ke arah Itachi untuk sekadar ingin tahu reaksinya. Namun, agaknya ia harus merasa kecewa karena lagi-lagi ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang lelaki penyabar yang bersedia mendengar cerita panjang dari teman wanitanya.

"Kurasa _Monsieur _Jean-Pierre mulai menyukai Jepang. Ia bahkan menanyakan preferensiku terhadap pria-pria Jepang. Ia bahkan menyebutku sebagai seorang nasionalis," Ino tergelak ringan, "ya ampun. Dia benar-benar aneh. Memangnya apa hubungannya preferensi lelaki dengan nasionalisme? Ya ampun~ aku bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa untuk negaraku selain membayar pajaknya."

"Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," gumam Itachi, "walaupun sebenarnya kau masih bisa melakukan lebih."

"Eh? Masa? Memangnya apa? Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan kulakukan kok," kata Ino bersemangat.

"Lupakan saja. Panjang jadinya kalau kuceritakan," kilah Itachi.

"Oh...," desah Ino. Sedikit kecewa, karena Itachi masih sangat berhati-hati layaknya menjaga sebuah kotak pandora.

Setidaknya Ino masih bersyukur, tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Hal aneh yang terjadi hanyalah parfum Sasori yang membuat pusing kepala. Namun, tiba-tiba, ia menyadari anomali lain yang semula dianggapnya biasa.

Sejak berangkat tadi, hingga pulang sekarang, Ino tak tahu pasti di letak klub malam itu berada.

.

.

.

Sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, gadis itu asyik berkutat dengan tampilan dari layar digital. Sesekali ia mendendangkan lagu-lagu favorit, lalu jeda sejenak bila ada proses yang menuntut konsentrasi total. Bila tak melihat bagaimana tampilan layarnya, Ino pasti akan dikira sedang menyelesaikan sebuah _game_ alih-alih mengenkripsi data agar lebih kredensial.

Ino memang tak mendapatkan banyak informasi tadi malam. Namun, ia merasa bersyukur karena teknologi memberi solusi lebih baik untuk merekam. Terlebih, ia bisa melakukannya diam-diam. Takkan ada yang mengira, giwang yang dikenakannya terdapat kamera super mini yang tertanam.

L'Aurore.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum mengingatnya. Sedikit tak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan sefrontal itu menerjemahkan Akatsuki untuk _brand_ parfumnya. Tentang bahan aneh di dalamnya, Ino masih menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Ia memang tak begitu yakin Sasori akan memasukkan bahan itu ke dalam parfum yang diproduksi massal, kalaupun iya, lelaki itu pasti sengaja.

Sengaja untuk memancing reaksinya.

Apakah ia akan memilih diam saja, atau melaporkan anomali ini pada ayahnya?

Ketika Shikamaru menyuruhnya untuk menjadi seorang gadis _barbie_—dan menyebut gadis-gadis semacam itu dengan frasa plastik dan tak berotak—Ino memang tak langsung paham bahwa Shikamaru menyuruhnya menjadi boneka. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengikuti arus yang mereka ciptakan untuknya. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar terbawa arus, tapi kamera mini dan perekam suara akan memproteksinya.

Ino menekan tombol _answer _begitu melihat nama Sakura tertera di layar. Dadanya berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Sakura yang akan ia dengar. Akankah ada fakta yang menguak sedikit asrar?

"Pig, kau di rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"Yup!" jawab Ino spontan, "Bagaimana dengan...,"

"Amyl Nitrite," sahut Sakura cepat, "sejenis inhalansia. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumahmu. Akan kujelaskan detailnya nanti."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Pastikan kaudatang sebelum _masker_-ku kering, Forehead," gurau Ino.

Terdengar sedikit gerutuan sesaat sebelum telepon terputus. Ino terkekeh geli, lalu kembali menatap enkripsi data yang masih minta diurus. Kalau ini lancar, maka ia juga bisa segera mendapatkan analisis si bos jenius. Syukur-syukur ia bisa mendapatkan aplaus.

Senyum dan ekspresi cerianya memudar begitu teringat Sakura sempat menyebutkan kata inhalansia. Ino memang tidak ahli dalam bidang kimia, apalagi soal narkotika. Tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa inhalansia adalah salah satu jenis narkotika yang bahkan bisa ditemukan dalam bahan yang sering digunakan dalam rumah tangga. Setidaknya Ino tahu ada beberapa kasus penyalahgunaan lem dan pengharum ruangan untuk mendapatkan apa yang disebut dengan sensasi surga.

Dan itu berarti, takkan mudah untuk mengirim Sasori ke hotel prodeo.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino gemas bukan kepalang. Ia tahu, Akatsuki diisi oleh orang-orang dengan otak cemerlang. Mereka terlalu jeli melihat segala peluang. Kalaupun ada yang ingin menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam sebuah lubang, selalu ada celah yang membuat mereka kembali berdiri tegak dan berbalik menantang.

Akatsuki. Menjual narkotika untuk membeli amunisi. Ino sudah melibatkan diri sejauh ini. Dan lucunya ia bahkan belum tahu apa dan bagaimana mereka menggerakkan roda organisasi.

Oh, sepertinya Ino benar-benar butuh aspirin sekarang.

Untung saja aspirin itu kemudian datang dalam wujud seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan jidat seluas lapangan bola. Oh, tentu saja itu sebuah hiperbola. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hiperbola dan hiper-hiper lainnya. Keberadaan Sakura di sini selain bisa memberi keterangan yang dibutuhkan juga bisa dijadikannya _partner_ perang bantal untuk sekadar melepas _stress_ yang mendera.

"Kau bisa dikutuk _brand_ kosmetik yang mengontrakmu karena telah merusak _image_ produk mereka," ketus Sakura, "ada apa dengan wajah nenek-nenekmu itu, Pig?"

"Aku pusing," jawab Ino sekadarnya, "_shopping_ saja, yuk!"

"Hush!" Sakura memukul pelan lengan Ino dengan tasnya, "Kukutuk kau jadi nenek sihir berwajah kusut! Aku sudah capek-capek ke sini, malah kauajak _shopping_." Sakura menggerutu sembari menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk milik sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar pusing. _Stuck_, mau maju susah, mau mundur sudah telanjur terjun dan bahkan sudah basah," kata Ino.

"Kalau sudah basah, ya mandi sekalian," jawab Sakura santai, "bukankah kau yang selalu meyakinkan bos agar memercayaimu? Sekarang, bos memberimu kepercayaan untuk menjadi seorang infiltran. Kau hanya perlu membuktikannya, kecuali kaumau disebut Ino Si Mulut Besar."

"Aku tahu," Ino menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "hanya saja semuanya tak berjalan seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Memang tidak semuanya, tapi hal-hal yang terpikirkan ini membuatku sulit membuat langkah antisipasi."

"Diskusikan dengan Shikamaru. Gajiku belum cukup untuk membicarakan soal langkah-langkah strategis. Makanya aku sering heran kenapa kau begitu berani mengambil tindakan. Nyalimu yang kelewat besar atau memang pemikiranmu cenderung simplistis?" kata Sakura, "Ya ampun. Aku jadi menceramahimu begini. Aku kan tidak datang untuk itu. Ini, hasil lab parfum keluaran kalajengking itu."

"Namanya Sasori, Forehead. Jean-Pierre Sasori," kata Ino seraya mengambil lembar-lembar kertas yang disodorkan Sakura, "ini sudah beserta analisismu?"

"Yup," kata Sakura, "kadarnya memang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada yang sering ditemukan dalam parfum-parfum lain. Hanya sedikit, tidak terlalu mencolok. Soal adiksi, kukira kebanyakan pengguna parfum akan memakainya lagi dan lagi. Dan tentu saja lama-lama bisa menimbulkan bahaya."

"Kesimpulannya, tak ada hal yang terlalu aneh dengan L'Aurore buatan Sasori itu?" Ino menggumam, menekan-nekan dagunya sebagai pertanda otaknya sedang merangkai informasi, "Tapi aku masih penasaran. Kenapa Konoha dijadikan tempat pertama untuk _launching product_-nya coba? Biasanya _designer-designer_ akan memilih Tokyo."

"Karena Tokyo sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Aduh! Apa sih?!" Sakura menggerutu ketika Ino melemparinya dengan bantal berbentuk hati, "Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, Bodoh. Mana kutahu kenapa Saori memilih Konoha. Kalau kau penasaran, cari tahu saja sendiri. Dan ... hey, aku kan tidak pernah bilang kalau parfum yang kauhirup punya kadar Amyl Nitrite yang sama."

"Sasori, Forehead, bukan Saori," ralat Ino. Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu, ia kembali berkata, "Oh, ya, ampun. Jangan-jangan yang diberikan padaku adalah obat bius yang dicampur dengan minyak esensial. Huh, dasar Monsieur Kalajengking!"

"Mana kutahu," tukas Sakura, "salahmu sendiri tidak langsung menemuiku tadi pagi. Eh, tapi aku juga tidak mau sih dibangunkan dini hari hanya untuk memeriksamu. Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan begitu karena kaubilang, efek dari parfum itu bisa sampai berjam-jam. Normalnya inhalansia hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit. Itu sebabnya penggunanya akan terus menerus menghirupnya dalam waktu lama. Dugaanku, ia menggunakan efek gabungan."

Ino teringat, malam itu ia juga memesan margarita. Mungkin inhalansia punya efek yang jauh lebih kuat ketika bersinergi dengan minuman beralkohol pesanannya. Namun, belum sempat ia bertanya pada Sakura, sebuah pesan di layar memaksanya menekan tombol untuk menyahut ucapan Bos Koala.

"Kauyakin sudah memasang GPS sebelum berangkat? Chouji sudah melacak jejakmu semalam, tapi klub malam itu masih belum bisa diketahui."

Sepertinya hari ini Ino akan membutuhkan aspirin dosis tinggi.

.

.

.

**Thank's to : Amai Yuki ***peace ah ^^v. Btw, pelajaran yang mana?*,** AzuraCantlye, nianara , Ms. KuDet, Yola-ShikaIno ***arigatou***, White Azalea ***Shika emang sesuatu sih, ya***, Tsurugi De Lelouch, anonim now, Great green ***Arigatou ^^ Err ... soal diksi saya, itu adalah sisa-sisa hasil latihan ujian masuk salah satu PTK. Karena waktu itu ada bagian ujian yang berkaitan dengan kosa kata, jadilah saya banyak belajar. Imbasnya, saya jadi sering memakainya di dalam fic. Yup. Tapi barbie sendiri memiliki dua makna lho***, FatitaRH, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan ***siap ^^d***, Diane Ungu ***Kalau saya bilang di dunia nyata sifat saya mirip Gaara, kira-kira saya digebukin nggak, ya? ^^v***, Ruki Scarffy ***siap ^^d***, Yamanaka Emo, **dan** Chesee-chan ***kalau bahasanya rumit, ingatkan saya, Chesee-chan. Ini rated T, jadi saya siap dikritik kalau diksinya terlalu berat. Yup, di sini Ino memang dituntut buat berpikir dan beraksi. Shikamaru tidak menggajinya untuk menjadi robot yang hanya menerima perintah. Lagi pula, Ino pinter kok. Cuma, dibutuhkan lebih dari sekadar pinter untuk menginfiltrasi Akatsuki ^^*

Yang kemarin login, balasannya via PM, ya.

Sedikit menjelaskan chapter 6, sudah mulai terlihatkah adu strategi antara Ino dengan Akatsuki? Di sini mungkin kesannya Ino agak bodoh, karena tidak banyak menggali apa yang ada di klub itu. Tapi tolong jangan lupakan juga kalau lawan Ino adalah Akatsuki, bukan geng abal-abal yang bisa dengan mudah diobrak-abrik. Masa iya, sistem sebuah organisasi kriminal yang sangat-sangat rapi bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh intelijen minim pengalaman. Kalau Akatsuki tidak pintar berstrategi, bukankah seharusnya sudah sejak dulu aksi mereka terendus polisi?

Itu sebabnya di summary saya menulis It's all about strategy.

Berkaitan dengan strategi, ketika Shikamaru menyebut Nona Barbie yang plastik dan tidak berotak dan Ino tidak jadi marah, itu karena Ino sudah bisa berpikir maksud sebenarnya dari Shikamaru. Pernah dengar kan kalimat 'Never argue with the stupid because they'll drag you into their level and beat you with experience'. Teknik yang akan dipakai Ino kira-kira semacam itu. Kalau masih belum jelas, tunggu chapter-chapter depan saja, ya ^^ #plakk

Terakhir, terima kasih atas waktunya. Mind to review?

Grazie di tutto ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs**

**.**

**.**

"_Kauyakin sudah memasang GPS sebelum berangkat? Chouji sudah melacak jejakmu semalam, tapi klub malam itu masih belum bisa diketahui."_

Kalimat-kalimat Shikamaru kembali terngiang. Kerongkongannya tercekat, sejalan dengan pikirannya yang mendadak _blank_. Ia yakin seratus persen, GPS itu telah terpasang. Di saat seperti ini, rasanya sulit bagi Ino untuk bersikap tenang.

"Masa? Aku yakin kok, GPS-nya sudah terpasang. Begini saja deh, aku akan berusaha mengingat-ingat...,"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Ini normal, apalagi untuk **pemula** sepertimu." Lelaki itu terdengar seperti mendesah tak lega

_Ini normal, apalagi untuk pemula sepertimu_, katanya. Entah kenapa Ino merasa seperti diskreditkan oleh atasannya. Ino tahu Shikamaru kecewa atau bahkan merasa menyesal karena terlalu berekspektasi lebih terhadapnya.

_Kau hanya perlu membuktikannya, kecuali kaumau disebut Ino Si Mulut Besar._

Sakura benar. Ialah yang memaksa Shikamaru dengan sikapnya yang dakar. Ketika Shikamaru memberinya kesempatan itu, ia malah tidak bisa membuktikannya dengan baik dan benar. Jika sudah demikian, apalagi namanya kalau bukan sesumbar?

"Jadi ... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Ck ... sekarang kau baru bertanya," komentar Shikamaru, "kupikir kau sudah belajar banyak dari pengalamanmu bersama Gaara. Tapi ternyata ... ck ... hal-hal yang seperti ini benar-benar merepotkan."

"_Hey_, Bos. Kau hampir membuatnya menangis, tahu," Sakura mendekat ke arah Ino, ikut berbicara dengan atasan mereka.

"Ti-tidak. Siapa yang mau menangis, Forehead!" elak Ino mati-matian.

"Ck ... me...,"

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu aku merepotkan!" tukas Ino cepat-cepat, "Jadi, jangan jadikan aku pion yang merepotkan. Perintahkan aku apa pun untuk menebus ketidakefektifan kinerjaku."

Sakura terkikik. Mula-mula pelan, namun berangsur menjadi tawa lepas seolah kalimat Ino tadi terlalu dramatik. Yah, tapi rasanya Sakura tidak perlu tertawa sekeras itu di saat situasinya serba pelik.

Belum sempat Ino bertanya—atau protes lebih tepatnya—gadis berambut pendek itu sudah merangkulnya. Lagi-lagi ia ikut berbicara dengan Shikamaru, "Bos, jangan bercanda dengan seorang _newbie_. Dia bisa terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Yang sebenarnya ... jadi kau ... berbohong?" ujar Ino konklusif, "Arrghh ... sial! Itu tidak lucu ta...,"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Nona Barbie," potong Shikamaru, "memang benar, ada masa-masa ketika sinyal GPS-mu tidak terdeteksi. Dan lokasi terakhir yang terdeteksi adalah tempat di mana Konan menjemputmu. Kautahu apa artinya itu?"

"Di dalam mobil itu ada perangkat atau mungkin seseorang yang dengan keahliannya bisa men-_deface_ GPS," jawab Ino. Ia terlihat berpikir—dan entah kenapa Shikamaru terkesan seperti membiarkannya—sampai akhirnya teringat pada sesuatu, "Jadi, ada kemungkinan Konanlah staf IT err ... aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu ... dari Akatsuki?"

"Salah satu kesimpulan yang bagus," kata Shikamaru

"Salah satu ... berarti ada yang lainnya. Jadi, Bosku yang Tampan, maukah dirimu memberitahuku sisanya?" ucap Ino setengah menggodanya.

Sakura bersiul begitu Ino menyebut _'Bosku yang Tampan'_. Ia tahu Shikamaru memberikan perhatian lebih pada si gadis berdarah campuran. Memang belum secara spesifik berarti cinta, tapi memperhatikan perkembangan mereka akan jadi hiburan yang menyenangkan.

"Ck ... sepertinya aku memang benar-benar harus menjelaskan." Kalimat Shikamaru membut Ino membayangkan lelaki itu sedang bertopang dagu di atas meja kerjanya, lengkap dengan ekspresi patennya yang membosankan.

"Memang benar GPS-nya mati. Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak bisa membuat prediksi di mana letaknya. Aku sudah mempelajari baik-baik data yang sudah kaukirimkan. Dari rekaman suara yang terdengar sejak sinyal GPS lenyap sampai pada suara-suara musik kencang ala klub malam serta dari kecepatan rata-rata mobil, kuperkirakan jaraknya terjauhnya sekitar tiga kilometer dari tempat sinyalnya hilang," jelas Shikamaru.

Ino mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana caranya memprediksi kecepatan mobil?"

Shikamaru terdengar mendesah lagi, "Dari suaramu. Suaramu terdengar biasa-biasa saja, itu artinya kecepatan mobil juga biasa atau bahkan cenderung pelan."

Benar juga. Kalau kecepatan mobilnya tinggi, Ino pasti akan sibuk mencari pegangan atau sibuk memaki supirnya. Atau bahkan ia akana memaksa turun sebelum tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepala pertanda mengerti. Pantas saja lelaki itu menyebutkan maksimum tiga kilometer sebagai radius yang patut dicurigai. Memperhitungkan segala variabel, pasti akan mudah bagi Shikamaru untuk memperoleh data dari Dinas Tata Kota sebelum akhirnya membuat sebuah prediksi.

Fiuh ... rasanya Ino tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi bagaimana bisa Shikamaru meraih posisi tinggi di usianya yang bahkan belum mencapai tiga puluh.

"Kaupunya komentar lain tentang rekaman suara dan videonya, Bos? Ada bagian yang kumengerti dan tidak kumengerti dari infiltrasi semalam," kata Ino, mencoba mengajak Shikamaru beradu argumen seperti yang disarankan Sakura tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan, ketika kau menyusup ke klub itu lagi, simak baik-baik pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang menyangkut telur, ikan, dan jalan setapak" imbuh Shikamaru

"Apa itu semacam sandi?" selidik Ino.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Setidaknya ada aktivitas mereka yang jika dimetaforakan dengan ketiga benda itu terdengar memiliki relevansi," jawab Shikamaru, "Gaara setuju ketika aku memintanya untuk mengawasi penggunaan kata-kata ini dari lini bawah. Urusanmu adalah mencari kecocokannya dari lini atas."

Ino mendecih. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru adalah bosnya—yang otomatis memiliki bawahan-bawahan yang mengusahakan data dan informasi dengan gigih. Membuat konklusi dan ordi pasti adalah salah satu cara Shikamaru untuk menghargai segala jerih.

Meski begitu, terselip sedikit rasa kesal juga ketika Ino menyadari dirinya juga menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Sikap Shikamaru yang serba santai membuat Ino terkadang lupa kalau posisi lelaki itu adalah sebagai atasan. Ino lebih sering menganggapnya sebagai rekan atau sebatas senior yang lebih berpengalaman. Anggapan itulah yang terkadang membuatnya gondok tak keruan. Pemikiran sekeren itu, kenapa bukan dirinya yang menemukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru juga tak berkomentar apa-apa soal parfum itu. Entah Sakura belum mengirimkan hasil penelitiannya atau memang benar-benar tak ada yang membuatnya risau. Toh, Sakura juga menyebutkan Amyl Nitrite—atau apa pun itu—dan bahan-bahan rumah tangga sudah sedemikian terkincau.

Lagi pula urusan itu juga bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan konsentrat narkotika dalam parfum—yang juga sudah diiyakan Sakura sebagai inhalansia. Ino awam soal bahan-bahan kimia. Perkara inhalansia dan semacamnya, biarlah itu menjadi urusan Sakura. Hal berikutnya yang bisa Ino lakukan adalah mencari tahu mengapa Monsieur Jean-Pierre meluncurkannya di Konoha.

Karena Konoha adalah pusat Akatsuki.

Masuk akal memang. Hanya saja, kendali macam apa saja yang bisa dilakukan di Konoha masih belum bisa terbayang. Parfum, benda sederhana yang bisa menjadi _mood booster_ dan ciri khas bagi seseorang

Ino teringat pada suatu hal. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia anggap periferal. Ini mungkin hanya dugaan sementara, tapi ini bisa menjadi jawaban atas keingintahuan yang menggelitik akal.

.

.

.

"Jadi _brand image_ L'Aurore di Jepang adalah Konan."

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Bola matanya tergerak melihat-lihat botol-botol parfum dalam rak kaca. Sasori—yang entah kenapa belum juga kembali ke Perancis—berbaik hati menemaninya.

"_Image_-nya sesuatu dengan yang kuinginkan," jawab Sasori, "bagaimanapun, parfum ini kuciptakan untuk lelaki dan perempuan. Ah, aku tidak bermaksud menyebutnya diperuntukkan untuk kaum androgini. Maksudku, semacam produk _unisex_."

"Aku tahu," Ino tertawa pelan—_dan aku tahu kenapa kau berniat menciptakannya demikian_—kemudian berucap kembali, "beberapa rancanganmu memang menunjukkan garis-garis _unisex_. Jadi kupikir itu normal."

Atensi Ino tersita ketika ia melihat seorang pria berpenampilan perlente mendekati BA produk Sasori. Gerak-geriknya sedikit aneh, tapi tentu Ino tak bisa terang-terangan mengamati. Ada Sasori di sini yang membuatnya harus serba berhati-hati.

'_Aku menginginkannya.'_

'_Tuan menginginkan apa?'_

'_Keharuman yang membuatku dilambungkan pada utopia."_

'_Akatsuki?'_

'_Ya.'_

Ino mungkin memang bukan ahli kinesik, tapi ia cukup bisa membaca gerak bibir dan menerka apa yang mereka kehendaki. Dari konversasi singkat yang ia amati, besar kemungkinan itu adalah sandi. Normalnya jarang ada orang yang sebegitu menyanjung sebuah _brand_—kecuali untuk iklan komersial—seolah benda itu benar-benar mampu menciptakan ilusi.

Tentu Ino tahu teori bahwa beberapa wewangian akan merangsang saraf-saraf tertentu hingga menimbulkan berbagai macam efek pada pemakainya. Tetapi ia tak yakin bahwa efeknya bisa membuat seseorang dilambungkan pada utopia. Hipotesis paling dekat dari ketidakwajaran itu tentu saja berkaitan dengan inhalansia dan semacamnya.

"Oui, sejujurnya aku tak mengira kau akan datang ke sini setelah malam itu. Kupikir akan ada tim khusus dari kepolisian Jepang yang akan menginvasi gerai ini, dengan cara yang halus atau kasar sekalipun," kata Sasori. Pandangan matanya menajam, seolah sedang berusaha mengoyak tabir yang melingkupi rongga hati Ino.

Infiltran amatir yang ditatap sempat terkesiap. Terus terang ia tak mengira Sasori akan sefrontal ini mengambil konklusi yang berkaitan dengan momentum ketika dirinya terlayap. Gadis itu merasa semakin tertekan ketika Sasori menyeringai, seolah kegelisahannya berhasil tertangkap.

Bagaimanapun yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasori, bandit cerdas yang sudah kaya dengan pengalaman. Jangan-jangan kedatangannya ke sini pun sudah masuk ke dalam perhitungan. Walaupun begitu, dalam posisi seperti ini, mundur pun tak layak menjadi pilihan.

"Atau ... jangan-jangan memang sudah kaulakukan." Suara Sasori memang pelan, tapi tatapannya sama sekali tak menyiratkan ketakutan. Sebaliknya, sorot matanya menampilkan seolah segalanya berada dalam genggaman tangan.

"Sejujurnya aku memang berniat melakukannya." Ino memutuskan untuk meladeni pancingan Sasori. Di mata Akatsuki, figurnya haruslah menjadi sosok gadis polos-cenderung-bodoh yang terbiasa memandang segala-galanya hanya dari satu sisi. "Aku bahkan sempat mencurigai, jangan-jangan kau terlibat dalam sindikat penjualan narkotika dan semacamnya._ Hey_, jangan melihatku begitu! Wajar saja kan kalau aku sempat punya pikiran negatif. Bagaimanapun tempatnya di klub malam dan kata ayahku, banyak transaksi ilegal di tempat-tempat seperti itu."

Alih-alih menyiapkan argumen defensif, Sasori malah tertawa ringan, "Serius, tudinganmu terlalu jauh. Sindikat narkotika? Oh, ya ampun ... memangnya aku punya tampang seperti mafia?"

_Wajahmu memang tidak, tapi hatimu mungkin lebih bengis dari mafia-mafia Rusia_.

Ino ikut tertawa, lalu kembali mendeklamasikan karangan bebasnya, "Memang kejauhan, sih. Kata dokterku, aku cuma kena efek samping pil dietku yang bereaksi terhadap alkohol. Semacam itulah. Dia sampai memarahiku panjang lebar."

"Dan ayahmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak jadi kuberi tahu, hehehe. Untungnya begitu. Coba kalau aku melapor sebelum diperiksa dokter, waahh ... aku pasti akan dimarahi dari dua arah. Dokterku dan juga ayahku," kata Ino.

Lagi-lagi Sasori hanya tersenyum bak karakter-karakter protagonis dalam drama. Pengalaman memberinya ketenangan luar biasa, lengkap dengan kelancaran berpura-pura. Peraih Oscar sekalipun rasanya akan mendapatkan saingan berat bila berhadapan dengan Sasori dan koleganya.

"Jean-Pierre-_sama_." Pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi ketika seorang wanita datang menemui Sasori. Terlihat ada beberapa dokumen yang membebani lengannya. Sekilas Ino menebak wanita itu adalah sekretaris sang _designer_ muda.

"Ya?"

"Nagato-_sama_ menelepon Anda lagi. Beliau hanya ingin memastikan...,"

"Cukup. Aku akan meneleponnya nanti," potong Sasori.

"Tapi...,"

"Kubilang nanti!" Nada Sasori sedikit meninggi.

Menarik. Berbeda ketika Sasori menyebut tentang ayah Ino, kali ini lelaki itu terlihat sedikit panik. Bagi Ino, kenyataan ini memberi kesan kalau apa yang hendak dikatakan sekretaris Sasori adalah sesuatu yang terkelik. Dan hal ini juga membuat Ino mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak aktif menyelidik.

"Pein Nagato, kau mengenalnya? Huh, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa lelaki itu berusaha mengajakku menjadi pembicara dalam seminarnya." Kalimat-kalimat ini akhirnya dipilih Sasori sebagai upaya defensif. Seperti dugaan Ino semula, Sasori memang lebih suka mengaburkan informasi penting agar menjadi terdengar seperti informasi biasa ketimbang sekadar menutupinya.

"Seminar tentang _fashion_?" selidik Ino.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau tentang _fashion_, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Tapi ini tentang ... yah, aku bahkan tidak begitu paham di mana korelasi _background_ _fashion_-ku dengan tema patriotisme yang diusungnya," keluh Sasori.

"Patriotisme? Huh? Kau benar. Rasanya jauh. Yah, kecuali kalau tiba-tiba kau diminta men-_design_ seragam baru untuk angkatan bersenjata. Tapi ... yah ... kurasa memang itu agak aneh," gumam Ino.

"Dan kautahu, apa yang menjadi alasannya? Dia bilang meski nama, kewarganegaraan, bahkan tempat tinggalku adalah Perancis, darah samurai Jepang masih mengalir dalam tubuhku. Intinya ia mengatakan sekalipun aku tak lagi beratribut Jepang, tapi yang di dalam sini," Sasori menyentuh dada kirinya, "tetaplah jiwa orang Jepang tulen."

"Tapi itu tidak terdengar buruk kok," komentar Ino, "mungkin dia hanya ingin kau menjadi contoh bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di luar Jepang untuk dapat mempertahankan jiwa nasionalis mereka. Kukira tak ada yang salah."

"Hmm ... mungkin kau ada benarnya."

Ino menyunggingkan senyum, meski hatinya sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang ada di kepala si lelaki berambut merah bata. Bicara tentang rambut merah bata, ia jadi teringat pada Gaara. Huh, manusia-setengah-panda itu pasti sedang sibuk mengakrabkan diri dari mulai dengan kuli-kuli pelabuhan sampai para eksekutif muda pengunjung barnya.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat ini tahu, dalam ucapan Sasori tentang seminar tersimpan sesuatu. Ada semacam petunjuk arah yang seolah memintanya untuk terus mencari tahu. Jika sudah begini, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Sasori juga sudah memperhitungkan siapa yang akan ia tuju.

Konan.

Jika dugaan Ino benar, maka Konanlah yang berikutnya akan membuka informasi tentang seminar. Seandainya nanti ia bersikap tak acuh tentang seminar itu, maka Konan sendirilah yang akan membuka selubung asrar. Selubung yang harus dibuka agar segala doktrin lebih mudah dihantar.

Ketika _smartphone_ milik Ino bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang tak asing. Pesan dari Shikamaru tak pelak membuat Ino mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan Si Tuan Koala memutuskan untuk tidak hanya bergeming?

"Ino?" panggil Sasori.

"Umm ... kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Yang mau kuberi parfum ini sudah datang." Ino mengangkat kantung kertas di tangannya.

"Pacarmu?" tebak Sasori.

"Bukan. Seorang teman. Kebetulan kemarin dia baru mendapat promosi kenaikan jabatan. Jadi kukira sudah sepantasnya aku memberikan hadiah sebagai pengganti traktiran," jawab Ino—berbohong tentunya, "sampai jumpa lain kali, Sasori."

Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. Sepertinya ia percaya dengan apa yang Ino katakan. Dan kalau sampai Sasori mengendus adanya kebohongan, biar saja Si Tuan Koala yang memikirkan cara meng-_counter_ serangan.

.

.

.

"Bisa kaujelaskan apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap tajam-setengah-menyelidik ke arah jelmaan koala berambut aneh. Kedatangannya ke sini juga sama anehnya, apalagi dengan ekspresinya yang mendadak sumeh. Jangan-jangan dia lupa kalau seseorang bisa saja mengambil fotonya diam-diam dan mencari relasi antara mereka hingga akhirnya segala infiltrasinya menjadi rebeh.

Yang jelas Shikamaru juga jauh dari tipikal orang yang serampangan bertindak. Selalu ada kalkulasi matang dari setiap gerak. Hanya saja, Ino masih belum bisa menebak. Shikamaru terlalu rumit dan inilah yang membuat rasa penasarannya semakin bergejolak.

Oh, mungkin Ino akan mendapatkan _clue_ jika ia merunut apa yang terjadi sampai detik terakhir. Tentunya ia harus mempertimbangkan segala anasir. Lagi pula jika ia hanya terus-menerus mendesak Shikamaru tanpa satu pun _hint_, atasannya malah hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang pandir.

"Baiklah, kuubah pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ada di sini dan seolah-olah ingin Sasori atau anak buahnya melihatmu?" tanya Ino.

"Sederhana saja. Aku ingin kau terlihat berguna untuk mereka," jawab Shikamaru.

Huh, bagaimanapun Shikamaru tetaplah Shikamaru. Ia selalu saja begitu, memberikan jawaban tersamar yang harus mati-matian diterjemahkan sendiri agar menjadi informasi bermutu. Memang bagus—setidaknya Ino jadi terbiasa berpikir—tapi dengan cara seperti itu, tak urung juga membuat Ino ingin melemparinya dengan batu.

OK, kali ini Ino bisa merabanya dengan sedikit lebih cepat ketimbang biasanya. Ia tahu Akatsuki mendekatinya karena statusnya sebagai putri Inspektur yang notabene menjadi oponen mereka. Bila sudah didekati begini, tentunya mereka menganggap Ino sebagai objek yang berguna.

Dan memang lebih baik begitu.

Setidaknya yang mereka ketahui adalah fakta bahwa dirinya adalah anak biologis dari Yamanaka Inoichi. Mereka akan mendekatinya, berharap bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengonfrontasi ayahnya dengan berbagai tindakan represi. Atau, jika mereka mempertimbangkan nilai akademis Ino, mereka akan memanfaatkannya untuk mencuri data dan informasi. Tentunya perlu serangkaian proses—_brainwashing_—dan semacamnya untuk bisa membuatnya melakukan defleksi.

"Aku paham," gumam Ino, "mereka harus yakin kalau aku berguna. Dengan begitu mereka akan mempertahankan eksistensiku di antara mereka. Jika eksistensiku menguat, mereka pasti akan semakin membuka diri tentang setiap rahasia. Jika mereka beranggapan bahwa aku hanya gadis bodoh yang tergila-gila pada _fashion_, sudah pasti mereka akan membuangku."

"Dan tipikal Akatsuki, mereka tidak mungkin hanya membuangmu di Jepang," komentar Shikamaru.

Ino bergidik, "Jangan bilang kalau mereka bisa menangkapku, memasukkanku ke dalam karung, lalu membuangku ke Palung Mariana? Tidakk!"

"Ck ... reaksimu berlebihan, tahu. Berisik, bikin repot saja," gerutu Shikamaru. Ada seringai yang tersemat di sudut bibirnya ketika ia mendapati Ino memasang wajah cemberut. Yang namanya gadis cantik, biarpun sedang cemberut, tetap saja enak dilihat. "Jika mereka mendapatkan identitasku, mereka akan menemukan namaku sebagai salah satu relasi ayahmu. Dan sikap lembut-baik-sopan-ku tadi juga bisa mereka perhitungkan bahwa aku menghormatimu sebagai putri dari rekanku. Atau mungkin, mereka akan menganggapku menyukaimu."

Alis Ino terangkat begitu Shikamaru menyebut kata _'menyukaimu'_. Memang tidak terdengar seperti ungkapan cinta, tetapi jika Shikamaru yang mengucapkannya, entah kenapa jadi terdengar lucu. Rasanya Ino seperti melihat pemuda superpolos berusia belasan dengan hati supernaif yang hendak menyatakan cinta sembari tersipu-sipu.

Ah, rasanya Ino jadi ingin bertemu kakak Gaara—yang katanya merupakan mantan pacar Shikamaru—dan menggali informasi terkait masa lalu mereka, lalu akan ia gunakan untuk meledek Si Bos Koala.

"Jangan bilang kalau peranmu di mata mereka adalah polisi naif yang jatuh cinta pada putri rekannya. Pemuda polos yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk cinta dan bisa _kumanfaatkan _untuk kepentingan Akatsuki," komentar Ino dengan intonasi bak sedang membaca naskah drama. "Kuharap mereka tidak tahu keseharianmu, karena bagaimanapun, _image_ lelaki polos tidak cocok untukmu."

"Tsk ... jangan bawa naskah opera sabun ke dalam urusan kerja," gerutu Shikamaru. Ia menggumam tak suka ketika melihat Ino terlihat cekikikan tak jelas.

"Hehehe ... habisnya baru kali ini aku mendengarmu mau menyelipkan soal _'menyukaimu'_ segala. Kupikir kau adalah hasil rekayasa genetika antara koala dengan manusia yang akhirnya memiliki efek samping tak bisa jatuh cinta," celoteh Ino yang lagi-lagi membuat Shikamaru mendengus. "Oh, ya. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku penumpang yang tahu diri kok. Jadi, Bosku yang Tampan, kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk, mengobrol selama tiga belas menit, dan sekarang kau baru bertanya kita mau ke mana?" Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah tak lega ketika melihat Ino malah memasang cengiran dan mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk tanda 'v'. "Ke _pastry_ milik Hinata."

"Huh? Apa kita mau menarik paksa Tuan Berambut Indah dari pelukan gadisnya?"

"Sekarang kau memberiku peran antagonis untuk opera sabunmu," tukas Shikamaru, "aku mau makan kue. Sekaligus mengobrol dengan Neji. Kau juga harus ikut."

"Kau juga akan mengajakku makan kue? Ya ampun ... kejammm ... bagaimana dengan program dietku coba!" sambar Ino ekspresif. Ketika kendali diri kembali menguasai, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu aku, kau, dan Neji. Duduk bersama dan membicarakan masalah _itu. _Bagaimana kalau Hinata...,"

"Kalau Hinata apa?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Hinata tahu soal ini? Maksudku, bukankah kita adalah intelijen. Kan seharusnya orang lain di luar intelijen tidak boleh tahu sekalipun itu adalah orang terdekat kita sendiri," komentar Ino.

"Jika itu Hinata, kurasa tidak masalah. Kautahu, pengalamannya mungkin lebih banyak dibandingkan denganmu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Manik lazuardi Ino mengerjap, antara tak percaya atau masih tak paham dengan penjelasan Shikamaru. Hinata? Lebih berpengalaman? Apa mungkin...

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata juga pernah menjadi agen selama dua tahun?" selidik Shikamaru.

Ino menganggukkan kepala, menanamkan dalam ingatannya untuk memasukkan Hinata ke dalam daftar orang yang bisa diajaknya berdiskusi. Hanya saja, Ino juga tak memungkiri kalau di sudut hatinya, ia juga merasa seperti dilangkahi. Pertama Sakura, kemudian sekarang Hinata, bahkan dengan rentang waktu bergabung yang lebih dini.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kau harus mengatakan _'Aku sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan calon istriku'_ pada karyawanmu."

Ucapan santai Ino tak pelak mengejutkan pasangan Hyuuga yang tengah bermesraaan. Ino mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat atasannya yang terhormat—Neji—berwajah merah padam dan setengah gelagapan. Hinata sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, sudah merah padam karena dipergoki sedang berciuman.

"Tsk ... kautahu istilah _'ketuk pintu sebelum masuk'_ kan, Yamanaka?" Neji menukas dengan sebal. Buka apa-apa, selain karena momen berharganya rusak, tindakan Ino juga menyebabkan segala harga dirinya sebagai wakil Shikamaru menjadi luruh seketika.

"Sudah kulakukan. Tapi kalian terlalu asyik ber-_lovey-dovey_. Bukan salahku, kan, kalau aku memilih untuk langsung masuk?" komentar Ino sembari melangkahkan kaki ke arah bangku yang dibiarkan kosong, "Oh, iya. Aku datang atas ajakan atasanmu. Marahi dia saja kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Kau datang dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Neji, "Hhss ... jangan bilang kalian datang sebagai teman kencan, bukan sebagai bos dan anak buahnya."

Hinata menangkup lengan kanan Neji, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau lelaki itu untuk tidak emosi. Tetapi gadis itu juga hanya bisa tertunduk malu ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Ino yang terus mengirim isyarat yang kurang lebih bermakna aku-tahu-apa-yang-kaulakukan-dengan-Neji.

"Jangan sembarangan mencatut namaku, Nona Barbie," Shikamaru muncul dari arah pintu, "bilang saja kau gatal ingin meledeknya karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya di kantor."

"Kadang-kadang kepintaranmu itu terasa menjengkelkan," gerutu Ino.

Shikamaru tak tertarik menanggapi. Ia mengikuti pasangan Hyuuga yang membimbing mereka ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berdiskusi. Ino melirik kekasih Neji berkali-kali. Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun, Hinata tidak punya tampang untuk menjadi penyusup di sana-sini..

Ino mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Menyadari dirinya juga sama anehnya dengan apa yang pernah Hinata lakukan. Lagi pula semakin tidak punya tampang, semakin baik seseorang didaulat menjadi infiltran.

Gadis pemalu seperti Hinata mungkin akan memilih bagian pengolahan data. Atau kalaupun harus benar-benar terjun ke lapangan, caranya mungkin takkan berbeda jauh dengan Gaara. Duduk, diam, mendengarkan para kriminal itu berbicara. Karena bagaimanapun, Ino tahu Hinata tak pandai bersandiwara, apalagi kalau sampai harus bermuka dua.

"I-Ino-_chan_ ... kenapa ... memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Ia membawa _cake_ yang dipesan Shikamaru.

"Dia merasa dilangkahi setelah kau dan Sakura bergabung lebih dulu dengan kami," komentar Shikamaru singkat sembari membuka piranti komunikasi, "aku yang memberitahunya."

"Oh, kukira apa," Hinata terlihat lega. Ia meletakkan _cake_ dan teh di hadapan mereka. "Itu cerita lama. Sekarang, aku harus bersiap-siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

Bicara begitu, Hinata membiarkan mereka berdiskusi dengan leluasa. Biarpun pernah menjadi bagian dari intelijen, ia cukup bisa menghargai bahwa saat ini persoalan itu tak lagi ada urusan dengannya. Meski begitu, Ino tetap penasaran dengan sepak terjang Hinata. Paling tidak, pengalaman sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa menjadi tambahan referensi dalam meningkatkan kinerja. Hanya saja, Ino memang harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Aku sudah menggabungkan beberapa informasi yang mungkin berkaitan. Naruto sudah memastikan, Iwa adalah salah satu tempat perakitannya. Beberapa kali dalam sebulan, ada mobil-mobil boks yang membawa peralatan ini. Dan setelah kucocokkan dengan tanggal-tanggal ketika transaksi di pelabuhan, hasilnya memang sesuai." Neji membuka percakapan. Tak ada bukti yang terbentang memang. Terlalu berisiko memperlihatkan barang bukti di tempat yang dikunjungi banyak orang. Seolah mengerti, Neji menoleh ke arah Ino, "Konsep dan buktinya ada di kantor."

"Aku tahu kok. Aku kan juga tidak sebodoh itu," tukas Ino. Ia menyuapkan tiramisunya, memutuskan untuk memasang telinga baik-baik dan mengamati bagaimana para eksekutif berbicara.

"Pemasok selpeternya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Deidara," jawab Neji.

"Akurat," kata Shikamaru konklusif, "aku juga sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Gaara. Polanya kurang lebih begini, Konoha sebagai pusat _recruitment_ orang-orang mereka dan Iwa menjadi pusat perakitan senjata. Dari kedua pusat ini, terutama Konoha, sudah mulai menyebar di beberapa kota. Di Tokyo, aktivitas underground mereka juga meningkat, terutama dalam sektor jual beli narkotika."

"Ah, iya," Ino menyela, "bicara tentang narkotika, aku masih penasaran kenapa Sasori membuka gerainya di Konoha. Jika Tokyo adalah pusat pernjualan narkotika, maka seharusnya Sasori juga membukanya di sana. Apalagi dengan kredibilitasnya sebagai _designer_ dunia."

"Kaupunya pendapat kenapa Konoha menjadi basis aktivitas mereka?" Neji balik bertanya. Ia dan Shikamaru melempar pandangan sejenak, mencoba memaklumi bila Ino belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Err ... karena sebagian membernya berasal dari sini mungkin?" jawab Ino ragu-ragu.

Neji mengangkat alis sejenak, memberikan impresi pada Ino bahwa ia telah salah menebak. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Neji juga tak serta merta memberikan jawaban yang menetak. Sedikit menjengkelkan memang, tapi nyatanya memang bagus untuk melatih otak.

"Ah, kurasa begini." Ino mendentikkan jari, "Secara geografis, Konoha jelas menjadi tempat strategis karena letaknya dekat dengan pelabuhan. Ini akan mempermudah mereka melakukan kontrol terhadap transaksi-transaksi yang terjadi di sana. Berkaitan dengan proses _recruitment_, senjata-senjata yang mereka beli ini juga berguna untuk meyakinkan calon-calon kaki tangan. Apa, ya? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Pokoknya, semacam ingin memberi tahu bahwa mereka adalah komplotan kriminal bermodal besar."

"Sudut pandangmu boleh juga," gumam Neji, "Shikamaru?"

"Tidak melenceng jauh," komentarnya.

Komentar Shikamaru tak urung membuat Ino menekuk muka. Sudah panjang lebar begitu, reaksi Shikamaru hanya sedatar papan setrika. Secara tak langsung Shikamaru seperti hendak mengatakan kalau ia belum bisa menarik substansi dari suatu masalah bahkan yang kelihatannya sederhana.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

Hening, hanya ada suara desahan dari kedua atasannya seolah sedang berusaha memaklumi. Ino tak pernah menyukai hal ini. Tapi jika ia berteriak dan memaksa mereka menjelaskan secara terperinci, pasti ujung-ujungnya ia dianggap terlalu bodoh sampai tak bisa mengambil konklusi.

"Kalau kalian tidak memberiku _clue_, aku juga tidak akan memberi tahu hal menarik macam apa yang kutemukan di gerai Sasori," kata Ino setengah bermaksud mengancam.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Shikamaru menyerah, "jadi apa pendapatmu soal sistem dan petugas keamanan di sini?"

"Eh? memangnya ada apa dengan sistem dan petugas keamanannya?" Ino justru balik bertanya. Ia terpekur sejenak, mencoba mengorelasikannya dengan argumennya sendiri dan preskripsi sebelumnya. "Transaksi dilakukan di sini ... pusat _recruitment_ di sini ... gerai Sasori juga dibuka di sini. Klub malam itu juga adanya di sini. Sebentar ... kok kesannya Konoha adalah tempat nyaman untuk melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas _underground_, sih. Seperti tidak ada yang mengawasinya saja. Atau jangan-jangan...,"

"Memang itu kenyataannya," sambung Neji, "bukan tidak ada memang. Tapi jumlahnya tidak memadai. Tapi kalau kantor pusat memperbanyak armada , mereka justru akan curiga kalau aktivitasnya sudah terbaca. Kalau sudah begitu, tentu akan lebih sulit lagi memberantas mereka. Salah satu solusinya adalah menambah jumlah intelijen di sini."

Rasanya setiap penjelasan Neji memang mudah diakseptasi. Untuk menghadapi para kriminal kelas atas, tentu saja mereka harus pandai-pandai berstrategi. Toh, melalui informasi dari para intelijen inilah nantinya akan berkembang menjadi drama penangkapan di sana-sini. Akan lebih bagus kalau mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau semenjak di Konoha, gerak-gerik mereka sudah diawasi.

Penjelasan ini juga sedikit menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sasori membuka gerainya di Konoha. Bila Ino menggali lebih dalam, lelaki itu akan dengan mudah berdalih ingin merajai bisnis _fashion_ di Konoha. Atau, bila ia mempertahankan _'serangan terbuka'_, Sasori pasti akan memberikan _hints_ tentang fakta sebenarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kaulihat di sana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ada semacam transaksi gelap di sana. Pembelinya seperti diharuskan menyebutkan _password_ ketika ingin mendapatkannya. _Well_, aku masih harus mengujinya sekali lagi. Ada beberapa pembicaraan mereka yang kuingat, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana _password_-nya," jelas Ino.

"Kauyakin ini bukan jebakan yang sengaja disiapkan Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Makanya kubilang aku perlu membuktikannya. Tapi tentu saja aku harus mengatur jeda waktu. Beri aku minimal tiga hari untuk datang ke gerainya lagi," pinta Ino.

Ino yakin, jarak minimal tiga hari takkan membuatnya dicurigai. Memang bisa saja ia datang dalam mode penyamaran lalu datang sebagai pelanggan baru Sasori. Hanya saja, tipikal seperti Sasori lebih baik dihadapi dengan menjadi diri sendiri. Kata-katanya memang tajam—cukup tajam untuk mengoyak kepercayaan dirinya—tapi Ino ingin lebih memahami bagaimana cara berpikir lelaki ini.

Termasuk apa yang akan ia rencanakan setelah membocorkan tentang seminar yang digagas Pein? Jika postulatnya terbukti, maka Ino semakin menemukan cara bagaimana membuat Sasori terangin. Setidaknya membaca Sasori seharusnya lebih mudah karena _designer_ itulah yang paling dikenalnya daripada _member_ Akatsuki yang lain.

Setelah ini, Ino akan mencari Konan. Membuktikan postulatnya sekaligus merayu untuk kembali mengajaknya ke klub malam untuk mencari tahu sandi-sandi yang pernah Shikamaru sebutkan. Hanya saja, Ino harus memperhitungkan kapan waktu yang tepat agar tak mengundang kecurigaan.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang ia sudah bisa mengerti betapa tergesa-gesa takkan memberinya kepuasan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **Shikainofans****, ****FatitaRH**** ***bisa diartikan dengan dawn atau akatsuki juga kok***, ****nufze**** ***anou, err ... mereka bukan FBI kok. FBI kan badan intelijen dalam negerinya US. Tapi salah satu tugas mereka adalah penyelidik . cmiiw, takut salah mengartikan pertanyaan orz***, ****anonim now***belasan, di bawah 15 chapter kok***, ****White Azalea***fufufu~ abis lebih ga logis lagi kalo ada orang baru, bukan lulusan sekolah intelijen, kecerdasannya gak se-wow Shikamaru, tapi udah menduduki posisi penting LoL***, ****Chesee-chan***Tapi sepertinya di dunia nyata memang begitu faktanya, sih. Saya bukan praktisi di bidang ini, tapi setidaknya dari hasil blogwalking, webwalking dan lurking di sana-sini, ya kurang lebih begitu***, ****Yola-ShikaIno**** ***masuk penjara? Ntar deh nunggu Alcatraz dibersih-bersihin dulu LoL***, ****Uchiha Hana***update tidak pasti, tapi saya usahakan 2 minggu sekali ^^. Soal kenapa Ino kelihatan ngerjain tugas berat ketimbang Sakura, jawabannya jelas karena saya memang mengambil sudut pandang (sekalipun saya menggunakan third pov) dari sisi Ino. Dengan begitu batasannya jadi lebih jelas dan menunjukkan bahwa sehebat-hebatnya Ino di sini, tetap saja dia adalah pemula yang masih butuh bimbingan. Dan lagi, karena saya sudah menyebutkan bidang Sakura adalah forensik, itu berarti setidaknya saya harus punya basis ilmu kedokteran. Dan serius, mempelajari referensi kedokteran forensik itu merepotkan***, ****Airaaaa** *soalnya Akatsuki kan juga ga gegabah. Kalau pulang-pulang fisik Ino ga utuh, itu sama aja ngibarin bendera perang sama bapaknya dan dengan sendirinya, kesempatan Akatsuki buat memanfaatkan Ino juga bakal lenyap***, ****Ms. KuDet***arigatou ^^. Santai saja. Saya nggak nyuruh reader buat ikut mikir kok. Yup, Itachi memang ekstra hati-hati, beda sama Sasori yang terlalu berani***, ****Shen Meileng***hhh ... jarang2 saya dipanggil kangmas di review LoL. Diksinya emang ribetan yang itu, lha wong rate-nya juga M***, ****Yamanaka Emo***yup, udah tau kok. Cuma, ya, pingin ngetes aja Ino bakal jawab jujur atau bohong***, ****Miavita***happy reading ^^***, ****ck mendokusei***udah saya apdet nih, Desti-san ^^*

Rasanya chapter kali ini sudah cukup jelas. Intinya saya ingin lebih mengeksplorasi isi kepala Shikamaru. Terus terang langsung kepikiran sama Shikamaru waktu melihat cara L-elf Karlstein (Valvrave The Liberator). Terkait sandi (telur, ikan, jalan setapak) itu asal nyomot aja sih. Memperhatikan sandi-sandi yang digunakan TNI/Polri yang dipajang di rumah seseorang, saya jadi kepikiran kalau hanya untuk komunikasi langsung, kenapa tidak menggunakan sandi yang lebih mudah saja? Daripada saya harus repot-repot mengonversinya dengan huruf dan angka LoL

Yosh, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu utnuk membacanya. Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak? *tunjuk kotak review

Grazie di tutto


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs**

**.**

**.**

"Kauingin menjadi _member_ tetap di klub ini?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban Ino atas pertanyaan Itachi. Setelah memperhitungkan jeda waktu yang presisi, ia memutuskan untuk datang kembali. Kali ini bukan dengan Konan, tetapi dengan pria Uchiha yang menurut perkiraannya adalah pengelola tempat ini. Alasannya sederhana saja, karena Itachilah yang paling mengerti seluk-beluk bisnis begini.

"Kautahu tempat ini rahasia. Begitu saja pasti sudah cukup membuatmu tahu, tidak akan mudah mendapatkannya," Itachi sedikit mendesah, entah apa maksudnya.

"Itu sebabnya aku minta bantuanmu," Ino mendekat pada Itachi, setengah bermaksud menggelayuti lengannya, "aku yakin kau cukup punya pengaruh di sini."

Jemari Itachi yang semula bergerak lincah di atas layar digital _smartphone_-nya tiba-tiba berhenti. Seketika ia memandang ke arah gadis yang duduk manja di sisi kiri. Ino bisa melihat, tatapan mata gelapnya yang menghendaki eksplanasi.

"Sederhana saja. Industri perhotelan adalah makananmu sehari-hari. Bar adalah salah satu di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ikut memodali tempat ini atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin kaupunya koneksi di sini. Minimal jika tempat ini bukan milikmu, kau pasti punya hubungan baik dengan pemiliknya," celoteh Ino panjang lebar.

Gadis itu bisa melihat ada keterkejutan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Mungkin, Itachi tak pernah berpikiran bahwa Ino akan secepat itu mengambil kesimpulan. Lebih jauh lagi, mungkin ia juga tak menduga penjelasan semacam itulah yang Ino ucapkan.

Menjadi pribadi yang membingungkan adalah salah satu taktik Ino. Dengan begitu, Itachi ataupun _member_ Akatsuki lainnya takkan bisa membedakan apakah ia tengah serius atau mengaco. Yah, walaupun sisi buruknya, mereka jadi tidak akan bersikap pico.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Itachi, "pemiliknya memang teman baikku. Tapi ia sangat selektif dalam memilih _member_-_member_ klub ini. Biasanya, ia akan mengajukan syarat yang tidak masuk akal. Terutama dalam hal-hal yang memberinya keuntungan."

"Bicara tentang keuntungan, apa hal itu berkaitan dengan bisnis _underground_?" Ekor mata Ino melihat tangan Itachi menelusup ke dalam saku jasnya ketika ia mempertanyakan masalah ini. "Klub malam, sudah bukan rahasia lagi menjadi salah satu _spot_ untuk transaksi ilegal. Setidaknya itu kata ayahku."

Tangan Itachi masih belum keluar dari dalam saku. Ino tak begitu yakin, tapi kemungkinan besar Itachi hendak meraih sesuatu. Mungkin sepucuk _handgun _atau sekurang-kurangnya sebilah pisau.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang tidak. Aktivitas seperti itu memang kadang-kadang terjadi." Jemarinya yang bebas meraih _champagne glass_ berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu dan masih berkeinginan menjadi _member_ klub ini."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli," kata Ino. Ia mencoba bersikap santai meski debaran jantungnya begitu kencang. Ia tahu, salah bicara sedikit saja nyawanya bisa melayang. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Jika tempatku bersenang-senang ternyata menjadi tempat berlangsungnya bisnis gelap, tetap saja itu bukan urusanku."

Tangan Itachi masih berada di dalam saku, tetapi lengannya sedikit mengendur. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ino diam-diam bersyukur. Setidaknya tak ada yang salah dengan caranya bertutur.

"Bagiku, kata-katamu justru terdengar mencurigakan." Ino merasakan ada pukulan keras di jantungnya begitu mendengar reaksi Itachi. Laki-laki ini ... bagaimana caranya gestur dan ucapannya bisa sedemikian tak bersinergi?

"Maksud ... mu?" tanya Ino. Sial, di saat seperti ini, rasa groginya justru tak mampu ditutupi.

Itachi tersenyum, tetapi matanya tidak. Bulatan legam itu terlihat menakutkan, seolah dengan matanya saja Itachi tengah membentak. Dalam sekejap, Ino merasa dirinya tak ubahnya herbivora kecil yang tengah berhadapan dengan predator pengoyak.

Situasi semacam ini mungkin takkan terjadi andaikata ia tak bertindak aktif. Itachi tipikal orang yang konklusif. Ia bisa dengan cepat membaca ketidakberesan dari sebuah motif.

Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, Ino tetap bersikap tenang dan berpikir. Tetapi kenyataannya alih-alih berpikir, tatapan Itachi saja sudah nyaris mengirimnya ke titik nadir. Hanya menunggu soal waktu, maka lelaki itu bisa membuka kelir.

"Kau boleh bergabung dengan klub ini," Itachi mengalihkan pandangan matanya, meraih _champagne glass_-nya sekali lagi sebelum mereguk isinya. "Aku akan mengusahakannya. Kujamin sebelum akhir pekan, kau sudah menerima _membership_-nya."

Apa? Itachi baru saja bilang apa? Menerima keanggotaan katanya?

Ino tak habis pikir, bukankah Itachi baru saja menekannya dengan ketajaman matanya? Apa dia hanya bercanda? Atau dia hanya ingin menggoda? Tidak, tidak, tebakan semacam itu terlalu sederhana. Akan lebih masuk akal jika Ino menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki rencana.

Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Yah, sesuatu yang sekurang-kurangnya bisa meringankan _image_-nya yang sempat kacau. Terkait statusnya sebagai intelijen, Ino yakin Itachi maupun _member_ Akatsuki lain tak ada yang tahu. Dengan demikian, satu-satunya aspek yang membuat Itachi mencurigainya adalah fakta bahwa dirinya adalah putri dari inspektur polisi yang membuat aksi dan rencana mereka menjadi kacau.

"Ah, aku baru berpikir kenapa tadi kaubilang mencurigakan," kata Ino. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap badan gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah menyala—Singapore Sling—miliknya. "Karena ayahku. Ya. Aku selalu tahu itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya."

"Kau putri seorang pejabat kepolisian, Ino. Orang-orang, terutama yang menjalankan bisnis gelap akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatimu. Atau kalau kau memang sedang sial, mereka bahkan akan memikirkan cara untuk melenyapkanmu," komentar Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini?" pinta Ino. Hanya sekadar basa-basi, ia tahu dengan posisinya sebagai figur publik, data dirinya menjadi sangat terbuka. Hanya saja, Ino ingin memastikan apakah Itachi bisa mengusahakan sebuah suaka.

"Aku tidak akan bicara soal itu. Tapi kalau mereka tahu keadaanmu, kau juga tidak bisa menuduhku. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah figur publik," sahut Itachi.

Kata-kata Itachi cukup memberinya jawaban. Harga yang cukup mahal untuk sebuah keanggotaan. Ino tahu, suatu ketika ia akan menanggung risiko ini begitu memutuskan menjadi seorang infiltran. Pilihannya adalah terus melaju ke depan. Tak ada kata mundur, karena mundur justru akan membuat keselamatannya semakin rawan.

"Sebagai gantinya, jika kepolisian tiba-tiba bisa mengendus tempat ini, aku, kami akan segera tahu siapa yang menjadi informan."

Apalagi ketika sebuah tudingan tajam kembali dialamatkan.

.

.

.

"Hey, Yamanaka_-san_. Katakan padaku, apa laki-laki itu pacarmu?" Yui mengerling ke arah sosok pria berwajah malas-malasan di meja seberang. Shikamaru, entah alasan apa yang membuat lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja berniat menemaninya bersenang-senang.

"Huh? Maksudmu Shikamaru? Oh, bukan. Dia ajudan ayahku," jawab Ino.

"Ohh ... begitu. Kudengar dari Konan, kau sempat diserang preman. Masuk akal juga sih kalau ayahmu menyuruhnya menjagamu. Tapi ... punya _body guard_ setampan itu, masa kau tidak tergoda?" timpal Sachiko sembari menyikut Ino.

"Wahh ... kau benar. Lihat otot bisepnya itu. _Looks yummy_," komentar Yui.

Ino membiarkan kedua model itu ber-_fangirling_ ria. Wajar saja, Shikamaru memang cukup punya wajah dan tubuh yang diidamkan para wanita. Toh, Ino tak perlu takut karena sepertinya Shikamaru takkan tertarik pada mereka.

Eh?

Saat ini Ino dan teman-temannya memang sengaja bersantai sembari minum kopi. La Cosa Nostra, Konanlah yang memilih tempat ini. Entah karena tempat ini memang patut direkomendasi atau karena ia punya urusan dengan Itachi, Ino tak tahu pasti.

"Kalian ini ... kalau Ino dengan ajudan ayahnya itu, lalu Uchiha itu mau dikemanakan?" komentar Konan.

"Konannn~ jangan mulai menggosip deh," gerutu Ino, memasang ekspresi cemberut-setengah-marah.

"Tapi benar, kan?" Konan mengerling jahil, "Aku yakin semuanya hanya tinggal waktu. Kemarin, kalian terlihat mesra di klub."

"Eh? Kau melihatku?" Kali ini Ino tidak pura-pura terkejut.

"Hhe? Jadi benar? Kaupunya hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Itachi?" komentar Yui.

"Huh," Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cangkir kopinya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru, sekadar memastikan lelaki itu tidak tertidur ketika menungguinya.

Dan sepertinya tidak sesuai harapan.

Shikamaru duduk tenang sembari bertopang dagu. Tangan kanannyalah yang menumpu. Kepalanya juga menoleh ke kanan, menghadap jalan raya berisi mobil-mobil yang berlalu. Orang lain mungkin akan mengira ia sedang menikmati pemandangan, tetapi Ino tahu posisi itu hanyalah kamuflase dari tidurnya yang tak ingin terganggu.

"Eh? Konan mau ke mana?" Atensi Ino kembali direnggut ketika Sachiko bertanya. Matanya juga melihat, Konan bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Touch up_. Setelah ini, aku ada janji dengan Nagato," katanya setengah tersipu.

Alasan yang masuk akal. Toh, kecuali Ino, rasanya tak ada yang berpikir bahwa gadis itu bisa saja menyelinap untuk bertemu sosok yang kolegial. Ino tak peduli, bahkan setengah berharap Konan akan cukup lama berada di sana sampai ia bisa mengorek informasi faktual. Tak peduli, walau hanya berupa informasi periiferal.

"Aww~~ aku iri padamu, Yamanaka_-san_. Uchiha memperhatikanmu, Monsieur Jean-Pierre juga baik padamu. Sudah begitu, _body guard_-mu gantengnya _nggak_ ketulungan," kata Yui.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan mendekati Monsieur Jean-Pierre," komentar Sachiko, "wajahnya _baby face_, kata-katanya manis, penampilannya modis. Wangi pula. Aku suka parfum keluarannya."

"Aku pernah membelikannya untuk Shikamaru. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia memakainya," gumam Ino.

"Kau ... memberikannya pada ajudan ayahmu?" Sachiko terdengar berhati-hati.

Tepat sesuai prediksi. Ino menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai. Ia tahu, Sachiko adalah salah satu _customer_ tetap Akatsuki. Ino tahu, jika ia menyinggung sedikit saja mengenai inhalansia—tentunya setelah diperhalus di sana-sini—gadis inilah yang akan paling cepat bereaksi.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Ino balik bertanya, "Parfumnya kan _unisex_. Jadi kurasa cocok-cocok saja kalau kuberikan padanya."

"Bukan begitu..." Mata Ino menyipit ketika Yui juga ikut bereaksi. Sepertinya ia juga dalam posisi yang sama seperti Sachiko, _customer_ Akatsuki

"Bukan begitu apanya?" Ino mulai berpretensi, "Jangan bilang kalau di dalamnya ada kandungan _aphrodisiac_-nya."

"Bukan begitu," Yui merendahkan suaranya, "Yamanaka_-san_ benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tahu ap...,"

"Berarti kau cuma mendapat yang biasa," potong Sachiko, "mau coba yang edisi khusus?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit, tapi Ino juga tak bisa berkelit. Karena itu ia hanya menganggukkan kepala, menatap Sachiko dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan jawaban definit. Kapan lagi ia mendapatkan peluang yang mengguit?

Sachiko berbisik, "Katakan harum, wangi, atau kata apa saja yang bersinonim. Kemudian lanjutkan dengan kata-kata seperti melayang, angan, mimpi, utopia, dan semacamnya. Ketika BA-nya bertanya Akatsuki, jawab saja ya."

Ino menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti kata paham. Ia akan mencobanya, setidaknya memberi tahu Shikamaru agar lelaki itu mempraktikkannya diam-diam. Seandainya terbukti, maka penyelidikan kasus ini bisa semakin terprogram.

"Rahasiakan ini dari Konan," kata Sachiko, mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menyesap _espresso_-nya.

"Apa Konan tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Maksudku, pacarnya adalah seorang _lawyer_. Bisa saja dia begitu anti dengan dunia abu-abu," tukas Ino.

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Dia juga mencurigaimu dengan alasan yang sama." Kali ini Yui memberikan tanggapan.

"Gah, aku sih tidak menganggapmu berbahaya," tukas Sachiko, "lagi pula, aku pernah melihatmu minum sesuatu diam-diam. Jangan-jangan itu telur, huh?"

"Telur?" Ino mengernyitkan alis.

"Ekstasi maksudku," Sachiko menyikutnya, "ne, jangan-jangan diam-diam kau juga menggunakannya."

"Ughh ... mungkin yang kaulihat waktu itu adalah anti-depresanku," dusta Ino. Ia merendahkan nada suaranya, setengah berbisik-bisik, "Aku memang melakukannya diam-diam. Kalau ayahku tahu, dia bisa mengira aku pemakai narkoba dan semacamnya. Matilah aku."

"Baiklah ... baiklah..." Sachiko mengibaskan tangannya, sementara Yui hanya memasang senyum manis.

Ino menyesap kembali cairan kopi, setengah berusaha menutupi seringai Ia bukan hanya sekadar mendapatkan _hints_, tetapi sudah seperti preskripsi. Sachiko boleh jadi salah paham dengan dirinya yang minum obat dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—sebenarnya obat itu hanyalah tablet multivitamin biasa—tetapi toh, hal ini justru membuat Ino tak dicurigai.

Ia melirik ke arah Shikamaru, merasa tak sabar ingin membaginya informasi teraktual. Tidak apa-apa, walau hanya berupa bukti gradual. Toh, tetap akan memberikan pengaruh inkremental.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sachiko_-san_, kenapa BA-nya bertanya tentang Akatsuki. Kenapa bukan L'Aurore? Apa karena artinya sama?" tanya Ino. Ia melihat sekilas dari direksi ketika Konan pergi. Bagus, belum ada tanda-tanda wanita itu kembali.

"Uhh ... aku tidak begitu tahu tentang bahasa Perancis," keluh Sachiko, "tapi setahuku, Akatsuki itu adalah nama organisasi. Entah organisasi apa itu. Yang jelas sepertinya cukup punya pengaruh di negeri ini. Mungkin organisasi itu yang mensponsori Monsieur Jean-Pierre. Coba tanyakan saja pada Uchiha_-san_. Siapa tahu dia lebih paham," celoteh Sachiko.

Sachiko tidak terdengar dan tidak terlihat sedang berpretensi. Lagi pula, memang wajar jika konsumen seperti Sachiko tidak begitu paham soal kinerja Akatsuki. Segala hal yang mereka pedulikan pasti hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan barang yang mereka cari tanpa terendus polisi. Soal caranya bagaimana, mereka akan setuju pada yang lebih mengerti. Akatsuki.

Yang jelas bagi Ino, ini menjadi semakin menarik. Setelah mengetahui akses Akatsuki baik dari lini atas maupun lini bawah, kini _customer_-nya pun turut memberi stokastik. Akan ada berbagai sudut pandang yang akan mempermudahnya dalam merisik.

Ino melambaikan tangannya ketika Konan muncul. Gadis itu membalasnya sembari tersenyum simpul. Jika melihat dari direksi munculnya Konan, sepertinya Ino tak perlu merasa masygul.

Konan pasti baru saja menemui Itachi.

.

.

.

Inspektur Yamanaka Inoichi tersenyum ketika memandangi putrinya yang tengah serius menatap berkas-berkas kasus. Siapa yang menyangka, Ino yang dulu mati-matian menolak tawarannya ternyata bisa sedemikian serius. Sekilas ia melirik sosok Shikamaru yang tampak bermalas-malasan meski tangannya terlihat menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_.

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum, menyadari betapa ia tidak salah memercayakan Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Paman?" sapa Sakura. Gadis itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Inspektur Yamanaka di ambang pintu.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya ingin menengok sebentar," ucap Inspektur Yamanaka.

"Ayah~ ya ampuunn~ _ngapain,_ sih," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pekerjaanku pasti beres kok. Tenang saja."

"Ayah tahu. Hanya sekadar memastikan, kau benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan baik, Sayang," kata Inspektur Yamanaka.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan...,"

"_Hey, hey,_ berkas itu harusnya kaumasukkan ke sana," tukas Shikamaru.

"Kau! Mana bisa aku percaya kalau kau ... uh, oke. Kau benar," sahut Ino.

Ino tak habis pikir. Bukankah Shikamaru sedang meneliti daftar leveransir? Dengan sikap malas-malasan begitu, bisa-bisanya ia mengoreksi Ino yang memang masih gabir.

_Kami-sama_ ... terbuat dari apa sih mata orang yang satu ini?

"Akurat." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berucap. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula supersantai menjadi sikap yang sempurna.

"Apanya yang akurat?" komentar Sakura. Ia melongok ke arah layar digital yang tengah digeluti bosnya. Ino mengikuti setelahnya.

"Rancangan kasus untuk membuat Jean-Pierre bangkrut," jawab Shikamaru.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Ino memang mendatangi gerai parfum milik Sasori. Dalam mode penyamaran—seperti yang pernah dilakukannya bersama Gaara—ia berpura-pura menjadi pecandu yang datang atas rekomendasi. Persis seperti yang Sachiko katakan, penjualan barang itu memang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dari uji laboratorium yang dilakukan Sakura, L'Aurore edisi _'istimewa'_ itu dipastikan memang inhalansia. Dikemas secara eksklusif dalam bentuk parfum, sehingga dari luar takkan terlihat seperti narkotika. Bila dibawa ke mana-mana pun, takkan terlalu membuat curiga.

Gaara yang lebih terfokus untuk menjadi _member_ bayangan di mana-mana juga memberikan keterangan tambahan. Berbekal definisi telur sama dengan ekstasi, ia mencari tahu siapa saja _member_ utama Akatsuki yang bergerak di bidang pemasaran. Satu nama lagi ia sebutkan. Hoshigaki Kisame, si _supplier _ikan.

Meski begitu, Ino tak cukup mengerti apa yang membuat Sasori ditempatkan sebagai prioritas. Maksudnya, Sasori adalah _'pemain baru'_ yang wilayah pemasarannya masih terbatas. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka menumbangkan _'pemain senior'_ yang sudah punya pangsa pasar yang jelas?

"Kenapa Sasori?" tanya Ino.

"Pertama karena dia sudah memiliki popularitas," kata Shikamaru. Begitu melihat Ino mengerutkan kening, ia buru-buru berkata lagi, "Maksudku, kita bisa melakukan upaya diplomasi terhadapnya. Aku yakin ia tidak akan mau ada publikasi besar-besaran terhadap operasi bawah tanahnya ini. Namanya sebagai _designer _bisa rusak. Coba kaubandingkan bila kita lebih dulu melumpuhkan Hoshigaki?"

Di satu sisi, argumen itu memang terasa benar. Siapa yang peduli dengan _supplier seafood_ yang tiba-tiba diberitakan terlibat operasi asrar? Jika itu yang terjadi, Itachi dengan uangnya juga akan bergerak cepat menutup mulut bos-bos media massa agar berita itu tak semakin menyebar. Namun, jika ini menyangkut tentang Sasori, ada kemungkinan media akan tetap akan tertarik mengekploitasi pemberitaan miring terkait sosok Sasori yang sudah tenar.

"Sebentar," sergah Ino, "secara garis besar, aku sependapat denganmu. Tapi ... bisakah kau mengusahakan agar Sasori tidak mencurigaiku? Maksudku, aku yakin ketika usahanya yang baru saja dimulai tiba-tiba menemui kendala, ia pasti akan mencari tahu siapa yang mendalangi semua itu. Dan namaku akan berada dalam daftar teratas orang-orang yang ia curigai."

"Neji akan meng-_handle_ semuanya dengan baik. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah tetap menjadi boneka plastik agar kau tak dicurigai meski kau putri seorang inspektur," Shikamaru menoleh ke ambang pintu. Namun, Ayah Ino sudah tak lagi berdiri di situ.

"Bahasamu kejam sekali, Bos," tukas Sakura, "masa menyebut pacarmu sendiri boneka plastik."

"Biar saja, Forehead. Mungkin dia mau balas dendam karena aku mengatainya Tuan Koala," tukas Ino.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang manis...," Sakura menumpukan sikunya di meja, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pipi. Gestur yang biasanya identik dengan remaja yang masih dalam masa pubertasnya.

"Tsk ... merepotkan. Pikiranmu hanya soal pasangan saja," gerutu Shikamaru, "daripada memikirkan kami, pikirkan saja kalau nanti kau menikah dengan Naruto, berarti kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku tahu kok," kata Sakura, "aku akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai _role model_-ku. Keputusanku nanti akan dipengaruhi dari observasiku tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya."

"Nanti kau keburu tua. Kulitmu keriput terus Naruto-Naruto itu tidak mau lagi denganmu," cibir Ino.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu saja sana. Nanti Bosku bilang kau merepotkan, kemudian dia akan meninggalkanmu dan mencari gadis pirang lain yang lebih seksi dan berisi."

"Kau!" sergah Ino.

"Tsk ... dasar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

Ino terpaksa menunda kata-katanya. Ia harus bekerja, bukan malah meladeni ledekan sahabatnya yang mulai bosan mengamati mereka. Sakura memang hanya datang mengantarkan hasil lab yang diminta—sekaligus membawa misi terselubung ingin mengganggu Ino dan Shikamaru yang tengah berdua.

Bukan apa-apa, Sakura memang tertarik dengan anomali sikap Shikamaru. Beberapa tahun menjadi bawahannya membuat ia cukup bisa menebak ketika Shikamaru tengah tertarik pada sesuatu. Lihat saja bagaimana ia—pemalas tingkat dewa—beberapa kali datang ke kediaman Inspektur Yamanaka dengan berbagai alasan untuk bertamu.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang. Akhir pekan aku akan mendapatkan _membership_ dari klub itu," kata Ino, "dari Itachi."

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia bilang tempat itu memang milik teman baiknya," jawab Ino, "seperti dugaanku, ia sempat curiga karena ayahku. Tapi ia tetap bilang akan mengusahakan keanggotaan untukku. Menurutmu ... apa ada sesuatu?"

"Milik teman baiknya ... huh? Memangnya siapa teman yang lebih baik selain diri sendiri," gumam Shikamaru, "menurutku wajar saja kalau dia curiga. Dan kenapa dia tetap mengusahakan keanggotaanmu, tentu saja karena ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu darimu. Dan bukankah itu memang sesuai dengan rencana kita semula?"

Tentu saja Ino mengingatnya baik-baik. Ia memang berniat _'menjual'_ statusnya sebagai putri Yamanaka Inoichi sebagai proteksi ketika tengah merisik. Berbahaya memang, tetapi dengan begitu takkan ada yang mengira bahwa ia juga seorang penyelidik. Hanya saja, ketika memandang mata Itachi, ia merasa legamnya iris Itachi seperti menyembunyikan sebuah skenario yang disusun dengan apik.

Mungkin ini yang sering disebut dengan intuisi. Sialnya, kali ini Ino tak tahu bagaimana langkah yang tepat untuk mengantisipasi. Ada semacam tekanan psikologis yang memaksanya harus memikirkannya berkali-kali. Apakah ia akan tetap bertahan di zona aman—dengan risiko takkan mendapatkan progres berarti—ataukah ia akan bertindak agresif-impulsif yang berarti mempertaruhkan nyawa dan instansi.

Dalam kondisi normal, opsi kedualah yang akan ia pilih. Tetapi jujur saja, nyalinya memang menciut ketika benar-benar duduk berhadapan dengan seorang kriminal yang sudah begitu fasih. Level kepandaian Itachi dan level pemahamannya saja terlihat begitu berselisih.

Ino mengembuskan napas kurang lega. Ia takkan pernah lupa bagaimana gestur Itachi ketika bicara dengannya dengan tangan seperti sedang merogoh senjata. Jika malam itu ia salah bicara, mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh luka. Atau lebih parah lagi, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang dan tubuhnya tengah dicabik-cabik hiu raksasa.

.

.

.

Ino menatap baik-baik benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang di tangannya. Sebuah kartu, terlihat seperti kartu biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa, tetapi entah bila ditelaah fungsinya. Yang jelas menelaah kartu ini akan jadi urusan Chouji, bukan dirinya.

"Senang?" tanya Itachi begitu ia menyerahkan kartu itu.

Ino menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Itachi."

"Pakailah sesukamu. Kaubisa menggunakannya untuk reservasi salah satu _lounge_ di sini, _take away_ minuman yang kausuka, atau memesan seorang _waiter _untuk menjadi _butler_ tetapmu di sini," jelas Itachi, "nikmati waktumu. Aku akan menemui relasiku."

"Baik," jawab Ino dengan patuh.

"Ino ... berhati-hatilah terhadap Jean-Pierre dan Bergsteinsson," Itachi menggumam ragu-ragu.

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Hanya sekadar menggumam tentang pekerjaanku kok."

Tapi Ino mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sasori dan Tobi, mungkinkah _member_ Akatsuki dengan kekuasaan paling atas? Kalaupun demikian, sebagai pihak oponen rasanya kurang masuk akal bila Itachi memintanya untuk bersikap mawas. Tetapi kalaupun tidak, lantas bukankah seharusnya Itachi juga tak perlu mengatakannya dengan tedas?

Seharusnya akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Itachi bila ia lengah. Dengan demikian, mereka bisa memengaruhinya dengan lebih mudah. Atau jangan-jangan, ini adalah bagian dari teknik Itachi untuk membuatnya gundah.

Yah, bagaimanapun, Itachi adalah kriminal kelas tinggi yang takkan mudah dibaca oleh seorang infiltran kelas teri sepertinya.

Bicara tentang Sasori dan Tobi, Ino mencatat ada satu persamaan yang mereka miliki. Melepaskan kewarganegaraan mereka, kemudian menjadi warga negara lain melalui naturalisasi. Kemungkinan besar, mereka sengaja melakukannya demi mendapatkan suaka agar tak bisa diadili di sini. Ino cukup paham, Jepang tak banyak membuat perjanjian ekstradisi.

Soal kenapa Perancis dan Islandia, mungkin karena dua negara itu dianggap strategis. Strategis dalam hal apa, Ino tidak mengetahuinya secara persis. Tetapi bisa jadi salah satunya adalah menguntungkan untuk berbisnis.

"Sendiri?"

Begitu menoleh, Ino mendapati Sasori bersama dua orang. Yang satu ia kenali sebagai Tobi, sedangkan satu lagi seorang pria metroseksual berambut pirang. Deidara, orang inilah yang mengurus impor selpeter dan amunisi dari negeri seberang.

"Sasori~ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," balas Ino, "kemari. Duduklah. Kurasa tidak menyenangkan sendirian di klub seperti ini. Tadi aku datang bersama Itachi sih. Tapi...,"

"Sepertinya cadangan energimu memang cukup banyak, Nona. Ceria, meletup-letup seperti kembang api, un," komentar Deidara. Ia mendahului Sasori mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino, "Deidara."

"Ino," jawab Ino dengan cepat.

"_Senpai_ cepat sekali bergerak. Mentang-mentang dia cantik," komentar Tobi dengan intonasi yang terdengar sedikit kekanakan.

"Kau menakutinya Deidara," komentar Sasori. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang _waiter. Waiter_ yang sama seperti tempo hari. Sepertinya inilah yang dimaksud Itachi dengan _'_butler_ tetap'._ "Pesanlah yang kalian mau. Aku yang traktir."

Ino mengangkat _highball glass_-nya. Menggoyangkan sedikit agar tercipta benturan singkat antara _ice cube_ dengan permukaan gelasnya. Gestur sederhana yang ia tunjukkan pada Sasori bahwa ia telah lebih dulu memesan minumannya.

"Shirley Temple? Singapore Sling?" tebak Deidara.

Ino tergelak ringan, menyadari lelaki pirang yang sepintas mirip dengannya itu hanya ingin bergurau. Sejak kapan Shirley Temple disajikan dalam gelas sependek itu? Seperti kata Tobi, Deidara termasuk cepat bereaksi bila berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis ayu.

"Yang kedua," jawab Ino kalem, "jadi Deidara_-san_, kau mengenal baik Sasori?"

"Kau boleh menyebutnya begitu, un. Sasori-_danna_ adalah kawan lamaku." jawab Deidara.

Ino mengernyitkan alis begitu mendengar Deidara menyebut Sasori-_danna_. Itu berarti pemuda itu menganggap Sasori sebagai sosok yang patut dihormati, bahkan dipuja. Bila sudah begitu, berarti peringatan Itachi semakin mendekati fakta.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Tobi juga menyebut Deidara dengan kata _Senpai._ Lantas apakah Deidara juga memiliki kuasa yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Tobi?

"Mereka adalah teman dan relasiku, Ino. Deidara dan Tobi," kata Sasori.

Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Reuni atau ada urusan bisnis?"

"Dua-duanya," Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kenyamanan sofa. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan bisnis parfumku. Jadi, aku minta bantuan mereka untuk mengatasinya. Bagaimanapun, mereka lebih berpengalaman dalam menghadapi kepolisian Jepang."

Ada semacam aksentuasi ketika Sasori menyebut frasa kepolisian Jepang. Seolah-olah frasa itu ditujukan untuknya seorang. Intuisi Ino mengatakan frasa itu hanyalah kalimat pembuka dari sederet tekanan yang menjelang.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kepolisian Jepang? Produkmu dicekal atau bagaimana?" tanya Ino dengan santai. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan sebenarnya. Toh, Shikamaru memang pernah menyebutkannya.

"Kau sudah bisa menebaknya, huh?" kata Sasori.

"Kudengar kau putri seorang inspektur, Ino-_chan._ Kukira akan lebih mudah kalau kau yang mengurusnya, un," tukas Deidara.

Sasori langsung menyikutnya, "Bodoh. Jangan mengada-ada. Meminta tolong pada seorang petinggi kepolisian itu seperti pisau bermata dua. Dan aku tidak mau menanggung risiko yang lebih besar dari ini."

Sasori terlihat agak lepas kendali. Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar berhasil mendistorsi. Kalaupun ini sekadar akting, setidaknya upaya Shikamaru tetap memberi _impact _berarti. Karena mata kecokelatan Sasori tak terlihat sedang berpretensi.

"Menurutku, solusi terbaiknya memang hanya reformasi. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mendapatkan lisensi," Tobi ikut berkomentar.

Ingatan Ino mencatat anomali dari diksi Tobi. Semestinya akan lebih tepat bila ia menyebut reformulasi. Jangan-jangan, kata ini juga bagian dari sandi.

"Produkku belum lama beredar, Tobi. Reformasi akan menyulitkan _customer_-_customer_-ku. Belum juga mereka familiar, produkku sudah diganti," keluh Sasori.

_Reformasi akan menyulitkan_, kalimat ini adalah _feedback_ yang Sasori ucapkan. Agaknya dugaan Ino bahwa ini adalah sandi perlahan mulai menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Dadanya semakin berdebar, tak sabar ingin menunggu kejelasan.

"Tapi itu solusi yang lebih baik. Lagi pula, kau kan bisa meluncurkan varian lain yang baru sebagai dalih. Dengan begitu, kaubisa memperluas pangsa pasarmu sekaligus mendapatkan lisensi. Solusi win-win, kan?" kata Tobi.

Di luar dugaan, Tobi yang pada mulanya terlihat begitu kekanakan ternyata memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas. Ia mampu melihat segala sesuatu dari perspektif yang luas. Agaknya Ino bisa mengerti mengapa Itachi menyuruhnya untuk bersikap mawas.

Atau, memang itukah yang dikehendaki Itachi?

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Tobi, un. Soal parfum _Danna_ yang sudah terlanjur diproduksi, lebih baik didistilasi saja, un, lalu dipisahkan dari zat yang dianggap berbahaya itu. Dengan begitu, parfum itu tidak akan terbuang percuma, un. Sasori-_danna_ menjualnya kembali dengan menambahkan zat lain yang lebih aman," Deidara ikut berkomentar.

"Y-yay~ _Senpai_ setuju dengan usulku," sahut Tobi dengan riang.

"Memangnya seberbahaya apa sih L'Aurore? Sampai harus dicekal segala. Rasanya waktu aku mencobanya, tidak ada yang aneh," tukas Ino.

Sasori menoleh, "Kukira saat kau pusing waktu itu, kauakan menuduh parfumku sebagai penyebabnya."

Ino tertawa ringan, "Ya ampun~ waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang di geraimu. Kata dokterku, itu efek dari pil dietku yang bereaksi dengan alkohol."

"Kauyakin?" tanya Sasori setengah menyelidik.

Ino mengangguk. Sekalipun itu jelas-jelas sebuah dusta, tetapi dengan cara ini ia bisa lebih dalam lagi menelusuk. Dengan memberikan tendensi dan payung hukum pada Sasori, akan lebih banyak lagi pintu asrar yang terketuk.

Seperti yang dikehendaki Shikamaru, Ino akan menjadikan dirinya terlihat berguna. Begitu mereka percaya, maka mereka akan mengizinkannya membuka beberapa rahasia. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, intelijen dan kepolisian akan mengeksekusi mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bicara pada ayahku. Kujamin dia mau mendengarkanku."

Adalah langkahnya agar dipercaya Akatsuki.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Thank's to : **FatitaRH** *yup. narkotika jenis inhalansia memang dikonsumsi dengan cara dihirup kok. konsentrat tingkat rendah juga ditemukan pada sabun, pengharum ruangan, parfum, dll. Gampangnya, kita bisa lihat kan banyak yang kecanduan menghirup lem, aroma bensin, dan semacamnya. Kira-kira begitulah konsepnya*, **learn-to-be-an-author** *saya malah senang kalau ada yang sampai bisa menganalogikan sampai seperti itu. Itu artinya fic saya tersampaikan dengan baik ^^ soal Sasori dan Gaara, yup, mereka setipe. Dan tipe-tipe begini yang walaupun menyebalkan tapi ilmunya tinggi *, **Yamaguchi Akane***yang menangkap bukan dari badan intelijen kok. kan intelijen Cuma mengamati ^^ gomen ne, apdetnya telat beberapa hari orz*, **Saqee-chan** *tau aja kalo chap ini banyak ItaIno-nya. Tapi ada ShikaIno-nya juga sih ^^*, **MiRaVer** *arigatou ^^ saya tidak sempat memikirkan posisi Hinata secara detail. Tapi dalam bayangan saya, gadis sepemalu Hinata akan lebih cocok berada di pengolahan data dan informasi (makanya Neji gampang menelusup ke ruangannya buat pacaran *plakk)*, Desti_-san_ *iya dong. Perempuan itu kalau aja bisa menekan perasaannya dan mengedepankan logika itu bisa lebih hebat dari laki-laki, lho. Scene romace? Hmm ... ada sih. Tapi saya tidak tahu apakah layak disebut scene ataukah hanya sekadar hints*,**Ms.**** KuDet***ga apa-apa ^^ iya. Asal diingat saja kalau pengorbanan (?) setimpal sama hasilnya. Kalau Sasori berani buka-bukaan begitu, artinya ada hasil besar yang ia harapkan*, **anonim now** *arigatou*,**Kei** *salam kenal Kei_-san_. Makasih ya atas pujiannya ^^*, **Yola-ShikaIno***udah saya apdet ^^ 100 chapter? Waduh~ otak saya nggak kuat mikirin plot sepanjang itu*,**nianara***jadi semacam hints romance, ya ^^*, **Shen Meileng** *yup. diksinya saya turunkan biar ga terlalu berat dikunyah (?). agen-agen yang ngurusin pembunuhan itu profiler kali, ya, bukan intelijen. Tapi dalam naungan badan yang sama sih. Forensik? Saya nggak pede menulis tentang forensik. Memang terkadang saya membaca pdf-pdf kedokteran forensik. Dan untuk memahami (memahami, bukan menghafal) satu bab saja saya butuh waktu yang cukup lama orz*,**Chesee-ssu***pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu kritis banget Chesee-ssu_-san_. Tapi saya suka ^^ Begini, pihak keamanan ini sudah lama kok mengendus aksi ini. Tapi untuk tahu pelakunya siapa saja, pola distribusinya bagaimana, dan risiko yang timbul jika mereka ditangkap itu seperti apa tentu diperlukan proses. Karena itulah ada yang namanya intelijen. Tugasnya ya mengumpulkan data terkait hal-hal ini untuk kemudian dijadikan pertimbangan kapan, di mana, siapa saja, dan bagaimana mereka akan ditangkap. Sasori yang frontal sudah saya jawab di pertanyaan Ms. Kudet_-san_. Soal motif aktivitas _underground_ walaupun sudah kaya tentu saja beragam. Gambaran pertama adalah bukankah jarang ada pengusaha yang begitu sudah kaya lantas menghentikan usahanya lalu bersenang-senang? Biasanya mereka akan memikirkan bagaimana cara memperluas usaha mereka. Salah satunya, dengan bisnis _underground_. Kenapa? Karena bisnis _underground_ sangat_-san_gat menekan biaya. Salah satunya, karena tidak membayar pajak dan bea masuk (iyalah, barang curian, rampokan, dan selundupan begitu)*, **Jean Cosz** *tidak apa-apa, santai saja ^^ menurut Jean_-san_, apa cara Sasori membuat Ino setuju untuk membantunya di atas termasuk sebuah cara? Mereka sih tidak tahu kalau Ino intelijen. Kalau tahu, tentu Ino tidak akan diterima. Mereka menganggap Ino berbahaya sekaligus potensial karena dia anak inspektur. Anw, kuliah saya di perpajakan kok. Tuh, dipajang di facebook ^^*, **Miavita** *strategis di sini maksudnya strategis bagi Akatsuki, bukan strategis secara umum. Anggap aja Akatsuki adalah pasukan anti-mainstream yang ogah menggunakan tempat yang dianggap strategis secara umum #plakk*

Yosh, chapter kedelapan dan cuap-cuap saya udah terlalu banyak. Cuma mau menyampaikan saja, meskipun di sini Ino kelihatan menguasai keadaan, silakan pikirkan lagi apakah Sasori benar-benar murni bercerita tentang masalahnya pada Ino, ataukah dia memang sengaja menceritakannya untuk menggiring reaksi Ino? Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Itachi. Apakah dia memperingatkan Ino karena khawatir (?) padanya atau ada sesuatu yang ia kehendaki?

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Cubitan, tabokan, atau pujian saya terima dengan senang hati.

Molto grazie


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit gained from this fanfiction.**

**Warning : AU, typos, possibly OOC, OCs**

**Code for Akatsuki : Onyx (Itachi), Quartz (Hidan), Emerald (Kakuzu), Sapphire (Deidara), Amber (Sasori). The rest will be mentioned next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aroma khas garam turut terbawa aliran angin manakala Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pandangannya tertuju pada arah di mana matahari akan terbenam. Secara kasatmata, ia terlihat seperti gadis biasa yang tengah menikmati senja dalam diam. Lebih baik demikian, Ino memang tidak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat hati tentram.

Apalagi jika mengingat saat ini ia sedang berada satu _yacht_ dengan Sasori dan beberapa _member_ Akatsuki lainnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada bersama para sosialita yang tengah menggelar acara _party_. Entah kebetulan atau memang sudah diatur, datang pula beberapa _member_ Akatsuki. Di antara mereka ada Sasori yang terlihat aktif bersosialisasi.

Keberadaan pria itu di sekelilingnya semakin intens pasca ia 'membantu' Sasori mengurus produknya yang dicekal. Memang tidak selalu mengajaknya berinteraksi, tetapi nyata sekali bahwa ia menginginkan Ino untuk tetap kredensial. Ia tak ingin kejadian ini terendus, bahkan untuk detail yang terbilang periferal.

Bila merunut pikirannya sendiri, Ino memercayai bahwa keberadaan Sasori di sini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Dari data milik Naruto, kemungkinan besar ada transaksi bahan baku pembuatan senjata rakitan. Entah itu berupa selpeter atau berupa pipa kuningan. Transaksi ini diprediksi akan terjadi berdekatan dengan lokasi _yacht_ tempat pesta diadakan.

Setidaknya Ino paham mengapa sebelum puncak acara ini, Deidara sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Mungkin ia hendak menyelinap ke sana, menggunakan sekoci sebagai implemennya untuk datang. Itulah sebabnya ia berdiri di sini sekarang. Mencari-cari sekoci yang dinaiki si pemuda pirang.

Sepertinya kali ini memang sedang mujur. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah sekoci terapung di sisi timur. Direksi yang berlawanan dengan _yacht_ ini, bergerak mendekati sebuah kapal dengan gradasi warna yang sabur. Tampaknya kapal berbendera Vietnam itu memang sudah cukup berumur.

Ia memang tak bisa memastikan apakah Deidara ada di sana atau tidak. Tetapi ia masih bisa menghubungi Gaara agar lelaki itu cepat bertindak. Saat ini lelaki itu sedang _stand by_ bersama polisi maritim yang tengah berpatroli yang bisa secepatnya bergerak.

Dari kejauhan, Ino bisa melihat ada beberapa barang yang dipindahkan dari kapal. Semacam peti kayu yang isinya tak ia hafal. Entah itu barang selundupan, narkotika, atau bahkan bahan-bahan pembuat amunisi letal. Mungkin ia baru akan mengetahui ketika sekoci itu berada dalam posisi proksimal.

"Menikmati pemandangan, huh?"

Ino menoleh ke arah si penyapa. Sasori, dengan segelas _cocktail_ di tangannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum seraya menganggukkan kepala, "Aku suka _sunset_."

"Romantis memang," gumam Sasori, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak datang dengan Uchiha itu? Biasanya kau terlihat selalu bersamanya."

Ino menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin Itachi bisa meluangkan waktu untuk acara semacam ini. Kadang-kadang aku berharap dia memiliki _background_ yang sama denganku."

"Kuharap dia tidak cemburu karena kita sering bertemu," komentar Sasori.

Ino tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Sebenarnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial atau semacamnya."

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak terlihat seperti itu," ucap Sasori, "ah, aku hampir lupa tujuanku mencarimu. Aku belum menyampaikan langsung ucapan terima kasihku padamu. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, aku bisa benar-benar merugi."

"Bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan kok. Tapi aku tetap berharap kaubisa memenuhi aspek legalitas sebelum memproduksi barang-barangmu secara massal. Aku sedih, lho, kalau ada temanku yang bermasalah dengan hukum," ucap Ino.

"Aku akan mengingatnya," Sasori tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat gelasnya. "Mau Singapore Sling atau Tequilla Sunrise? Kurasa setidaknya aku harus mentraktirmu untuk ini."

Ino memicingkan bola matanya, mencari tahu apakah sekoci di kejauhan sana sudah akan kembali ke sini atau tidak. Agaknya, sekoci itu juga sudah bergerak. Kembali ke sini, dengan membawa beberapa kotak. Ino memantapkan hati, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menolak.

"Lain kali saja. Aku sudah ada janji untuk menemui seorang temanku setelah ini. _Girls talk_," kilah Ino.

Sasori mengangguk paham, mengerti alasan _girls talk_ adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia campuri. Karena itu, ia memilih undur diri sembari mengatakan pada Ino kalau-kalau gadis itu berminat mencarinya di geladak setelah urusannya selesai. Agaknya lelaki itu agak bersikukuh agar ajakannya diamini. Entah karena benar-benar ingin mentraktirnya minum atau karena memang ada suatu insiniasi.

Yang jelas Ino bisa menarik napas lega begitu sosok Sasori benar-benar menghilang di balik tikungan. Ia memicingkan matanya, memastikan keadaan aman. Setelah itu, ia baru bisa memonitor di mana letak sekoci yang membawa muatan mencurigakan.

Buritan adalah _spot_ yang dituju untuk merapat. Tak ingin ketinggalan momen berharga, Ino mencari tempat berlikut yang juga merupakan posisi yang tepat. Dari jarak yang semakin dekat, ia bisa mendengar para ABK yang sesekali mengumpat. Mengatakan betapa inginnya mereka memiliki barang-barang di dalam kotak yang kelihatan berat.

"_Berapa isinya?"_

"_Lima."_

"Kuso_! Sedikit banget. Kan Bos __Sapphire__ ikut berangkat."_

"Nggak _tahu. Bos __Amber__ maunya begitu. Lagi pula kaviar lagi mahal. Orang-orang brengsek di sana _nggak_ mau _nurunin_ harga."_

"_Oh, kaviar? Kukira telur biasa. Yah, kalau kaviar lumayanlah dapat lima."_

"_Whoaa … kaviar, ya? Berapa juta yen kalau diuangkan?"_

"_Bos __Sapphire__ cuma dapat kaviar? Biasanya dapat tembakau juga."_

"Nggak_ tahu. Cuma disuruh bawa ini."_

Ino berusaha menerka-nerka isi pembicaraan mereka. Telur yang dimaksud jelas bukan telur pada umumnya, melainkan kode untuk bahan pembuat narkotika. Mengira-ira makna kaviar yang disebutkan, agaknya benda itu adalah narkotika yang siap diedarkan di Konoha dan sekitarnya.

Sebuah sekoci lain merapat ke buritan. Agaknya ini sekoci milik kapal berbendera Vietnam yang tadi mereka tinggalkan. Ino bisa melihat Deidara naik perlahan-lahan. Tidak sendirian. Ia datang dengan seorang lelaki bercadar yang membawa sepucuk pistol di tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, sepucuk pistol di tangan, terarah pada Deidara, dengan telunjuk yang siap melepas tembakan.

"Tsk! Berani-beraninya kalian memanggil polisi maritim!"

Seketika itu juga jantung Ino nyaris melompat akibat berdetak terlalu kencang.

.

.

.

"Darurat, Letnan. Target tidak ditemukan di tempat. Kami akan menyisir ke lokasi-lokasi terdekat."

Shikamaru merasakan migrain dadakan yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, baru kemudian meminta Chouji untuk mencarikan kondisi sesungguhnya yang terbentang. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan kepolisian maritim yang memang menjalankan tugas untuk menyisir anomali apa pun yang menghadang. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Naruto yang memang memiliki keterbatasan wewenang. Dan tentunya ia juga tak mungkin menyalahkan Si Gadis Pirang.

Hal yang terjadi sekarang ini adalah sesuatu di luar kendali. Luput dari perencanaan strategi, namun masuk ke dalam prediksi Akatsuki. Beberapa anak buah mereka mungkin tertangkap, tetapi mereka memang tak lebih dari bidak-bidak catur yang sengaja dikorbankan untuk antisipasi.

Dan sekarang, Kakuzu pasti sudah melarikan diri pada lokasi terdekat. Tujuannya yang hampir pasti adalah _yacht_ tempat pesta dihelat. Dengan bantuan Sasori, tidak sulit menyulapnya menjadi salah satu undangan atau seorang kerabat. Masalahnya, dengan jumlah _member_ Akatsuki yang sedemikian memusat, sangat mungkin posisi Ino semakin terjerat.

Shikamaru berharap gadis itu tak bertindak keras kepala dengan terlalu jauh melibatkan diri. Ia berharap gadis itu tetap duduk di _lounge_ sambil mengobrol di sana-sini, bukan malah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dicurigai. Atau lebih buruk lagi, jika ia sampai tertangkap basah di lokasi.

Lelaki itu menyambar segelas air putih di meja. Berharap kesegaran likuid itu juga mampu menyegarkan pikirannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menempatkan Ino ke dalam posisi yang berbahaya, tetapi kali ini pikirannya jauh lebih karut ketimbang yang pertama. Setidaknya, ketika Ino pertama kali menghadapi bahaya, ada Gaara yang menemaninya.

Yang ia takutkan saat ini adalah Kakuzu. Tak seperti Itachi dan Sasori, Kakuzu tak pernah merasa terikat untuk menjaga perilaku. Tak ada keuntungan yang didapatnya dari menjaga tingkah laku. Catatan hitamnya di kepolisian membuktikan hal itu. Tipikal _profit oriented_ sepertinya takkan mau bersusah-susah untuk sesuatu yang tak mengalirkan uang ke dalam saku.

Menjangkau alat komunikasi, Shikamaru memberikan instruksi, "Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan. Tiga puluh menit. Asap. Arah selatan. _Back up_ Nona Barbie."

"Dimengerti, Letnan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Shikamaru segera menjangkau visualisasi dari layar digital. Ia merasa lega, belum terjadi bentrokan frontal. Setidaknya, Naruto akan cukup punya waktu untuk melaksanakan rencana yang ia pilih untuk saat-saat yang krusial.

Ia bisa melihat anggota polisi maritim yang sudah memasuki _yacht_. Terlihat beberapa sosialita yang memasang sikap pongah. Shikamaru tak melihat keberadaan Ino di antara tamu undangan yang berpakaian mewah. Untuk sebuah alasan khusus, Shikamaru merasa sedikit gelisah kendati ketidakterlihatan Ino juga bukan fakta yang membuatnya harus terperangah.

Begitu melihat sosok-sosok yang familiar, jari-jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk melakukan pemindaian. Setidaknya ada Sasori dan Deidara yang berstatus sebagai undangan. Shikamaru belum mendapati sosok Kakuzu yang menjadi incaran. Perlu kejelian untuk mencari sosoknya yang mungkin sudah melakukan penyamaran.

"Letnan, Kepolisian Maritim memblokade akses menuju lokasi. Kuhubungi pihak pabean untuk membantu klarifikasi."

"Diterima. Sambungkan dengan Gaara. Code : six," sahut Shikamaru mengamini langkah pilihan Neji.

Code : six, rencana yang melibatkan enam orang—termasuk dirinya—dalam sebuah prediksi yang telah disusun menjadi taktik. Tentunya taktik ini masih bisa ditumbangkan dengan strategi yang telah disusun secara apik. Tetapi melihat situasi sekarang ini, rencana inilah yang paling fleksibel sebelum Shikamaru mengetahui siapa _master__mind_-nya dan bagaimana caranya memastikan rencananya dijalankan dengan baik.

"Letnan, transmisi berhasil. _Line_ Sembilan."

Shikamaru tak membuang waktu untuk menekan _shortcut_ pada _line_ sembilan sesuai informasi Chouji. Telinganya dipertajam demi mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kata yang terlontar dalam konversasi. Ada sensasi mendebarkan yang memukul jantungnya tiap kali mengira-ira sejauh mana prediksinya terbukti.

"… _yang kami curigai menyelinap ke sini. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini begitu ia berhasil kami tangkap."_

Tipikal kepolisian, _civil servant _yang mau tidak mau harus memedulikan keamanan dan kenyamanan masyarakat. Basa-basi yang sebetulnya menjengkelkan di kala keadaan darurat. Tapi toh mereka tetap harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin ada warga sipil yang terlibat.

"_Girls talk_, huh?"

"_Ada apa, sih_?"

"_Aku tak melihat seorang pun datang ke sini. Hanya ABK kapal ini yang hendak memeriksa keadaan sekitar setelah kami diberi tahu, ada kapal perompak dari Vietnam yang berlayar di laut ini. Tetapi silakan bapak-bapak periksa kalau-kalau ada yang luput dari perhatian kami."_

"_Tidak perlu khawatir. Telurnya sudah ada di tempat yang aman."_

Shikamaru memperhatikan dengan saksama paras dari Sang Kapten. Ada sesuatu dari diri Sang Kapten yang membuatnya teringat pada salah satu sosok oponen. Jemari Shikamaru kembali tergerak untuk mencari daftar kapten beserta seluruh ABK yang rata-rata memang kompeten. Alis Shikamaru berjengit begitu membandingkan foto identitas kapten dan sosok kapten dalam layar yang terlihat inheren.

Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui sosok itu bukanlah kapten yang asli. Kapten asli pasti sedang disembunyikan atau sengaja menyembunyikan diri. Memindai identitas melalui _retinal scan_, Shikamaru menemukan satu lagi _member_ Akatsuki.

Kakuzu. Tanpa cadar, tanpa helaian kain yang membelenggu.

Dhuarr!

Ada ledakan kecil—tapi tetap terdengar—dari geladak atas. Tentu saja suara itu juga cukup untuk membuat para polisi bergegas. Walau tak seberapa keras, namun adanya ledakan di dalam _yacht_ tentu saja cukup untuk membuat mereka mawas. Sekecil apa pun sebuah pertanda, tetap saja tak bisa mereka sepelekan ketika sedang menjalani tugas.

"Nona Barbie, koordinat?" Shikamaru menekan _line_ penghubung.

"Lima satu. Menuju empat satu, diduga menyimpan telur dan kaviar."

Sesuai dugaan, Ino takkan terpancing walau telah mendengar suara ledakan. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mencari di mana gudang penyimpanan. Gadis itu paham, ledakan itu tak lebih dari 'atraksi' yang menyedot perhatian. Hal yang lagi-lagi tak ia perhatikan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa kini ia sedang dikepung lawan.

Mati-matian Shikamaru berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Ia berharap rencananya berhasil dan tak ada nyawa yang melayang. Jangan ada, apalagi jika sosok korbannya adalah Si Gadis Pirang. Tak peduli, walau yang kemungkinan menjadi korban adalah 'bidak catur' yang tak seberapa penting di dalam rangkaian kinerja yang membentang.

.

.

.

"_Nona Barbie, koordinat?" Shikamaru menekan _line_ penghubung._

"_Lima satu. Menuju empat satu, diduga menyimpan telur dan kaviar."_

Ino tak tertarik untuk mendatangi geladak atas yang menjadi sumber suara ledakan. Sudah pasti, itu adalah pengecoh agar lelaki bercadar tadi bisa melompat ke sekoci lalu menghindar dari kejaran. Ia hanya sempat melihat sekilas, ada asap tipis yang segera menghilang dalam sekali embusan. Tak ada api dan rasa panas yang menyengat, berarti tak ada kebakaran. Tak ada kebakaran berarti tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Lebih baik ia memeriksa isi kotak-kotak yang tadi diangkut. Lagi pula ia sudah bosan sejak tadi hanya berlikut. Toh, bila ada yang melihatnya di sini, ia tinggal bilang sedang menikmati keindahan laut. Kecuali kalau tiba-tiba ada petinggi Akatsuki yang memergoki, barulah ia patut merasa takut.

Dan sepertinya memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Mana temanmu?"

Ino terkesiap begitu mendengar suara Sasori. Menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat lelaki itu tak lagi membawa gelas _cocktail_ seperti tadi. Dan kali ini, ia menatap intens ke arah Ino, antisipasi andaikata Ino hendak berdusta (lagi).

"Baru saja dia pergi," kilah Ino.

"Aku tak melihat siapapun di jalan menuju ke sini. Mungkin temanmu lewat jalur lain, ya." Prasangka baik yang menohok, mengingat memang hanya ada satu akses menuju ke sini. Sasori pasti sudah tahu kebohongan Ino, karena itulah ia memberi insinuasi. "Aku kan sudah bilang, pergilah ke lantai atas kalau urusanmu sudah selesai."

Pergi ke geladak atas, minum-minum, lalu menjadi saksi mata dari ledakan. Mungkin itu yang Sasori inginkan.

"Aku baru mau ke sana. Barusan seperti ada suara ledakan. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Ino.

"Kebakaran kecil," jawab Sasori, "toh, apinya sudah padam. Untung alat pemadamnya bisa digunakan."

Prasangka positifnya, asap tadi dihasilkan dari alat pemadam. Prasangka negatifnya tentu saja para polisi yang belum juga kembali meski api sudah nyata-nyata padam. Bisa jadi Sasori (lagi-lagi) merencanakan sesuatu secara diam-diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Maksudku, tempat segelap dan cenderung pengap begini rasanya kurang ramah untuk wanita. Kau dan temanmu, maksudku." Sebentuk kecurigaan nyata-nyata terselip di dalam pilihan katanya. Rasa heran yang normal sebenarnya, tetapi naik tingkat menjadi kecurigaan tajam karena Sasori yang mengucapkannya. "Jangan bilang kau juga…,"

"Juga apa?" potong Ino, setengah mengantisipasi.

"Transaksi ilegal misalnya?" sahut Sasori tanpa beban, "_Hey_, jangan langsung tersinggung begitu. Maksudku, bertemu dengan rekan wanita di tempat tak wajar begini, kurasa aku memang akan cenderung memberikan stigma."

Lagi-lagi, tudingan wajar yang terasa menusuk karena diucapkan Si Rambut Merah. Lelaki itu memang terlalu pandai membungkus interogasi menjadi kalimat-kalimat umum yang serba terarah. Seandainya Ino memberinya kebohongan, lelaki itu pasti akan menyerangnya dari berbagai celah. Kecuali kebohongan yang terintegrasi, jawaban tak kooperatifnya akan dengan mudah menjadi patah.

Dengan kata lain, Sasori memang menggiringnya untuk memberi jawaban yang ia minta. Berbohong pun akan sia-sia belaka, bahkan akan menyulitkan ketika sebuah fakta kecil akan mengungkap segalanya. Cara paling aman adalah dengan memberikan kalimat-kalimat multitafsir yang entah seberapa besar kefektifannya.

"Kami tidak bertemu di sini," jawab Ino sembari menunjuk salah satu _spot_ yang tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan laut. "Dia pergi lebih dulu, aku bermaksud menyusulnya. Dan di sini, aku melihat ada yang mencurigakan."

Sasori memandangnya dengan serius, memasang wajah kau-lebih-mencurigakan. Tetapi ia juga tak menyela perkatan Ino dan menunggunya melanjutkan ucapan. Sasori juga masih diam ketika mengekori Ino mendekati kotak-kotak yang ada di sisi selatan.

Ino menyentuh permukaan kasar kotak-kotak itu, setengah berbisik ia berucap, "Aku melihat beberapa ABK menjaga kotak-kotak ini seperti sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Tapi kalau isinya emas atau apa, kan tidak mungkin disimpan di sini, ya. Jangan-jangan, ada transaksi diam-diam yang dilakukan _yakuza_ di sini."

"Atau mungkin yang punya kapal ini juga seorang _yakuza_," gumam Sasori.

"Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, sih," kata Ino, "yang punya kapal ini juga punya beberapa perusahaan yang diakuisisi dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Kurasa orang seperti Itachi takkan mengambil risiko berurusan dengan orang-orang yang terlibat _yakuza_ dan semacamnya. Lagi pula, aku belum tahu persis apa isinya."

"Mau membongkarnya?"

Entah kenapa tawaran sederhana Sasori menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit. Terasa seperti menjebak, mengingat tingkat kesulitannya untuk berkelit. Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban pasti, walaupun akan diikuti dengan hal-hal rumit. Setidaknya dengan anggukan kepala, ia punya kesempatan untuk mengembangkan hints yang hanya sekelumit.

"Ayo, kita intip." Entah antisipasi macam apa yang membuat Sasori sedemikian berani memberi ruang pada Ino untuk lebih jauh menelisik. Antisipasi yang pastinya menuntut hasil yang sama besar atau bahkan lebih agar setimbang dengan apa yang berhasil Ino petik.

Kotak itu tertutup tak begitu rapat. Setidaknya masih ada celah sempit untuk menguak sekat. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari layar ponsel, isi di dalam kotak bisa sedikit terlihat. Yang pertama kali tampak adalah sejumlah tomat. Menguak lebih dalam, mereka menemukan plastik-plastik berisi butiran obat. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan kaviar yang bisa langsung dijual dengan keuntungan berlipat-lipat.

"Ekstasi?" Sasori menoleh ke arah Ino, "Wow, sebanyak ini? Apa ini akan diedarkan ke seluruh Jepang?"

"Aku masih belum yakin," Ino tergerak untuk membuka kotak kedua, tak memedulikan Sasori yang masih terpaku dengan kotak pertama.

"Aku ingin tahu berapa kira-kira uang yang akan dihasilkan dari obat-obatan semacam ini. Apa mungkin cukup untuk menutupi biaya operasional mereka? Atau jangan-jangan, mereka sudah merencanakan kudeta?"

Lagi-lagi, topik pembicaraan yang terarah namun juga sangat terbuka. Ino tak bisa memastikan apakah Sasori sedang memancingnya bicara atau ia hanya menjalankan perannya sebagai orang biasa. Jika itu juga sebuah hint, terlalu riskan rasanya. Meskipun kalau mempertimbangkan sikap dan perilaku Sasori, laki-laki itu bisa saja sengaja melakukannya.

Well, pantas saja Shikamaru lebih suka duduk di belakang meja ketimbang turun langsung menemui orang-orang yang tahu caranya bicara.

Ino terkesiap begitu mendengar suara kokangan yang amat familiar. Seketika ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Sasori sudah menodongkan pistol dengan senyuman hambar. Ia masih sedikit beruntung, karena lelaki itu bukan tipe yang langsung melepas tembakan walau kesempatan terbuka lebar.

"Terkejut, eh?"

Pertanyaan retorik. Dan lagi, Ino justru lebih terkejut ketika pistol itu ditarik, kemudian ditimang bolak-balik. Ragu-ragu ia mendekati Sasori untuk menyelidik. Ingin tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori dan apa upaya preventif terbaik.

"Huh, kau mengagetkanku saja," gerutu Ino.

"Aku menemukannya di sana," Sasori menunjuk pada salah satu sisi kotak yang tersembunyi.

Bohong, Ino tidak melihat apa pun tadi.

DORR!

Sebuah tembakan terarah pada mereka. Memang tak membuat luka karena sepertinya memang hanya ditujukan untuk meminta perhatian belaka. Mengamati sekeliling, muncul beberapa ABK. Dan di antara mereka, ada satu lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut merah bata.

Gaara.

Lelaki—yang menurut Ino—merupakan jelmaan panda itu terlihat santai sembari memutar-mutar pisau. Ia mengikuti langkah kapten kapal palsu. Melirik ke arah Sasori, sosok itu juga tetap terpaku. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan rasa risau.

Tentu saja, karena kapten kapal dan para ABK—kecuali Gaara—menjadi kolegial. Mempertimbangkan kebiasaan Gaara, sosok itu juga takkan menjadi ancaman letal. Situasi seperti ini mau tak mau justru menyudutkan Ino dan menggiringnya pada takdir yang sulit disangkal.

"Sudah tahu isi kotak itu, huh?" tanya kapten.

"Ekstasi di antara tomat, huh?" jawab Sasori. Ia mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan langsung pada sang kapten. Ia tak begitu peduli meski para ABK mengeluarkan senjata serupa dan diarahkan padanya.

"Ada polisi maritim di sini, kalian pasti akan tertangkap," tukas Ino berpura-pura polos.

"Sudah kubereskan." Seorang ABK menyahut.

"Kalau mereka tidak kunjung kembali dan _lost contact_ dengan atasannya, pasti akan dikirim sekompi pasukan untuk membereskan kalian. Ah, mereka pasti juga akan datang bersama pihak pabean. Atau mungkin…,"

"Kau terlalu cerewet, Nona." Entah dengan kecepatan macam apa, Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, kemudian menyergapnya dengan kecepatan yang sama tak terduganya. "Berarti benar, kau yang melapor pada polisi. Sudah kuduga, membawa anak seorang inspektur memang membuat kita harus mawas diri."

Ino tak berusaha memberontak ketika Gaara menyergap, bahkan sampai mendekatkan pisau pada jantungnya. Posisi yang meyakinkan, mengingat pisau itu bisa terhunus kapan saja. Tapi Ino percaya—atau setidaknya berusaha memercayai Gaara. Dia mungkin menjengkelkan, tapi Gaara selalu tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya hanya ada satu cara untuk membungkam mereka," kata kapten.

"Lakukan saja kalau kalian bisa." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori melepaskan tembakan ke arah mereka. Ia sendiri mengguling cepat ke kanan demi menghindari serangan balik yang sama cepatnya. Ino masih terpaku di tempat, berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos yang lemah sembari menunggu kapan Gaara akan melepasnya.

"Lepaskan!" Kali ini Ino memberikan bumbu drama, "Lepaskan aku! Sakit, Brengsek!"

"Oh, seorang Lady tahu cara mengumpat juga ternyata."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali di luar dugaan. Alih-alih melepasnya—dengan alasan dan akting yang entah bagaimana—Gaara justru benar-benar menghujamkan pisau yang ada di tangan. Sensasi perih dan sakit dengan cepat mengoyak kulit dan memutus pembuluh beberapa pembuluh darah di permukaan. Semakin jauh, semakin dalam, semakin tajam memberi siksaan.

"Kau!"

Mati-matian Ino berusaha menahan laju tangan Gaara yang menghujam semakin sadis. Namun, kekuatan laki-laki yang melebihi perempuan adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa ditepis. Rasa nyeri semakin mengiris, tingkat kesadaran semakin menipis. Pandangan Ino sudah semakin mengabur ketika terakhir kali ia melihat Gaara menyeringai sinis.

"_Mission complete_."

.

.

.

Gelombang laut menerima sesosok tubuh yang baru saja dilemparkan. Pelakunya terlihat menyeringai puas dari tepian buritan. Tak lagi terdengar suara tembakan. Tak ada lagi teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan. Hanya ada percakapan biasa mengomentari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tsk … membuang korban ke laut, tipemu _banget_."

"Cara termudah untuk cuci tangan_. _Biar saja tubuhnya dicabik-cabik ikan hiu," tukas Gaara.

"Dia anak seorang inspektur. Tim SAR pasti akan segera diarahkan untuk mencarinya begitu ia dinyatakan hilang dari kapal ini. Dan mau tidak mau, Onyx pasti harus segera menyiapkan sejumlah alibi," komentar Sasori.

"Tsk … siapa yang peduli? Urusan itu toh sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untuknya," tukas Kakuzu—Si Kapten yang palsu.

Gaara sedikit tertegun, "Apakah lebih baik kalau kuambil lagi saja mayatnya? Mungkin organ tubuhnya bisa kita jual ke pasar gelap."

Seorang ABK bersiul, "Sadis begitu, persis Bos Quartz saja."

Kakuzu mengibaskan tangannya, "Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Quartz. Kalau Quartz, aku yakin dia sudah benar-benar mencincang gadis keparat itu sebelum membuangnya. Tapi, yah, kau memang cocok menjadi bawahannya. Kalian setipe."

"Bilang saja kau bosan menjadi partner psikopat sepertinya," tukas Sasori. Ia menoleh pada Gaara, "Biarkan saja mayatnya begitu. Sisanya biar Onyx yang mengurusnya. Yah, walaupun dia pasti tidak senang karena lagi-lagi harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi."

Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, lalu menyulutnya. Ia merapatkan jaket begitu merasakan embusan angin semakin membawa rasa dingin yang menyiksa. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah di mana ia melempar tubuh gadis kesayangan bosnya.

Code : six, huh?

Tipikal Shikamaru, selalu saja membuat ramalan semacam itu. Bukan berarti ia membencinya—malah merasa lega karena Shikamaru bukan tipikal atasan konservatif dengan segala aturan main yang membuatnya jemu. Hanya saja, ada bagian dari dirinya yang juga merasa agak jengah karena ramalan Shikamaru yang baginya terlalu terpadu.

_Back up_ Nona Barbie, huh?

Sudah sangat jelas, Shikamaru tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadisnya. Ia memperhitungkan sadisme Gaara yang bisa melukai Ino untuk menyelamatkannya. Ketika ia melemparkan tubuh gadis itu ke laut, Gaara tahu seseorang telah dikirim untuk 'mengambilnya'. Gadis itu tak mati, hanya terluka. Gaara berani memastikan kalau tusukannya tak sampai mengoyak limpa.

Yah, aksi yang paling-paling hanya akan menuai kata 'merepotkan' dari Shikamaru jika nanti Gaara berkenan datang menjenguk putri Inspektur Yamanaka itu.

"_Hey_, kau!"

Gaara menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara Sasori. Ia baru menghabiskan rokoknya dan berniat kembali ke _bar counter_ untuk membereskan botol-botol Burgundy. Ia meninggalkan _counter_-nya terlalu lama, rekannya pasti akan memaki-maki. Dan sekarang Sasori berniat menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ya, Bos?"

"Sepertinya baru kali ini aku melihatmu," kata Sasori.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" tanya Gaara, "Tidak masalah sih. Asal kau tidak membunuhku."

"Jadi kau takut mati?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau mati di luar prediksiku sendiri," jawab Gaara santai.

Sasori tertawa ringan, "Jadi kau seorang atheis, huh? Membuat prediksi atas kematianmu sendiri ... Quartz pasti akan mencekikmu kalau dia mendengarnya."

"Agnostik," koreksi Gaara, "jadi, urusan macam apa yang membawa bos besar sepertimu sampai repot-repot mencariku?"

"Kupikir aku bisa berbasa-basi sebentar denganmu. Tapi ternyata kau orang yang sangat _straightforward_," komentar Sasori. "Kau mungkin bawahan salah satu temanku. Tapi di mataku, kau orang baru. Dan untuk ukuran orang baru, cepat sekali bagimu untuk mengenaliku sebagai bos besar."

"Cincinmu yang memberitahuku," Gaara menunjuk cincin di ibu jari kiri Sasori, "hanya sepuluh orang yang memakainya dan semuanya adalah bos besar."

"Kau menjelaskan, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," tukas Sasori.

"Memang di mana anehnya kalau seorang _bartender_ tahu hal-hal semacam itu?" Gaara menjawabnya dengan kalimat retorik.

"Jadi kau seorang _bartender_," gumam Sasori, "well, sepertinya kau bawahan Onyx. _Yeah_, walau keterbukaan dan sadismemu membuatku berpikir kau adalah bawahan Quartz. Namamu?"

"Gaara. Akasuna no Gaara."

Sekarang Gaara melihat adanya kilatan terkejut. Lawan bicaranya pasti merasakan sesuatu ketika nama Akasuna disebut. Bukan nama keluarga Gaara yang asli tentunya, tapi ia sengaja mengaku demikian untuk membuat pikiran Sasori menjadi karut.

"Ada apa?" pancing Gaara.

"Akasuna ... jadi itu nama keluargamu?"

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Ada yang aneh? Kurasa keluargaku bukan satu-satunya yang punya nama itu."

"Nama keluargamu mirip nama seorang relasiku," jawab Sasori dengan cepat.

"Nah, kan. Nama keluargaku memang agak aneh. Tapi ternyata kami bukan satu-satunya," sahut Gaara.

Pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh beberapa ABK yang tengah membongkar peti atas instruksi Kakuzu. Melihat Sasori seperti sudah tak tertarik mengajaknya bicara—bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu—Gaara memilih untuk berlalu. Bukan urusannya, setidaknya ia tidak diperintahkan untuk itu.

"_Hey_, mau ke mana?!" hardik Kakuzu.

"Bosku tidak bilang aku harus ikut mengurusi telur dan kaviar," tukas Gaara.

"Orangnya Onyx," jelas Sasori, "biarkan saja."

"Tsk! Pantas kau menjengkelkan begitu. Selera anak buah Onyx memang aneh-aneh. Pergilah. Bosmu mungkin sudah punya tugas baru. Temanmu bilang, Bosmu mau gadis itu diambil lagi," komentar Kakuzu.

"Baiklah ... baiklah...," jawab Gaara malas-malasan, "Tsk ... aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar ingin menjual mayatnya di pasar gelap."

Sasori memicingkan matanya dan dari situ Gaara menyadari, ada sesuatu—entah perkataan ataupun perbuatannya—yang menjadi sebuah blunder. Terbukti dari langkahnya yang kemudian mengikuti Gaara sampai ke _bar counter_. Sangat kentara bahwa lelaki itu tengah bertindak sebagai sinder.

"Gaara!" Seorang _bar waiter_ menghampirinya. Mata Sasori terlihat menyelidik semakin tajam.

"Oi," sahut Gaara santai.

"Kau yang membuang anak polisi itu ke laut?"

"Mengurus mayat itu merepotkan," jawab Gaara, "kenapa? Bos marah padaku."

"Tidak juga. Bos Onyx hanya bertanya siapa yang melakukannya. Kami baru tahu itu kau. Sebelumnya kami hanya mengira salah satu orangnya Bos Amber atau Bos Emerald. Ah, bukan itu yang mau kubilang. Aku cuma mau memberitahumu, gadis itu hidup! Aneh, kan? Lukanya cukup dalam, tapi dia hidup!" kata si _bar waiter_ dengan berapi-api.

Gaara menarik bajunya sembari berujar, "Kau terlalu keras, Bodoh. Masih ada polisi di sini. Mau minta perhatian mereka, hah?"

"_Hey_, kau kan tidak perlu menarikku begitu," si _bar waiter_ terlihat kesal, "aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Itu saja."

"Tsk ! _Chikuso_! Gadis itu yang punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus atau tanganku yang sudah tak ampuh?" rutuk Gaara.

Bukan ... bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Ia tak merutuk karena Ino masih hidup—karena hal itu memang sudah terarah. Tapi fakta bahwa Onyx—atau Uchiha Itachi—yang menemukannya itulah yang membuatnya jengah. Code : six tak pernah seperti ini, kecuali sesuatu telah berubah atau Shikamaru telah membuat prediksi yang salah.

Tidak.

Shikamaru tak pernah seceroboh ini membuat sebentuk prediksi yang kemudian diterjemahkan menjadi preskripsi. Lelaki itu selalu memperhitungkan setiap kemungkinan bahkan ketika prediksi utamanya tak terbukti. Sementara kali ini, sepertinya tak ada lagi prediksinya yang belum terjadi.

Tiga puluh menit, adalah prakiraan waktu dari saat instruksi diberikan sampai ketika 'mayat' Ino dibuang. Sudah terbukti, dan hanya melenceng beberapa detik dari waktu yang digadang-gadang. Asap, adalah isyarat ketika ia harus meninggalkan _bar counter_ menuju arah selatan—tempat di mana Ino dan Sasori akan 'diserang'. _Back up _Nona Barbie, ia sudah melukai gadis itu dan 'membuangnya' agar ia ditolong seseorang. Seseorang yang tentunya dari pihak yang berwenang, bukan oponen yang mestinya mereka serang.

Jujur saja, ketika Shikamaru mengatakan code : six, Gaara sudah cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Shikamaru. Atasannya cukup kapabel untuk membuat sebuah rencana tanpa memakan korban yang tak perlu. Menyebut code : six terdengar seperti Shikamaru sendirilah yang menginginkan ada korban dari rencana terpadu. Yang terlemah, yang paling membuat susah bila bukan mereka sendirilah yang melukainya dan mengirimkannya kembali pada Shikamaru. Dan dalam hal ini, di antara mereka berenam, yang paling lemah adalah Si Cantik bermata biru.

Nyatanya, hal itu bukan satu-satunya kejutan. Tak ada instruksi lagi yang ia dengar dari mini earphone menandakan rencananya masih berjalan. Sialnya, dengan posisinya sekarang—dengan Sasori yang mengawasi—ia tak mungkin menanyakan langsung pada sang atasan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, tentu Gaara tak punya banyak pilihan. Tak ada yang bisa ia andalkan, kecuali pikiran dan sepotong prediksi yang sepertinya ia salah artikan.

"_Jadi, Shikamaru. Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan?"_

.

.

.

**Thanks to : Yamaguchi Akane** *tunggu aja. ini baru adu strategi antara Shikamaru vs Akatsuki. soal tanda petik, gomen ne. saya lupa ngehapusnya, tapi udah saya perbaiki kok*, **nufze** *sip*, **Shen Meileng** *dirimu yang ketiga tuh *tunjuk2 Yamaguchi-san sama nufze-san. Tamatnya? Under 15 kok. Ini udah menuju titik kulminasi. Profiler pembunuhan? Well, pingin sih. Kalo sanggup, pingin kayak di shutter island #kayak yang otaknya encer aja LoL*, **tamu** *#siul2. silakan menebak-nebak, ya #plakk. soal Kankuro-Kiba-Sasuke dll, memang niat ga saya munculkan. saya nggak tau mesti kasih peran apa ke mereka. kebanyakan peran juga nanti pamor main chara-nya malah meredup. IMO sih*, **Ms. KuDet** *chapter ini kira-kira cukup jadi jawaban nggak, ya? :D*, **Chesee-ssu** *untuk orang selevel Sasori, dia pasti sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. andaikata dia tertangkap, bukan berarti Akatsuki mati. agar lebih mudah membayangkannya, coba bayangkan bagaimana seorang gembong narkoba bisa mengontrol bisnisnya meski dia sedang berada di balik jeruji besi. hal yang sama terjadi di sini. Sasori tau siapa relasinya, siapa anak buahnya, dan tau apa yang mereka pikirkan. penjara mungkin bisa membelenggu fisiknya, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. andaikata dia mati pun, dia tetap bisa menang karena relasi dan anak buahnya bertindak sesuai strateginya. bayangkan saja Sasori kayak L (Death Note) di sini. L mungkin lebih dulu mati, tapi menurut saya dia memenangkan 'pertarungan' melalui Near dan Mello. Itu sebabnya saya nggak serta merta menulis ada kasus-diselidiki intelijen-langsung ditangkap polisi. karena memang harus dipikirkan juga bagaimana cara 'memenjarakan' pikiran. dan untuk tahu hal itu, kan harus diketahui dulu sudah sejauh mana strateginya berjalan. sekali lagi, itulah tugas intelijen. soal intelijen dan polisi, err ... fokus saya kan sama intelijennya, jadi saya nggak membahas apakah personel polisi ditambah atau tidak. dan intelijen juga belum tentu bertambah. kan bisa saja orang-orang baru ditarik untuk mengganti intel yang mati atau yang mengundurkan diri*, **Saqee-chan** *Shikamaru dong. Aaa~ sisa pertanyaanmu typically shoujo banget. Nggak tega saya jawabnya #plakk*, **Kei** *momen ShikaIno? chapter depan, ya. tapi jangan bayangin juga Shika bakal duduk dengan setia nungguin Ino yang dirawat LoL*, **desti. yulitasari. dy** *padahal jumlah words tiap chapternya udah standar lho. over 4k. umur saya? #tunjuk profil. 21 tahun. manggilnya nama aja deh. kalaupun desti lebih muda, panggil aja saya nee (nii juga boleh kok LoL). dibukukan? jangan deh. karena saya suka baca gratisan, saya juga mau karya saya dibaca gratisan juga LoL*, **Yola-ShikaIno** *selamat menikmati ^^ sisanya paling nebeng nama doang LoL*, **Putpit** *makasih banyak Putpit-san ^^*, **Noira Hikari** *emang member-nya jadi italic. salah saya make find-replace buat kata itu. tapi udah saya benerin kok. makasih pemberitahuannya ^^. Sasori kan senengnya ngeberantakin, ntar Itachi yang jatahnya beres-beres. makanya Itachi keliatan lebih kalem di sini. soal bea cukai, dirimu cepet masuklah jadi anak BC. jadi nanti saya punya narasumber lain selain onii-chan. fufufu~ posisi kayak Ino kan paling gampang. pikirannya kan pikiran paling umum di kepala orang-orang. lagian biar saya nggak dikomplen juga. lha wong emang sanggupnya baru segini. blumun? ntar ya. abis ultah tkd baru deh saya pikirin*, **FatitaRH** *khawatir karena afeksi atau khawatir karena Ino berbahaya hayoo~~*, **Nyanmaru desu** *vee~~ your review really made my day #hagu. poinnya kena semua seolah Nyanmaru-san tau gimana jalan pikiran saya. Reportase Investigasi? sejujurnya saya selalu tertarik dengan cara mereka melakukan pendekatan buat dapetin informasi LoL. yup. saya emang ga akan pake Sasuke. Ini aja udah kebanyakan chara. soal kosa kata rumit, well, kadang-kadang apa yang saya baca dan saya dengar membuat saya terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu. sadar atau nggak, saya jadi ikutan pake dan kadang lupa, nggak semua orang ngerti artinya. gomen ne. soal Ino sebagai orang baru dalam posisi riskan, well, saya ngikutin pola pikir bosnya Xander Cage di XXX. justru karena dia orang baru, nggak ada ruginya kalau dia mati dalam misi. pertaruhan yang kejam dalam dunia intelijen sebenarnya. chapter depan akan saya jelaskan perspepsi saya tentang hal ini. hal yang sama yang membuat Hinata keluar dari satuan intelijen*.

Bagian thanks-nya sudah panjang, ya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sengaja melakukannya karena beberapa orang punya pertanyaan yang sama. Kalau saya jawab via pm, jadi harus menjelaskan berkali-kali. Belum lagi kalau ternyata silent readers juga punya pertanyaan yang sama ^^

Sepertinya code : six bakal jadi pertanyaan baru. Shikamaru sudah cukup menjelaskan kan di atas? Soal kenapa namanya code : six, saya sih terinspirasi dari sistem penamaan di Code : Breaker yang kemudian digabung dengan cara L-elf Karlstein (Valvrave The Liberator) membuat rencana. Biasanya dia bakal kasih nama plan-nya dengan D0 (D-zero) atau D7. Soal kaitannya dengan code : zero, bebas diinterpretasikan kok. Boleh diartikan sebagai level tertinggi dari strategi Shikamaru, boleh juga diartikan sebagai situasi serba genting yang kalau bisa dihindari saja.

Yosh. Karena ini sudah terlalu panjang, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Minta review-nya jika tidak merepotkan, ya ^^

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
